DDT6: FANTASMAS QUE SE VÃO
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Fic n.6 da 4ª temporada by Lady K & TowandaBR. Abigail retorna à casa da árvore, trazendo respostas a Verônica e a possibilidade de saída do platô. Será desta vez que os exploradores encontram o caminho de casa?
1. Capítulo 1

**DDT6: FANTASMAS QUE SE VÃO**

**Capítulo 1 **

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTATÍSSIMO: Esta fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo, DDT4: Segredos e Verdades e DDT5: Nossas Vidas na Outra Vida. **

**COMMENTS: **

Após milhares de pedidos desesperados nas minhas outras fics e em DDT5, eis que a dupla Trex-dinâmica (Lady K & Towanda) retorna com DDT6!

Como sempre, as regras da nossa brincadeira continuam as mesmas: vocês deixam milhares de review e nós postamos, se não, fazemos greve :D

Esperamos que gostem, meninas!

* * *

**No final de DDT5**

Conversaram um pouco mais até que escutaram, mais uma vez, o som do elevador, para onde se dirigiram.

Abigail ficou ali, olhando a filha, praticamente ignorando a presença da herdeira, que foi a primeira a sair, e de Challenger, que vinha logo atrás, enquanto Verônica parecia incapaz de se mover. As duas ficaram paradas, se olhando sem saber o que fazer por algum tempo, até que a protetora quebrou o silêncio ao se dirigir a Marguerite e George.

"Olá, senhorita Krux. Professor Challenger. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-los."

"O prazer é meu, senhora Layton." – Marguerite queria conversar mais um pouco com aquela mulher de quem ouvira falar desde que chegara ao platô, mas sabia que não era a melhor hora.

Abigail aproximou-se de Verônica que, devagar, havia finalmente saído do elevador.

"Você cuidou muito bem da casa da árvore, filha." – As lágrimas caíam lentamente pelo rosto da jovem. Abigail sorriu afagando seu rosto.

"Não chore, querida, ou eu vou chorar também." – obviamente a protetora já não controlava a si mesma.

Verônica queria abraçá-la, falar alguma coisa. Dizer o quanto havia sentido a falta dela, o quanto havia esperado por aquele momento. Mas só conseguiu dizer uma coisa.

"Por que você foi embora, mãe?"

_**(tã... rã... rã... rã... rã... Musiquinha tema e abertura de TLW... tã... rã... rã... rã... rã)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 1**

Durante todos aqueles anos, Abigail havia repassado em sua mente tudo o que poderia acontecer quando reencontrasse a filha. Ela sabia que Verônica faria aquela pergunta, mas nunca esperava que fosse a primeira coisa que ela lhe diria. Isso a pegou completamente de surpresa, assim como a forma que reagiu.

A protetora desabou em lágrimas, incapaz de conter emoções há tanto tempo represadas.

Comovida, Verônica a estreitou em seus braços.

Devagar e sem fazer barulho, os outros se afastaram.

Entretanto, quando a enxurrada de sentimentos diminuiu, deixando que o lado racional voltasse a atuar, Verônica retesou-se. Queria fechar os olhos e apenas viver com plenitude aquele momento tão aguardado, tal como havia imaginado e sonhado tantas vezes. Mas havia muitas outras coisas pendentes. Todos os segredos e o abandono. Queria ser convencida de que eram realmente necessários. Respirou fundo afastando delicadamente a mãe de seu abraço.

"Gostaria de confessar o quanto abraçar você depois de tanto tempo me faz bem." – Verônica enxugava o rosto com as costas da mão – "Mas também quero que entenda que não vou me sentir à vontade com a senhora enquanto não me contar por que foi embora... Até o Ned, que você nem conhecia, recebeu sua visita, enquanto eu..." - Verônica suspirou, tentando não parecer infantil ou tola, receando que a mãe, aproveitando-se disso, continuasse mantendo a verdade oculta ou pior - "Tenho todo direito de saber."

Foi a vez de Abigail respirar fundo.

"É justo. Eu prometo lhe contar tudo. Mas com calma."

"Preciso saber hoje, agora."

"Por quê?" – Abi estranhou a impaciência na voz da filha.

"Porque você pode ir embora, de novo."

"Eu não vou embora."

"Mas você foi antes."

"Se você me aceitar, serei sua hóspede até que tudo esteja esclarecido." – a mulher tentou quebrar o clima pesado da conversa com um leve sorriso – "Ou posso acampar na base da casa da árvore."

"Esta é sua casa, mãe."

"Nossa casa." – respondeu segurando as mãos da filha.

* * *

Nas horas que se seguiram, todos ajudaram Abigail a se acomodar. Verônica fez questão de arrumar o quarto e a cama de casal da protetora, a mesma cama que Thomas Layton havia trazido para o platô mais de vinte anos antes. Ela realmente queria respostas, mas já havia esperado tanto tempo. Resolveu que, naquele momento queria aproveitar o prazer de, junto com a mãe e os amigos, arrumar tudo para ela, como sempre sonhara fazer. Abriu o baú ao pé da cama.

"Estas são suas coisas, mãe. Os objetos pessoais que você deixou e suas roupas."

Abi sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que pegava uma peça e a encostava no rosto.

"Está macia e cheirosa."

"Eu as mantenho limpas e arrumadas. Esperando sua volta." - Disse Verônica sem qualquer pretensão. Entretanto, Abi não pôde evitar de se sentir culpada. Sabia muito bem de seus motivos, mas nem por isso diminuía a intensidade da situação para Verônica.

* * *

No jantar, feito por Roxton e Ned, todos pareciam bem animados.

"Senhora Layton..." – começou Marguerite.

"Me chame Abigail, ou Abi. Como preferir."

"Abigail. Vai nos mostrar a saída do platô?"

"Sim. Ficarei aqui até que tudo se esclareça e depois, se assim desejarem, eu os conduzirei para fora do platô." - a notícia deixou a todos com novos ânimos.

A conversa fluía amigavelmente, ainda que recaísse principalmente sobre o tempo dos exploradores no platô, as descobertas de Challenger e suas vidas antes da partida de Londres. A protetora fazia perguntas a respeito do lugar onde vivera algum tempo. Ainda que nada tivesse sido combinado, assuntos como Avalon e os motivos de ela deixar Verônica foram polidamente evitados. Como a moça era a mais interessada e ainda não havia tido essa conversa com a mãe, nada mais apropriado que eles não se antecipassem, gerando alguma situação desagradável.

Entretanto, Verônica e Marguerite mantinham uma certa tensão. Apesar de ter aceitado as condições da mãe, a ansiedade de Verônica não fora diminuída. Marguerite, por sua vez, estava diante da mulher que foi grande amiga de sua mãe e desejava fazer algumas perguntas. O que, obviamente, não pretendia que fosse na frente de todos.

Além disso, ainda havia a saída do platô... agora tão perto.

Por fim, ambas, Verônica e Marguerite, mal tiveram tempo de pensar a respeito das lembranças reveladoras resgatadas no ritual Zanga. A respeito de Verônica, a primeira protetora, e Morrighan. Durante o caminho de volta, ficaram tão pensativas que mal conversaram a respeito e, ao chegarem, a surpresa de Abigail na casa da árvore revolucionou o rumo dos acontecimentos.

O que deveriam fazer de posse de tantas informações? Como aquelas lembranças eram importantes em suas vidas?

Verônica pensava em Erick, em Verônica e em Elora, e do quanto tiveram de se sacrificar em nome de algo que estava além de suas vidas: a proteção do platô. Teria sua mãe agido em nome disso? E quem era ela para julgar, agora que entendia os sacrifícios pelos quais a protetora teve que passar, com poucas ou quase nenhuma chance de escolha? Um destino imposto, não escolhido... um brilho de ternura passou por seus olhos ao examinar a figura elegante da protetora à mesa, que lhe sorriu.

Decidiu não se torturar mais. Estava deixando de aproveitar momentos desejados durante anos para alimentar, agora, mágoa e insatisfação. Valeria a pena permanecer presa ao passado? Não que estas não tivessem fundamento... Entretanto, preferiu esperar o momento em que ouvisse o que sua mãe tinha a dizer.

Ela esticou a mão para pegar a salada e, momentaneamente, tocou a mão de Malone que havia esticado a mão para fazer o mesmo. Ambos se olharam por uma fração de segundos. Constrangido, ele desviou o olhar seguida. Verônica ainda esboçou um discreto sorriso, que aqueceu o coração do jornalista.

Edward Malone. Outra questão a se resolver. Estava magoada com ele por ter guardado o segredo ou por Abigail ter falado primeiro com ele ao invés dela, sua única filha?

Tentou parecer natural e participar da conversa. Ainda havia muito a ser revelado antes de qualquer decisão.

Marguerite, apesar de atenta ao que todos falavam e exibir sempre um de seus belos sorrisos, tinha os pensamentos muito distantes dali. Séculos antes, quando era Morrighan.

Para a morena, era inevitável não fazer comparações e traçar paralelos do passado com o presente. Na verdade, acreditava que Roxton pouco havia mudado: permaneceu o mesmo homem honesto, leal, gentil e sensível, apesar de se tornar um leão quando precisasse defender aqueles a quem amava. Já ela... claro, poderia culpar as circunstâncias desastrosas de sua a infância solitária, o mundo sórdido da espionagem, seu destino... mas até quando?

Pareceu-lhe que nesta existência ficou ainda mais marcado o papel de Roxton: um protetor, alguém com quem ela aprenderia valiosas lições. No entanto, comparando-o a Guilherme, lhe pareceu que John não demonstrara características que eram visíveis na presença de Morrighan. Seria porque Morrighan sabia se entregar e amar, ainda que isso tivesse um preço, ao qual ela se dispôs a pagar?

Com Marguerite, haviam os eternos segredos. E mesmo quando já não existiam mais, surgiu a história de Lady Elizabeth Roxton tomar parte em seu sequestro.

Justo ela, que sempre dizia construir seu destino, percebeu que havia sido conduzida todo o tempo. Conduzida cegamente. Até quando?

* * *

Após vários dias aguardando uma resposta, esta finalmente chegou. Quando o telefone tocou, Anne já tinha certeza do que se tratava.

Sentada na elegante cadeira na frente da propriedade, tomava seu chá tranquilamente. Ouviu a movimentação dentro da casa e, depois de alguns minutos, o marido apareceu.

"Querida, o advogado tem novidades para nós. Precisamos ir ao seu escritório agora mesmo."

Pouco depois, o casal Mayfair estava acomodado nas poltronas feitas de madeira nobre e assento aveludado que faziam parte da fina decoração do escritório dos Thompson & Thompson, o grupo de advogados que administrava o legado Mayfair.

"Viemos assim que recebemos sua ligação, Sr. Thompson. Agradecemos sua eficiência." - Leon foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

"Não há o que agradecer, Sr. Mayfair. Nossa família trata de seus negócios há gerações e é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer." - o homem ruivo e baixinho ajeitou os óculos e começou a colocar alguns papéis sobre a mesa - "Acredito que ficarão muito felizes com minhas descobertas."

Apreensiva, Anne tomou algumas folhas nas mãos, examinando-as.

"Sr. Thompson, será que realmente entendi o que estão dizendo suas anotações?" - ela perguntou.

"Perfeitamente, senhora. É possível revogar os termos do contrato familiar, como a questão do sobrenome permanecer com as mulheres. Claro, isso é possível porque a senhora assim o solicitou. Já deve ter ouvido falar de pessoas que deixam seus bens, ao falecerem, a animais, por exemplo? Bem, isso não significa que a vontade do falecido prevalecerá, pois os herdeiros têm todo direito de contestar e é praticamente causa ganha. O mesmo caso é o contrato de sua família. Algo muito antigo que, até o momento, nenhum Mayfair contestou. Mas como agora há o interesse..."

"No momento, não me interessa tanto a questão do sobrenome. Mas a pensão que minha irmã recebe desde que se casou e os bens que estão em seu poder." - ela prosseguiu.

"Quanto aos bens, não há a nada a fazer. Foram entregues a ela como parte da herança deixada por seus pais ao falecerem. Entretanto, a pensão não é algo legal, visto que sua irmã, ao casar-se, perdeu qualquer direito a essa quantia. Podemos fazer com que devolva com juros."

Anne olhou para Leon, que apertou a mão da esposa com delicadeza. Um breve sorriso passou pelos lábios de ambos.

"Perfeito! Só gostaria que isso fosse feito de maneira discreta, devidamente resolvido com autoridades de sua inteira confiança, se é que me entende... Sabe que, nesse sentido, seus honorários, assim como qualquer despesa que julgue necessária, não serão obstáculos."

"Compreendo, Sra. Mayfair. Não se preocupe, o processo correrá em sigilo e, assim que tiver a sentença em mãos, voltarei a procurá-la."

* * *

Após o jantar, a herdeira viu o caçador pegar um copo com um destilado feito por Challenger e ir para a biblioteca. Ela aguardou um pouco e o seguiu.

"Posso falar com você, Roxton?"

"Claro, sente-se." - ele apontou a cadeira a sua frente.

"Sei que não temos nos entendido muito bem ultimamente, mas logo voltaremos para casa e penso que resolveremos tudo."

O homem a olhou.

"Continue."

"Sei que você tem sido paciente, e agradeço por isso, mas só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo."

"Bleing!!!" – ele imitou o som de gongo – "Lamento, Marguerite, mas o seu tempo acabou e minha paciência infinita também."

"Como é?" - perguntou confusa.

"Um dia eu lhe disse que não ia ficar eternamente esperando que você resolvesse ter um futuro comigo. Mas eu fui um tolo acreditando que finalmente isso tinha sido resolvido. Não foi."

"Roxton, eu te amo." - a declaração saiu rápida e impensada.

"Nunca duvidei disso. Mas eu quero, eu preciso, de um relacionamento maduro onde eu seja tão importante quanto a minha companheira. Sinceramente, olhando para trás, o que temos em nenhum momento disse respeito a nós, apenas a você. O espaço que sempre tive em sua vida é mínimo. Achei que eu podia conviver com isso, mas me enganei. Quando chegarmos a Londres, cada um irá para o seu lado. Se ela ainda estiver viva, resolverei as coisas com minha mãe e continuarei a minha vida. Espero sinceramente que você seja feliz na sua."

"Você não pode estar falando sério!" - ela estava incrédula.

"E por que não? Porque você veio se declarar eu deveria ficar grato, aguardando o dia em que, finalmente, num futuro, quando voltarmos a Londres, talvez, haja um lugar na sua vida para mim? Não, Marguerite. Você e, consequentemente, eu, já vivemos demais no passado. Nunca no presente para que pudéssemos construir um futuro. Para mim, já foi o suficiente."

Marguerite abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas nada saiu. Em vez disso, olhava para o caçador como se estivesse diante de um estranho. Jamais esperava por essa reação. Não querendo prolongar a situação, o olhou de cima a baixo num misto de raiva e desprezo e se retirou.

Pareceu que só então Roxton voltou a respirar. Tomou sua bebida num único gole, sentindo a garganta queimar instantaneamente.

A imagem dos olhos magoados de Marguerite o encarando permanecia em sua mente. Somente ele sabia de quanto auto-controle foi necessário para que não se levantasse e a tomasse nos braços. Mas durante sua ausência pensara muito e decidira que já tivera o bastante. Nunca a teria de forma plena e não podia mais dividi-la com seus fantasmas. Tudo se referia apenas a figura de Marguerite, seus problemas, seus sofrimentos, seus segredos... não que os desmerecesse, mas ela dava tamanha importância a isso que ele havia se anulado em meio a tudo. Tentara com todas as suas forças ajudá-la, mas havia falhado.

* * *

Sob o olhar de Abigail, Verônica terminou de ajeitar a cama da mãe. Os travesseiros, o lençol alvejado e passado com o ferro a carvão.

"Pronto."

A protetora sentou-se na cama passando a mão sobre ela. A última vez em que se deitara alí, seu Thomas estava a seu lado.

"Está confortável?" – Verônica perguntou.

"Sim. Muito obrigada."

"Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar. Boa noite, mãe." – a moça fez menção de sair.

"Verônica!" – Abi chamou – "Podemos conversar agora?"

**CONTINUA**

**

* * *

  
**

**Mais uma rima riquíssima:**

_Se a periquita_

_De Rita_

_Te irrita_

_Deixar REVIEW não irrita_

_E faz outro capítulo lindo_

_Sair rapidito_


	2. Capítulo 2

**DDT6: FANTASMAS QUE SE VÃO**

**Capítulo 2 **

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTATÍSSIMO: Esta fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo, DDT4: Segredos e Verdades e DDT5: Nossas Vidas na Outra Vida. **

**COMMENTS: **

Lady Jeh: Vc está muito relapsa, além de não ter lido todas as DDTs, não postou mais nenhum capítulo (tudo a ver uma coisa com a outra hauhauhau). Sorte sua que te adoro muito, se não já teria mandado uma gang de homens macaco na sua casa :P

Jéssica: Ah se a Abi contasse tudo fácil, acabaria o mistério! Tem que ter um draminha :D

Lidy: Dá uma olhadinha nas DDTs passadas que o que vc perguntou, está bem explicadinho lá atrás. O Rox já vinha meio bravo por a Marg sempre deixar para depois e não dar esperança pra eles. Aí já viu né, ele chutou o pau da barraka :D E assim, claro, rola mais drama (eu amo isso! Hauhauhau)

Aline: Como se vc não soubesse que nós super vamos enrolar né? Qto mais drama, melhor :P

Marguerrite: Vc não tem sensibilidade artística, a rima não causou nada em vc??? Que absurdo!!! Sobre R&M, não ia ser fácil, né? Mas eles vão voltar, pode ter certeza.

Luanaa: Roxton falou mesmo hauhauhau Esse é o novo Roxton! Mas não se preocupe, ele terá uma nova Marguerite à altura :D

Mamma Corleone: Lova, vc está morrendo direto, suas ameaças já estão se tornando insípidas (ui falei bonito hauhauhau) Amo tuuuuu!

NinaMakea: Fiquei sabendo que vai escrever uma fic! Pra qdo? Eu te entendo quanto ao seu comentário, DDT5 foi muito boa para nós escrevermos também, tanto que estávamos com muito pique. Mas também, sempre tem partes que gostamos mais, assim como na série temos nossos episódios favoritos :D

Jess: Vc é a única que nos entendeu sobre R&M *.* ficamos emocionadas!

Desejamos a todas um feliz natal, de muita paz, amor e balofices gostosas hauhauhau

Rox natal :D

* * *

Abigail sentou-se na cama recém arrumada, afastando os travesseiros e colocando um deles em seu colo.

Verônica imitou o gesto da mãe, sentando-se na outra metade, aguardando.

"Sei que agora se lembra de muitas coisas e descobriu outras. Você, seu pai e eu, morávamos aqui. Pela primeira vez, não dividíamos a casa da árvore com a expedição que, devido a novas pesquisas, havia se posicionado em outra região do platô. Minha mãe estava muito doente e fui chamada a Avalon. Apenas um dia após minha chegada ela faleceu e eu me tornei a nova protetora. A meu pedido, Thomas a levou até as amazonas, com quem você permaneceu por uns dois ou três meses. Entenda que poucas pessoas no platô sabiam a respeito das protetoras. A líder das amazonas era uma delas e a acolheu e a treinou durante esse tempo. Também ordenei que alguns avatares a vigiassem, quando fora do território das amazonas. Avalon estava em perigo e não pude retornar imediatamente. Quando isso foi possível, procurei Thomas e as amazonas a trouxeram de volta. Nos encontramos no portal, o mesmo lugar onde você recuperou algumas de suas memórias."

"Mãe, lembra quando escreveu no diário que a primeira protetora se chamava Verônica?"

"Sim."

"Você sabia que o portal para Avalon é, na verdade, o túmulo dela?"

Abigail espantou-se – "Tem certeza?"

"Tenho. Marguerite e eu revivemos as histórias de Morrighan e Verônica."

"Reviveram?" - Abigail perguntou interessada.

"Bom, é uma longa história que lhe contarei em outro momento. Participamos de um ritual dos Zanga para entender alguns sonhos que tivemos e descobrimos que fomos elas, em uma outra vida."

"Filha, isso é fantástico e inacreditável! Muitas histórias e lendas a respeito de nossa origem se perderam ao longo dos séculos. Talvez possa nos ajudar a resgatá-las."

Verônica sorriu – "Será um prazer."

"Então, Mordren nos descobriu, matou seu pai e eu a levei para Avalon." - Abigail fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. Apesar do tempo, as lembranças ainda machucavam - "Era o único modo de nos salvarmos. Lá você ficou comigo por alguns meses. Se não fosse por você, não sei se eu teria suportado a perda de Thomas. Mas após algum tempo, algumas batalhas começaram a acontecer no platô e percebemos que os homens de Mordren procuravam avidamente por Avalon e por nós. E começavam a se aproximar... Eu não poderia sair de lá e fiquei imaginando como protegê-la. Você é e sempre foi a coisa mais importante da minha vida, filha." – olhou para Verônica que escutava atenta – "Concluí que a melhor maneira de protegê-la seria retira-la de Avalon e impedir que você lembrasse. Se você soubesse, poderia procurar Avalon, perguntar pelo platô e se revelar como a próxima protetora. Foi quando retirei parte de suas memórias e coloquei outras, como o desaparecimento de Thomas e eu, e o extermínio da expedição pelos homens macacos."

"Mas como eu poderia estar segura se estava sozinha. Eu tinha dez anos mãe... ou não?" - Verônica sentia uma angústia que lhe comprimia o peito, como se fosse sufocar. Mas estava disposta a ouvir tudo.

"Aos dez eu a levei para Avalon, aos doze eu a deixei na casa da árvore. Foi a coisa mais difícil que fiz na vida. Confiei que o que você aprendeu com as amazonas e com a educação que Thomas e eu lhe demos seria suficiente. Eu acreditei cegamente e você conseguiu."

"Como você sabia se eu estava bem? Eu podia ter morrido." - Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Verônica.

Abigail abaixou a cabeça.

"Você tem razão. Mas não podia deixar que você caísse nas mãos de Mordren. Isso seria impensável. No primeiro ano, eu não sabia se você estava bem. Pedia aos deuses que a protegessem e meu coração estava partido. Eu preferia perdê-la para sempre, desde que você estivesse longe daquele crápula e sua linhagem. Ele sabia que você não estava em Avalon, mas não sabia onde. Só anos depois foi que ele encontrou Rouanet que lhe contou sobre a casa da árvore. Na época fiz o que me foi possível e me pareceu o melhor."

"Mas como se os membros da expedição Layton foram mortos por Mordren?" – Verônica perguntou curiosa.

"Lembre-se que a expedição não mais estava acampada na casa da árvore. E Mordren os encontrou longe daqui."

"Continue." - Verônica lutava contra o turbilhão de emoções que estava a ponto de explodir.

"Com o passar dos anos, você foi crescendo e ficando mais forte até se tornar uma mulher."

"Você me vigiava? Ou era algum avatar?" – estava cada vez mais confusa.

"Nenhum avatar se aproximou de você durante esse tempo. Eu não queria que eles chamassem a atenção para você. Algumas vezes, não resisti e confesso que a vi de longe."

"E por que não me procurou, mãe?"

"Porque meu medo de reencontrá-la aumentava a cada dia. Eu entrei em pânico. E esse pânico só aumentou até o dia em que você recebeu a expedição Challenger na casa da árvore. Meu coração se tranqüilizou um pouco por você não estar mais sozinha."

* * *

Após perceberem que a amiga estava finalmente tendo uma séria conversa com a mãe, ansiosos, os exploradores tentaram se ocupar com alguma coisa.

Marguerite se recolheu ao quarto cuidando de suas costuras; Roxton foi para a varanda e resolveu limpar as armas já impecáveis; Challenger foi para o laboratório, mas não conseguia fazer nada e Summerlee resolveu se acalmar mexendo na pequena plantação de temperos. Malone permanecia sentado junto à mesa da cozinha sem fazer nada. Apenas aguardando que Verônica precisasse dele.

* * *

"Um dia sentimos uma vibração. A experiência de viajar no tempo do professor Challenger provocara uma reação em cadeia no platô e tornou tudo instável. E foi piorando. Saí de Avalon, mas as forças me faltaram. Conforme ia me afastando de lá, mais fraca ficava e eu não entendia por que. Alguma coisa estava me deixando doente. As mudanças na energia começavam a ficar mais intensas. Algo precisava ser feito. Pela primeira vez desde que me tornei protetora, entreguei o trion a um dos avatares, que o levou para o platô. Eu tinha esperança que você seguisse seus instintos e o encontrasse. E você o fez."

"E, de posse do trion, eu fui ao portal e acabei recobrando parte de minhas memórias. Mas ao mesmo tempo, isso trouxe Mordren até mim." – Verônica completou.

"Sim."

"E quando o platô entrou em colapso, eu estava bem no centro e de posse do trion..."

"O que possibilitou que tudo se estabilizasse. Você agiu muito bem, filha."

"E mesmo depois disso você continuou se escondendo de mim." - a loira concluiu amargamente.

"Lembre-se que o tempo voltou quando o platô foi restaurado. E você havia encontrado os meus diários.

"Ned os encontrou e me deu."

"E por isso você pôde finalmente conhecer um pouco mais sobre a minha vida e de seu pai... Demorou algum tempo até que eu me recuperasse completamente. Então, outra coisa também aconteceu e tive que mudar minhas prioridades. Hellen e Rouanet haviam entrado no platô e estavam atrás do oroborus e do trion. Mais uma vez, nosso encontro teria que esperar. Eu precisava resolver tudo para só então chegar a você. E isso significou, inclusive, chegar até Ned Malone."

Verônica não conseguia dizer nenhuma palavra. Depois de tantos anos sem saber de nada, ou pior, conhecendo coisas completamente erradas, ela recebia uma enxurrada de informações, a maioria delas sem que estivesse pronta para analisar. Finalmente levantou-se.

"Desculpe. Será que podemos continuar amanhã? Estou cansada e preciso ficar um pouco sozinha."

"Você está bem?" – Abigail perguntou preocupada.

"Não, mas amanhã estarei melhor... Boa noite, mãe!"

"Filha?"

"Sim?"

"Se quer ter raiva de alguém, tenha de mim. Ned quis o tempo todo, que a verdade lhe fosse revelada. Eu o fiz prometer que guardaria o segredo de você. Ele a ama, Verônica..."

"Boa noite, mãe." – a moça a interrompeu, dando um último suspiro de cansaço de tudo aquilo.

Verônica saiu do quarto e viu Malone esperando por ela, e o interrompeu antes que o jornalista falasse alguma coisa.

"Agora não, Ned... Até amanhã." – e foi para o seu quarto.

A loira deitou-se na cama, abraçando o travesseiro, e chorou, chorou muito, como talvez nunca tivesse feito em toda sua vida. Um choro silencioso e doloroso. Somente quando conseguiu conter as lágrimas e a intensidade daquelas emoções, foi que começou a pensar em tudo o que acabara de ouvir.

* * *

Marguerite acordou muito cedo. Não havia dormido bem e, ao amanhecer, foi atraída pelo cheiro de café. Viu a protetora na cozinha preparando a refeição.

"Bom dia, senhorita Krux... ou talvez deva chamá-la de senhorita Mayfair." – a protetora sorriu entregando uma xícara de café a herdeira.

"Por favor, me chame de Marguerite."

"Marguerite." – Abigail colocava a mesa com frutas, bolo, panquecas e pão. Tudo muito fresco.

"Onde está Verônica?" – perguntou a morena preocupada com a amiga que era sempre a primeira a se levantar.

A mulher suspirou – "Ela acordou muito cedo e saiu. O sol mal tinha nascido."

"Ela está bem?"

"Não sei, espero que sim. Acho que ela precisa ficar um pouco sozinha."

"Abi?" - Marguerite parou tentando controlar a ansiedade e como que escolhendo as melhores palavras. Entretanto, a frase saiu simples, como realmente deveria ser - "Como era minha mãe?" - desde que a protetora regressara ao lar, a herdeira estava com essa pergunta enroscada em sua garganta.

A protetora sorriu, sentando-se em frente à herdeira e apoiando os braços na mesa. Sua mente escapou, por segundos, a um passado muito distante. E muito feliz.

"Ah! Anne Mayfair... Anne é uma amiga que jamais esquecerei. Aliás, quem a conhecia, nunca lhe era indiferente. Acho que é a mulher mais bonita que já conheci. Apesar de tudo e da tristeza que carregava com ela, uma mulher com quem se podia falar sobre qualquer assunto, além de ter um ótimo senso de humor. Mas acima de tudo, ela sabia ouvir. Enquanto morei em sua casa, inúmeras vezes foi Anne quem me consolou quando eu chorava com saudade de casa."

Marguerite sorria.

"E quanto a meu pai?"

"Leon sempre foi um cavalheiro. Íntegro, discreto e adorava sua mãe. Era maravilhoso ver como os dois trocavam olhares e se apoiavam."

O rosto de Marguerite iluminou-se num radiante sorriso. Entretanto, uma pontada de tristeza ao pensar em Roxton e em como seu relacionamento havia mudado com o passar do tempo. Tudo parecia estar bem quando então voltaram a estaca zero e, agora, Roxton havia desistido de esperar. Será que um dia seria capaz de viver um amor como o de seus pais?

"Acha que ainda estão vivos?" - ela retornou.

"Eu não sei. Mas é bastante provável." - Abigail parou, pensativa - "Se não me engano, tenho uma foto deles em algum lugar. Tratarei de encontrá-la para você."

A idéia deixou Marguerite ainda mais feliz - "Seria maravilhoso, Abi!"

* * *

Arthur sentou-se no tronco ficando ao lado de Verônica, que estava tão distraída que mal o notou.

Após o café da manhã, com todos ficando preocupados com a demora da moça, Summerlee insistira em ir atrás dela. Arthur suspeitava onde podia encontrá-la. Na colina onde Verônica costumava desenhar quando queria ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos.

"Incomodo?"

"O senhor nunca incomoda, professor." – ela sorriu. Depois os dois permaneceram calados por mais algum tempo até que o botânico mais uma vez quebrou o silêncio enquanto observava a maravilhosa vista do platô.

"Sabe, depois que perdi minha esposa, não queria fazer mais nada. Tinha esperança de que os dias passassem tão rápido quanto possível e que não me restasse muito mais tempo até poder reencontrá-la. E calculei que aceitando me juntar a expedição Challenger, eu pudesse abreviar meus dias. Contrair malária, ser atacado por algum animal, canibais, qualquer coisa. Mas quando cheguei aqui, foi como se a vida recomeçasse. O mundo perdido me deu uma nova chance..." – ele a observou por alguns segundos antes de continuar – "...Eu gosto de novas chances, você não?"

Verônica segurou a mão do amigo.

"Está um belo dia hoje."

"Perfeito. Aliás, estou com muita fome."

"É, eu também."

Arthur fez menção de levantar e a moça o ajudou. O botânico ofereceu-lhe o braço cavalheirescamente.

"Me dá a honra?"

"Sem nenhuma dúvida." – Verônica aceitou a cortesia e, juntos, os dois voltaram à casa da árvore.

* * *

"Lorde Harold? Lorde Harold?" - a voz monótona, porém insistente, parecia vir de longe, resgatando o homem do sono pesado induzido pelo excesso de bebida alcoólica.

"Maldição! O que você quer? Quantas vezes eu já falei para não me acordarem antes do meio dia?" - gritou furioso o jovem que pouco se importava por estar sem camisa, o físico forte e bem delineado enrijecendo-se ante a exclamação raivosa.

A jovem criada procurava não irritá-lo ainda mais. Lorde Harold, afinal, era um boa vida cheio de manias e vícios, sendo os principais as belas mulheres e o jogo, o que já lhe consumira grande parte de sua fortuna. Porém, como muitos da alta sociedade, enquanto restasse uma única libra para ser gasta, manteria as aparências.

"O senhor tem uma visita... Leon Mayfair o aguarda na biblioteca." - a sonolência logo foi substituída por um súbito despertar, seus sentidos em alerta.

Perguntou-se o que poderia querer o grande amigo de seu falecido pai. Um amigo, aliás, muito conveniente, pois era homem influente e de muitas posses.

Tão rápido quanto pode lorde Harold vestiu-se, indo ao encontro do inesperado visitante.

"Senhor Mayfair, que surpresa agradável! Não o vejo desde a morte de meu querido pai!"

Leon sabia perfeitamente o quanto a frase soava falsa. Harold foi uma fonte de desgosto para seu falecido amigo, sempre se envolvendo em escândalos encobertos por sua posição social, dado aos desfrutes e gastos imensuráveis. Porém precisava admitir, muitos ainda acreditavam que o jovem nadava em dinheiro. Além de ser um homem muito atraente, um destruidor de corações. Perfeito para o que tinha em mente.

"Podemos deixar de lado a hipocrisia, Harold. Venho aqui para tratar de negócios." – Leon jogou um maço de dinheiro na mesa – "Conhece Hellen Mayfair?"

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Mais uma rima riquíssima**

**O rato roeu a roupa do rei de Roma**

**E vai fazer demorar pra colocar outro capítulo emocionante**

**Se não tiver RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**TCHAN! TCHAN! TCHAN! Estão de volta os extras e para começar cena excluída do DVD.**

_Abigail chamou a filha para uma conversa séria, o que a moça já pressentiu por seu tom de voz._

"_Verônica, podemos conversar?" – a protetora indicou o quarto onde a moça entrou._

"_Diga lá." – Verônica mascava ruidosamente um chiclete de morango._

"_Sabe, filha, sei que é desagradável, mas como mãe não posso deixar de dizer." - Abi começou cheia de dedos._

"_O que foi?" - uma bola de chiclete estourou, ruidosa, colando um pouco de goma no rosto de Verônica (se fosse Bubaloo não grudava) - "Droga, odeio quando isso acontece."_

_Abi pigarreou antes de continuar – "Essa sua roupa. Não é nada adequada."_

"_Por quê? Só porque é sempre a mesma desde a primeira temporada? Qual é mãe, eu gosto do modelo, tenho vários já, todos idênticos!" - Verônica estava na defensiva._

"_Não é isso, filha, relaxa e me escuta. Primeiro porque é feita de couro de animal e isso não é politicamente correto; segundo porque você fica muito exposta. Já pensou se você resolve voltar a estudar, fazer vestibular e passar na Zangauniban? Os intolerantes podem não entender."_

_Verônica abaixou a cabeça._

"_Sei que você tem razão, mas é que essa roupitcha é tão ventiladinha, valoriza meu corpo."_

"_Até demais." – Abigail revirou os olhos – "Vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos pensar juntas e costurarei pra você um vestido vermelho colante que vai ser um must." _

_"Mãe, só você me entende!" – comovida, Verônica abraçou a mãe que continuou: _

"_Venha, vamos tirar suas medidas, Verônica. Nada como um modelito após o outro." _


	3. Capítulo 3

**DDT6: FANTASMAS QUE SE VÃO**

**Capítulo 3**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTATÍSSIMO: Esta fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo, DDT4: Segredos e Verdades e DDT5: Nossas Vidas na Outra Vida. **

**COMMENTS: **

Mamma Corleone: Eu ainda acho que vc deveria escrever para o meu deleite uma 4ª temporada, mas por enquanto eu me contento com The return, mas depois que vc terminar, volto a te encher hauhauhau Amo tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Jéssica: Calma, se tiver só romance eu sei que vc vai enjoar :P

AmandaBBC: Vc está traumatizada, sempre que acaba uma DDT, vc acha que demorará anos para ter outra, já reparou? Rs...

Marguerrite: Tem muito R&M neste capítulo sim... *carinha de desentendida do msn*

Jess: Nem tudo é o que parece *carinha de desentendida outra vez*

NinaMakea: Também acho que você andou sonhando rs... Mas pode ser erro do fanfiction porque nem sempre tenho recebido notificação de review ou das atualizações das escritoras que adicionei. Mais um mistério do platô rs...

Meninas, caso não nos falemos, um excelente 2010 para todas!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Verônica e Summerlee voltaram para a casa da árvore. No caminho, ainda colheram algumas flores e frutas. Pareciam animados. Ao chegarem, encontraram todos arrumando a mesa para o almoço, enquanto Abigail preparava a comida.

Como há muito tempo não se via, o grupo estava envolvido em tarefas comuns, as quais os mantinham juntos e empolgados. Mesmo Marguerite estava colaborando e sem reclamar. Esses detalhes não passaram despercebidos a Verônica, que sentiu-se grata, outra vez, por ter tão bons amigos em sua vida.

Vendo a mãe cozinhar, a moça foi até ela.

"Precisa de ajuda?" – perguntou.

"Pode preparar a salada?" – a protetora sorriu.

"Posso cortar as verduras... mas estou com saudade do seu tempero." - a loira sorriu de volta.

"Combinado." - Respondeu Abigail satisfeita. Por um instante, lembrou-se saudosa da pequena Verônica que adorava ajudá-la na cozinha e sempre pedia para experimentar seus pratos antes que fossem à mesa. Muito tempo já havia se passado, mas havia coisas que pareciam não mudar. Não importava seu tamanho, ela sempre seria sua menina.

Da parte de Verônica, era uma característica sua sempre tentar resolver seus problemas de forma direta e rápida. A situação com sua mãe havia se prolongado por tempo demais... Anos a fio. É claro que ainda estava magoada. No entanto, não podia trazer de volta o que havia perdido, e decidira que a coisa mais importante era ter Abigail em sua vida. Sem dúvida, deveriam conversar muito a respeito do passado, mas queria olhar para o futuro e fazê-lo junto com as pessoas que amava.

* * *

Marguerite andava pensativa. Observava Roxton. Alguma coisa estava diferente. Sempre que brigavam e se separavam, John tinha duas reações. Ou se afastava, talvez temendo ficar por perto e não resistir a ela, ou ficava claramente aborrecido, se tornando muitas vezes até indelicado com ela. Desta vez, a herdeira conheceu uma terceira face do caçador e... não gostou nem um pouco. Após a conversa que haviam tido, ele continuava a tratar a todos, inclusive ela, com gentileza e cordialidade. Mas Marguerite não sentia mais seus olhares furtivos observando-a, não havia a tentativa fingida de ignorá-la ou provocá-la. Roxton simplesmente parecia não ligar mais.

Em sua cabeça havia tantas coisas... Seu passado, seu seqüestro, os anos sozinha, procurando sua família. Agora sabia de tudo. Mas então, por que não podia deixar que as coisas se resolvessem a seu tempo? Por que Verônica podia fazê-lo e ela não? Será que era isso que John queria dizer?

"Droga!" – falou em voz baixa. Então escutou a voz que a chamava na entrada de seus aposentos.

"Marguerite!"

"Abi? Por favor, entre."

A protetora entrou e percebeu que a herdeira parecia ter chorado.

"Está tudo bem com você?"

"Sim... apenas uma alergia que às vezes me incomoda um pouco." - respondeu com um sorriso artificial, recompondo-se.

"Entendo." – Abigail mostrou a echarpe que trazia nas mãos – "Desculpe-me, não encontrei a foto de que lhe falei. Mas enquanto olhava minhas coisas, encontrei isto."**

"É linda." - comentou sem entender.

"Era de sua mãe. Lembro que, em uma noite mais fria, ela me emprestou para que eu não me resfriasse. Quando fui devolvê-la, Anne me deu de presente. Gostaria que ficasse com ela." - a protetora estendeu a peça a Marguerite.

A herdeira sorriu, tocando com carinho o tecido cor de marfim com fios prateados e levando ao rosto, sentindo o perfume e a maciez.

Então, aconteceu... voltou a ter visões, outra vez relacionadas à história de um objeto significativo.

Seus olhos estavam como se fitassem algo à sua frente, imóveis, as pupilas dilatadas. As imagens eram rápidas, escuras e um pouco embaçadas; os sons, abafados, como se não pudessem chegar completamente a ela.

Conseguiu ver uma mulher muito elegante usando um vestido vinho com alguns detalhes em cetim cor de marfim, assim como a echarpe. Estava sentada no camarote do teatro de Londres e Marguerite quase podia ouvir a ópera que ela assistia. Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da mulher e ela a secou com um lenço branco, usava uma luva que ia até metade do braço.

Nesse instante, um homem segurou sua mão e eles trocaram um sorriso, obviamente apaixonados.

Por mais que se esforçasse, Marguerite não conseguia ver-lhes os rostos com clareza.

Para Abigail, Marguerite ficou assim por breves segundos e, após a convivência com Anne, sabia perfeitamente o que havia acontecido. Como a herdeira começara a despertar o dom há pouco tempo, não o controlava como Anne, o que seria uma questão de tempo.

Como Marguerite respirou fundo, rapidamente recuperando a compostura, a protetora entendeu que ela não tinha intenção de comentar o assunto naquele momento. Assim, quando ela voltou a falar, deixou-a pensar que não percebeu nada.

"Obrigada, Abi! De verdade." – disse com a voz emocionada.

"De nada." – a protetora já ia saindo, mas se virou uma última vez – "Marguerite?"

"Sim."

"Pense menos. Vai fazer sua alergia melhorar."

* * *

O baile no Carlton House transcorria animadíssimo. Era impossível não se deixar fascinar pelos ambientes amplos, o salão enorme, pelas cortinas de seda cor de vinho, e estátuas no mais fino mármore italiano. Das colunas de granito avermelhado, pendiam faixas em tecido na cor das cortinas, terminando em lindos arranjos de flores naturais.

As mulheres usavam vestidos de cintura alta — confeccionados em cetim, veludo ou musselina, colantes, revelando as curvas do corpo complementados por tiaras magníficas, brincos e colares reluzentes, competindo em colorido com muitos dos homens em cujos paletós sobressaiam condecorações. Os outros usavam alinhados trajes black tie. Smoking, fraque, meio fraque ou fraquete. Os convidados militares trajavam com orgulho seus uniformes de gala.

O jantar prometia ser longo e requintado, com vários pratos franceses servidos em baixelas de prata, mas antes de os convidados se dirigirem à mesa, se entretinham conversando ao som de uma orquestra de dança, indispensáveis em eventos daquele porte.

"Parece que lorde Burlington está muito interessado em você, Laura." - a ruiva de longos cabelos encaracolados, presos no alto da cabeça com uma tiara, comentou com a amiga ao ver os olhares nada discretos do nobre.

"Hellen, francamente, ele é horrível! Não sei como se atreve a pensar que eu o aceitaria como marido!"- comentou olhando para o homem, expressando claramente sua repulsa por suas intenções.

"Cavalheiros em idade de casar são muito pretensiosos, além disso, com sua posição social, ele pode se dar ao luxo de buscar uma esposa jovem e bonita. Aliás, muitas mulheres deste salão se sentiriam honradas com a atenção que ele lhe dispensa. Mas, diga-me uma coisa: o que o duque de Gainsborough lhe disse, ontem à noite?" - Comentou a mãe de Hellen, Charlote Mayfair.

"Não me pediu em casamento, se é o que a senhora quer saber. Dancei duas vezes com ele… ou foram três… enfim, não foi nada de mais." - a moça respondeu, só então se dando conta do silêncio de Hellen. Acompanhando seu olhar, viu que observava um belo homem a algumas mesas de distância.

"Você é, sem dúvida, um sucesso!" - comentou risonha.

"Estou muito atenta ao que estão conversando, Laura, mas vejo algo mais interessante logo ali."

"Humm... Lorde Harold? Dizem que é um boa vida, sempre cercado de belas mulheres sem nunca se comprometer com nenhuma delas. Herdou o título do pai há alguns anos."

"Hellen, não perca seu tempo. Há rumores de que está falido, não é um partido interessante para você." - sua mãe interveio.

"Pelo contrário, senhora Mayfair! Lorde Harold tem sido visto em excelentes locais, sem poupar um único centavo." - Laura comentou, o que era, de fato, verdade – "Dizem que tem feito excelentes negócios."

"Mas Sir Francis é muito mais rico, além de ser amigo pessoal do príncipe de Gales. Não considero apropriado que comentem por aí que você está correspondendo aos olhares de um lorde mulherengo quando pode ter algo muito melhor."

Se Laura e Charlote não estivessem tão preocupadas em apurar qual o melhor partido e o mais rico, teriam visto lorde Harold se aproximar da mesa, fazendo um sutil cumprimento e estendendo a mão para Hellen.

"A senhorita me concederia a honra de sua primeira dança?" - a voz macia seguida dos gestos polidos e elegantes era a combinação perfeita, além do físico forte e másculo.

* * *

Ned estava sentado consertando alguns cestos. Uma das coisas que havia aprendido e que gostava muito no mundo perdido era se dedicar um pouco ao trabalho braçal onde, ao contrário de escrever, não precisava pensar sobre nada. Estendeu a mão para pegar a faca de corte lateral, mas não encontrou. Olhou em volta até ver os pés calçados com botas de couro.

"É isso que está procurando?" – disse a voz suave segurando a faca.

Malone sorriu, no entanto não ergueu o rosto – "Estou tentando terminar o que comecei."

"E eu tentando recomeçar o que terminei." – Verônica sentou ao lado do jornalista ao mesmo tempo em que lhe entregava a faca – "Acho que é minha vez de pedir desculpas."

"Por quê?"

Verônica adotou um tom casual – "Vejamos: chamei você de canalha, de traidor, e de mais algumas coisas."

"Concordo com o traidor, mas não com o canalha." - Ned riu, adotando o mesmo tom que ela.

"Lembra o quanto hesitamos em começar nosso relacionamento?"

"Sim. Tínhamos medo de que nossa amizade ficasse comprometida. E quase estragamos tudo, não foi?"

"É. Dentre todas as coisas no mundo eu não quero perder sua amizade."

Ned pegou a mão da moça – "Quer que voltemos a ser apenas amigos?"

"Eu quero tudo, Ned. Mas acho que devemos sempre nos lembrar de qual sentimento nos uniu em primeiro lugar."

"Humm... Já que somos apenas amigos, acha que sua mãe me permitiria cortejá-la?" - o jornalista falou em tom jocoso, mas que continha certa veracidade.

"Não deveria pedir a mim?" – ela cutucou-lhe as costelas.

"Claro que não. Sabe, em várias culturas, as filhas aceitam resignadas as escolhas dos pais."

"E se eu não quiser?" - Ela perguntou desafiadora.

"Você não tem escolha." - Malone respondeu tentando parecer sério e enrugando a testa.

"E você é muito convencido."

O jornalista aproximou seu rosto do dela e lhe beijou levemente os lábios.

"Você ainda não falou com minha mãe." – riu Verônica.

"Tem razão. Vou me comportar. E agora, me ajude a terminar o conserto destas cestas."

* * *

Além de ficar bastante tempo com a filha, Abigail ficou fascinada com a possibilidade de conhecer melhor aqueles que se tornaram tão donos da casa da árvore quanto ela.

Trocou muitas idéias com Summerlee.

"Professor, acreditaria se eu lhe dissesse que conheci Thomas ao assistir uma palestra sua?"

"Sério?" - O botânico ficou empolgado.

"Sim... por vários motivos, entre eles sua apresentação impecável. Acabou se tornando um evento inesquecível."

"Quem diria." – Arthur analisou – "Você e seu marido se conheceram em uma palestra minha, sem saber que eu era tio-avô de Marguerite. E acabamos nos encontrando neste lugar tão longínquo."

"Assim como me tornei amiga de Anne e seu marido, Leon, que também é seu sobrinho" - relembrou a protetora.

"É, minha cara, depois de tudo isso, ainda é possível dizer que não há um mistério por trás de tantos encontros inusitados?"

* * *

Com Roxton, Abi gostou de conversar a respeito de viagens. Ela perguntou e escutou ele falar um pouco sobre algumas de suas aventuras pelo mundo. Riram juntos quando ele narrou histórias divertidas e, às vezes, constrangedoras.

"Gostava de Londres, senhora?" - Perguntou empolgado, mas ainda não o suficiente para chamá-la pelo nome, apesar de ela já o ter pedido algumas vezes que o fizesse.

"Ah, sim. Apesar de preferir o clima mais quente do platô, Londres é um lugar fantástico. Eu gostava muito de sair, dançar nos maravilhosos bailes, ir a galerias de arte, concertos ou caminhar pelo Hyde Park."

John sentiu-se a vontade com a protetora.

"Verônica me disse que foi lá que conheceu seu marido." - Perguntou interessado, mas também ciente de que era um assunto prazeroso para ela.

O rosto de Abi pareceu se iluminar com a doce lembrança.

"É surpreendente como as coisas acabam acontecendo. Eu, aqui no mundo perdido, cruzei o oceano para encontrar Thomas. E, às vezes, as pessoas moram tão perto a vida toda e acabam se encontrando em lugares distantes." – a mulher olhou para o caçador, que riu.

Inevitavelmente, pensou em Marguerite. Se ela não tivesse sido raptada, seguramente teriam se encontrado, pois freqüentariam os mesmos lugares e, inclusive, sua mãe era grande amiga da tia da herdeira, Charlote. Não tendo sido isso possível, entretanto, estiveram muito próximos em Avebury e na guerra, quando ele abriu mão de sua patente para proteger Parcival, sem saber que essa era a identidade secreta de Marguerite.

Por fim, tiveram que cruzar o oceano e vir parar numa região inóspita para que se conhecessem. Não deixava de ter certa ironia do destino, ele pensava. Mas infelizmente, ele e Marguerite não puderam construir o mesmo que Abigail e Thomas.

"Vocês se amavam muito, não é?"

"Sim. Mas não foi só isso que nos manteve juntos."

Roxton ficou visivelmente surpreso com a resposta espontânea da protetora.

"Não?"

"Thomas era um romântico, muito mais do que eu. Mas junto com o amor, procurávamos deixar claro a importância do outro. Sinceramente, Roxton, eu acredito que o amor deva seguir junto com o cuidar, ou ele não sobrevive. Mas isso vale para os dois lados."

"Entendo." - Falou pensativo. É claro que entendia. Era exatamente isso que sentia em relação a Marguerite e o que o fez simplesmente desistir de tentar, pois se deu conta que remava contra a maré, enquanto ela fazia o movimento contrário.

Abigail pediu licença e se retirou, Verônica a chamava. O caçador estava tão compenetrado nesse pensamento que mal notou já estar sozinho. Também ficou pensando quem era Abigail Layton de verdade, que parecia sempre dizer a coisa certa para quem precisasse.

Depois, sorriu com o pensamento tolo, infantil, como o filho que pensa que seus pais adivinharão o que pensa. Mesmo assim, reconheceu o quanto aquela mulher era sábia e, coincidência ou não, ela lhe deu algo em que pensar.

* * *

"Mãe! Vai mesmo levá-los a Avalon?" – Verônica procurou Abigail e falou-lhe reservadamente.

"Sim. E depois a saída do platô. Já decidiu se irá com eles?"

"Ainda não." - Verônica fez uma pausa. "Tenho pensado e há uma coisa que gostaria de fazer lá fora."

"Vai me dizer o que é?"

"Talvez mais tarde, caso eu me decida. Mas queria falar sobre outra coisa. Se vamos até Avalon precisamos nos apressar. Os ventos tem mudado e..."

"... uma violenta tempestade parece estar se formando." – completou a protetora que também conhecia bem o platô – "... reparei isso desde ontem. Está muito mais quente e úmido do que de costume. O que acha?"

"Acredito que caia em uns dois dias, talvez três. Se partirmos logo é provável que consigamos abrigo em alguma caverna. Isso se a viagem durar mais do que isso."

"Não caminharemos até lá." – anunciou Abigail surpreendendo a filha – "Eu os transportarei da mesma forma que a levei anos atrás."

* * *

Assim que o Sr. Thompson, advogado da família Mayfair, foi recebido na biblioteca por Anne e Leon, ele tratou de retirar os documentos de sua maleta, expondo-lhes a atual situação.

"Os senhor e a senhora ficarão muito satisfeitos." - o simpático homem começou com um sorriso - "Conforme determinação judicial, todo o valor recebido por sua irmã em forma de pensão tornou-se uma grande soma que, por direito, lhes pertence. Nesse caso, os senhores passaram a ser seus credores. Como já haviam manifestado seu interesse em recuperar as propriedades que tocaram a Sra. Charlote no momento da partilha dos bens de seus falecidos pais, já providenciei que entrem como parte do pagamento da dívida."

"Parte?" - Anne, sentada ao lado do marido cruzou os braços, recostando-se com elegância no estofado macio do sofá.

"Sim, senhora. O débito ultrapassa em muito o valor das propriedades. Sinceramente, após o levantamento parcial dos bens, não vejo como sua irmã poderá saldar a dívida."

O casal trocou um breve olhar de cumplicidade. Era o que imaginavam desde o princípio. Agora, o advogado lhes trazia, de fato, à realidade seus planos apenas imaginados.

"Está de parabéns, Sr. Thompson." - elogiou Leon Mayfair - "Certifique-se de que Charlote e sua filha continuem tendo acesso ao que pensam ser sua pensão e seus bens, e cuide para que cada gasto seja somado à dívida já existente. Seu próximo passo será cuidar disso junto ao banco. E, claro, fazer com que assinem os documentos."

O advogado agradeceu e começou a recolher seus papéis, quando então acrescentou - "E a questão do sobrenome também foi resolvida. Sei que não era sua prioridade, mas me antecipei de qualquer forma."

"Obrigada por seus serviços." - Anne agradeceu enquanto o marido preenchia uma folha de cheque.

"Seus honorários, Sr. Thompson, e uma pequena gratificação pela qualidade de seu trabalho." - Leon estendeu-lhe a folha, diante da qual o advogado arregalou os olhos como se não acreditasse no que via. Obviamente, saiu muito satisfeito por atender aos interesses da família.

Quando a porta se fechou e o casal voltou a ficar a sós, Anne caminhou até a janela e deu um suspiro profundo. Leon que voltara a sentar-se no sofá aveludado de dois lugares e a observava.

"O que a aborrece, Anne?"

"Preocupar-me em fazer justiça ao mal que Charlote nos causou me manteve ocupada por esse tempo. E agora que estamos muito perto de conseguir, me dou conta do que, o tempo todo, eu já sabia: não há nada do mundo que possa mudar a realidade de que perdemos nossa única filha. Acha que seria diferente se tivéssemos... não sei, tido outros filhos ou mesmo adotado uma criança?"

"Venha cá, querida." - ele fez sinal com a mão e ela se sentou em seu colo, passando o braço ao redor dos ombros dele. Leon envolveu sua cintura e a olhou cheio de amor - "O motivo de estarmos fazendo isso é impedir que sua irmã tenha algo que não lhe pertence por direito. E, principalmente, não deixarmos que continuem fazendo o que querem sem que ninguém as impeça. A confissão de Elizabeth Roxton foi a gota d'agua para deixarmos de sermos tolos e continuarmos a ser tratados como tal. Anne, foi o que conversamos antes de começarmos. Quanto ao restante, de que adianta lamentar como as coisas poderiam ter sido? Isso não vai mudar nada. Precisamos nos resignar e viver da melhor forma possível. E temos conseguido, não é?"

Anne sorriu um pouco mais animada. Era impressionante para ela como Leon era um homem de muitas qualidades e como não o havia deixado de amar por um minuto sequer durante os anos. Aliás, sabia que se não tivessem construído um amor tão sólido, não teria sobrevivido à perda de sua pequena Marguerite.

Quando isso ocorreu, ele permaneceu a seu lado, pacientemente, sem economizar em esforços nas buscas, ao mesmo tempo em que a confortava. Intimamente, Anne decidiu que não queria ter outros filhos; aquela perda havia sido demais para ela. Quando, muito depois, resolveu expor isso a Leon, ele já imaginava e a compreendeu. Quanto à adoção, nunca tocaram no assunto, mas ambos que sabiam que adotado ou não, o amor por um filho seria o mesmo.

Outra vez, como muitas outras, Anne agradeceu aos deuses por feito um casamento por amor, escolha mútua, sem imposições sociais. E apesar das perdas pelas quais passaram, ela não podia negar que tiveram uma vida muito feliz e plena.

"Eu o amo, Leon." - ela disse simplesmente, fitando com encantamento seus olhos brilhantes.

Os lábios de Leon se abriram num delicioso sorriso, revelando os dentes alvos e alinhados, antes de envolverem a boca de Anne num profundo beijo.

"Te amo, Anne. Posso não ter nenhum dom especial como você, mas sinto que ainda recuperaremos nossa filha. Eu ainda acredito nisso."

"Você é especial" - Anne concluiu enquanto o marido a embalava em seus braços.

* * *

Os exploradores caminharam até o portal, o túmulo da primeira protetora. Estavam felizes. A jornada que haviam começado anos antes estava finalmente chegando ao fim.

Pararam diante da pedra esculpida em formato triangular e coberta de símbolos.

A filha de protetora colocou-se diante dele.

"O portal de Verônica." – disse resgatando as lembranças da experiência em Zanga.

"Sim."

"E quanto ao oroborus? Não posso levá-lo a Avalon." - Lembrou Marguerite.

"Seremos transportados até a entrada de Avalon. Ao chegar lá, o deixaremos bem guardado enquanto vocês estiverem na cidade."

"E o que estamos esperando?" – George estava impaciente.

"Segurem as mãos." – Abi ficou perto da pedra enquanto, com uma das mãos segurava a de Verônica, em seguida vinham Ned, Marguerite, Summerlee, Challenger e Roxton. A protetora segurou o trion com a mão livre e o encaixou no meio do portal, aguardando que o brilho intenso os envolvesse.

Então... absolutamente nada aconteceu.

**CONTINUA**

*Quando Hellen e Rouanet reviraram a casa da árvore, em DDT2: Páginas perdidas, Hellen encontrou uma foto de Anne e tratou de surrupiar.

* * *

**Roam suas unhas, leitores, e mandem review! Temos recebido muito pouco e já cogitamos fazer uma GREVE!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Para vocês, outra linda poesia:_

_Sobre aquela serra há uma arara loura. _

_A arara loura falará? _

_Falará, a arara loura: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Da consagrada série "fic também é cultura" aí vai mais uma:**_

_**A origem dos cheques**_

_Na Idade Média, era comum que os senhores depositassem seu ouro em um único lugar que tinha instalações de segurança apropriadas: a oficina do ourives. Com o tempo, estes artesãos começaram a emitir papéis que representavam partidas de ouro que guardavam, obrigando-se a trocá-los pelo valor em metal precioso que cada um deles representava. Em fins da Idade Média, muitos ourives, mais tarde agentes financeiros e os primeiros bancos que foram surgindo, começaram a emitir os primeiros bilhetes de banco._

_No século XIV, com o surgimento da classe burguesa (burguesia) e o auge do comércio que mobilizou na Europa bens e valores em uma escala nunca antes imaginada, estes documentos com valores fixos muitas vezes eram insuficientes para as necessidades do capitalismo nascente, o que motivou outros novos documentos que podiam ser escritos pelo depositante com o valor desejado, sempre que estivesse coberto pelos seus depósitos._

_Eram letras de câmbio à vista, aceitas inicialmente pelo banco dos Médici de Florença e logo por outros estabelecimentos e que podem ser consideradas como os primeiros cheques, ainda que não tivessem esse nome._

_Este costume estendeu-se às Ilhas Britânicas com a criação, em 1605, do Banco da Inglaterra, que assumiu a função de guardar o ouro do reino e emitir papéis que o representassem, com seu valor equivalente expresso em libras esterlinas. Surgiram assim os primeiros bilhetes de banco emitidos por um Estado._

_Com a criação do Banco da Inglaterra, as letras de câmbio adquiriram novo auge e tanto esse como outros bancos começaram a dar a seus clientes blocos em branco dessas letras, que os depositantes preenchiam de acordo com o montante de retirada que quisessem fazer. Como os cheques de hoje em dia, cada folha desses livretos tinha um talão, no qual se anotavam os dados da retirada e que serviria para a verificação._


	4. Capítulo 4

**DDT6: FANTASMAS QUE SE VÃO**

**Capítulo 4**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTATÍSSIMO: Esta fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo, DDT4: Segredos e Verdades e DDT5: Nossas Vidas na Outra Vida. **

**COMMENTS: **

**Por TowandaBR (Atendendo a pedidos... na verdade um pedido.)**

Luanna: N&V são fofíssimos e muito menos enrolados. E quanto mais vc continuar elogiando os outros casais, maior a possibilidade de eu aumentar as partes N&V. Aliás vou substituir tudo o que for R&M por eles.

E aí vai a lista dos atores, que você pediu. Indicação de Lady K que vai arranjar a grana pra contratar todo mundo.

Lady Elizabeth Roxton: Sofia Loren

Laureana Roxton: Kay Panabaker

Lord Harold Salomon: Andy Baldwin

Leon Mayfair: Hugh Jackman

Anne Mayfair: Monica Belucci

Hellen Mayfair: Nicole Kidman

Charlote Mayfair: Merryl Streep

Lord Roxton (pai): Sean Conery

Andrew (filho do Mordren): Alessandro Gassman

Jessica: Não se preocupe. N&V moram em um duplex com vista para o mar dentro do meu coração. Ao contrário dos outros dois, que vc já sabem quem são, eles resolvem as coisas rapidinho.

Lady Anne R.A: Desistir? Imagina que o pobre Roxton tá tentando resolver tudo há mais de três anos. Marg merece perceber que ela não é o centro do universo. Até pq o centro do universo sou eu. He! He! He!

AmandaBBC: Seu review me emocionou. Tô chorando até agora. Vc disse que tava com saudades de mim e ainda elogiou N&V com tanto carinho... Emoção. Só por isso vou aumentar as partes N&V.

Mamma Corleone: Tenha fé. Quem sabe Rox arranja outra mulher que o entenda. E Marg encontre um nativo pra juntar os trapinhos. Hum!!! Até que não é uma má idéia.

Marguerrite: Que mania é essa de juntar R&M. Eles não se amam mais. Ponto final. Não querem mais nadinha um com o outro.

Prá ninguém reclamar que não tem R&M, eles são os homenageados das cenas excluídas.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Há dias Lady Elizabeth Roxton estava inquieta, preocupada, desde que recebera um telegrama comunicando-lhe do falecimento de um primo de seu marido, bem como o de sua esposa, em um terrível acidente automobilístico. Em seguida, chegou-lhe às mãos uma carta do advogado do falecido em que comunicava que, sendo ela a parente mais próxima, deveria assumir a tutela da filha do casal, bem como administrar-lhe os bens até que a jovem viesse a se casar ou completasse vinte e um anos. Caso se recusasse, a moça seria enviada a alguma instituição e seus bens seriam administrados por um escritório de advocacia.

Pouco se recordava da garota sardenta que havia visto pela última vez quando ela tinha não mais do que oito anos de idade. E já havia se passado uma década desde então. Tudo que sabia sobre Laureana era que ainda não havia sido apresentada à sociedade e que recebeu uma educação bastante progressista. Os pais, ambos professores, insistiam que uma mulher não deveria apenas saber francês, tocar piano e cuidar de uma casa, muito pelo contrário, valorizavam um intelecto brilhante e uma cabeça pensante. Lady Roxton não concordava com isso, sempre acreditou que mulheres que pensam demais, acabam se tornando um problema.

Assim, receava que a jovem viesse a lhe dar dores de cabeça. Além disso, criada no interior, tinha sérias dúvidas de que outros hábitos deselegantes ela ainda poderia ter. Precisaria estar atenta se fosse apresentá-la à sociedade e arranjar-lhe um bom casamento.

Entretanto, lembrou-se de como andava solitária e aborrecida. A mocinha poderia ser uma boa companhia. Claro, teria que voltar a frequentar os bailes e salões elegantes de Londres para apresentá-la e fazer-lhe um excelente casamento, o que acabou por considerar como sua nova missão. Além disso, não poderia recusar o pedido e deixar a garota vivendo em uma instituição com pessoas desconhecidas, cuidando dos seus interesses, quando havia ela, que era da família, para assumir a responsabilidade.

Receberia Laureana em sua casa e a tornaria uma dama, caso necessário, e lhe garantiria um futuro promissor.

* * *

Abigail ainda tentou fazer o portal funcionar mais uma, duas, três vezes... sem sucesso. Entregou o trion a Verônica. Quem sabe a próxima protetora pudesse ter êxito. Nada.

"O que está acontecendo?" – Marguerite perguntou.

"Eu não sei. O portal nunca falhou." – Abigail tentou mais uma vez.

"Seja lá o que for não temos muito tempo para pensar nisso." – disse Verônica olhando para as nuvens carregadas que se formavam.

"Vamos voltar." – Challenger deu a palavra final e, frustrados, todos apressaram o passo para chegar à casa da árvore. Com calma, pensariam no que fazer.

Certa de que o portal funcionaria, Abigail mandara os avatares de volta a Avalon, dias antes.

Acompanhados de Verônica e sua mãe, os exploradores chegaram encharcados à casa da árvore. A chuva veio rápida e os pegou no meio do caminho de volta.

Após tomarem um banho **(N.A.: não juntos, mentes pervertidas. Um de cada vez)** e colocarem roupas secas, reuniram-se na sala. A intensidade da chuva aumentara significativamente.

Verônica parecia preocupada - "Não é uma chuva típica do platô."

"Típica ou não, nosso caminho para casa vai ter que esperar. Como sempre." – Marguerite estava desapontada e ninguém poderia culpá-la. Na verdade, o desapontamento era geral.

"Teremos que seguir a pé até Avalon." – comunicou a protetora –"Uns quatro dias de caminhada. Se formos rápido, um pouco menos. Quando a chuva parar, eu os levarei."

"Até lá, prepararemos nossa viagem." - Challenger concluiu.

* * *

Laureana repassava várias vezes a mesma cena em sua cabeça: os pais saindo, tão felizes, para jantar na residência de amigos... mas jamais voltaram. Ao invés disso, durante a madrugada, a polícia veio à casa comunicar sobre o acidente ao qual não sobreviveram.

Dia após dia, tinha a impressão de que, a qualquer momento, seus pais bateriam à porta, chamando-a. E agora sabia que teria de parar de alimentar essas idéias, pois estava indo para uma nova casa, para viver com a prima de seu pai, Lady Elizabeth Roxton, sua tutora.

Fazia muito tempo que não a via e mal se lembrava de seu rosto. Sabia que era viúva, um filho havia falecido em um terrível acidente causado pelo irmão, que acabou por desaparecer sem deixar rastros em uma expedição. Imaginava que fosse uma senhora amarga e rancorosa. Ou talvez uma doce senhora precisando de atenção. Quem saberia dizer?

Tinha noção de que, com certeza, era dada a assuntos com os quais ela não concordava: festas, futilidades, roupas finas, jóias, quem é mais rico do que quem e, claro, o casamento. Os pais lhe deram, até certo ponto, alguma liberdade. Podia estudar, pensar livremente, e ainda não haviam mencionado nada de casamento. Com certeza, era o que a sua nova tutora tentaria fazer-lhe. Por que o destino agora a empurrava para essa estranha desconhecida?

* * *

Contrariando as expectativas do grupo, houve tempo suficiente para acertar os preparativos por diversas vezes. Chovia a cântaros, sem parar. Tiveram que reparar as goteiras maiores que ameaçavam estragar a cobertura do teto. Em outras vezes, tentavam impedir que as coisas voassem quando o vento uivava casa adentro. Por vezes, caía apenas uma garoa fina, alimentando a ilusão de que, logo, poderiam sair. E então, as nuvens desabavam novamente.

Dois dias de puro tédio se passaram nesse ritmo. Sem poder sair, os moradores da casa da árvore não tinham praticamente nada a fazer. Tudo que lhes restava era conversar e rever suas tarefas de rotina. O que foi feito muitas vezes.

No terceiro dia, para a alegria geral, o sol voltou a brilhar.

Como tudo já estava pronto, os exploradores já se preparavam para deixar a casa em direção a Avalon, quando alguém chamou por Verônica.

Marguerite correu à sacada e anunciou - "Parece que tinha mais gente esperando a chuva passar para sair de casa! São guerreiros zanga."

Pouco depois, os homens estavam sentados à mesa da casa da árvore, onde os moradores lhes serviram uma refeição quente. Pareciam famintos. O líder falou na linguagem Zanga que foi traduzida por Abigail, Verônica e Marguerite. Todos os ouviram atentamente.

"A chuva causou muitos estragos. Perdemos nossas plantações e vários de nossos animais. Uma parte da aldeia está debaixo d'água. Nunca lidamos com algo assim. E se tivermos mais um único dia de chuva forte, o rio irá transbordar e não teremos para onde ir." – falou o guerreiro bastante entristecido - "Perdoem a ousadia, mas fomos enviados para pedir ajuda a vocês. Qualquer tipo de ajuda. Já fizeram tanto por nós."

Todos se entreolharam sem saber se realmente haveria algo a ser feito. Mais do que isto: naquele momento, a atenção de todos estava voltada para o caminho de volta para casa. Civilização. Londres.

Challenger coçou a barba e olhou para Summerlee, pensativo.

Abigail, compreendendo a gravidade da situação, pediu aos homens que se retirassem para um dos cômodos da casa da árvore para descansarem um pouco.

"Eu sou suspeita para opinar. Sabem que me preocupo com as pessoas daqui, especialmente os zangas, que são velhos amigos nossos. E se há algo que possa ser feito por eles, gostaria de tentar." - Verônica sentiu-se motivada a falar.

"Bem, eu não sei se realmente podemos fazer algo. Eu já os havia alertado de que isso poderia vir a ocorrer. Talvez se fosse construído um dique ou algo parecido. Não sei." - Challenger soou evasivo.

"Mãe, leve-os para Avalon. Voltarei a Zanga com os nativos."

"Acho que devemos ir todos." - para a surpresa de todos, Marguerite interrompeu bruscamente a loira e foi a primeira a se posicionar – "Já esperamos o bastante, alguns dias não farão diferença. E podemos perfeitamente ir da aldeia à Avalon, não?"

Foi impossível que Roxton não lhe desse uma boa examinada. Simplesmente não reconhecia essa mulher que agora falava tão decidida. Mas ela não lhe prestou atenção, já que disse o que sentiu vontade e não esperava nenhum tipo de reconhecimento.

E de fato, seu retorno poderia esperar. Assim, os outros rapidamente também cederam à ansiedade e decidiram tentar ajudar os zangas.

"Tenho que pegar alguns instrumentos em meu laboratório. Precisamos de todos os sacos que tivermos, pás, ferramentas, madeiras. Ah, e pregos e parafusos. Cordas também... e a escada. Façam uma maca com ela. Usaremos para carregar as coisas até a aldeia... e uma coisa muito importante. Pólvora, muita pólvora." – o cientista assumiu o comando, dando ordens praticamente sem respirar. Ele sempre fazia isso quando se entusiasmava. Os amigos riram – "O que estão fazendo aí parados? Vamos, vamos, vamos!" - Challenger saiu fazendo cálculos e planejamentos. Ele jamais desperdiçaria uma oportunidade de colocar em prática seus conhecimentos científicos. Ainda que o fizesse de bom grado e em benefício de todos, o orgulho de George sempre estava metido na história.

* * *

"Srta. Laureana Roxton, madame." - a criada abriu a porta da biblioteca onde Lady Roxton esperava a garota.

Ficou surpresa, pois a imaginava mais madura fisicamente, uma mulher. No entanto, Laureana dava-lhe a impressão de ser uma menina, apesar da idade. Os cabelos eram longos, castanhos, com um brilho acobreado. Seus olhos eram cor de âmbar, levemente esverdeados, protegidos por lindos cílios negros, abundantes. A pele branca, quase translúcida, somada à elegância dos Roxton, dava-lhe um ar de distinção.

Somente então, Lady Roxton percebeu que havia aceito a empreitada pensando na garota como um desafio, um problema. E agora, vendo-a ali, assustada e, ao mesmo tempo, tão valente, imediatamente deixou-se cativar por ela.

"Seja bem vinda, Laureana, fez boa viagem?" – levantou-se indo até a moça e pegando-lhe as mãos.

"Sim, senhora... Posso lhe pedir algo?" - ela perguntou receosa, ao que Elizabeth assentiu. "Ninguém me chama de Laureana. Se a senhora puder me chamar de Lara apenas, é como meus pais me chamavam."

"É, claro, querida. Mas vamos subir, deve conhecer seus aposentos."

Em poucas semanas, Lady Roxton já estava totalmente encantada com sua sobrinha. Ela era viva, divertida, parecia ter uma resposta na ponta da língua para tudo, atenciosa, de personalidade forte. Às vezes era um pouco intrépida e curiosa demais, o que Elizabeth fazia vista grossa diante das tantas outras qualidades da moça.

Pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, Elizabeth flagrou-se outra vez sorrindo e até mesmo se divertindo em eventos sociais. Lara, além de muito bonita, era um excelente partido e não lhe faltavam candidatos, os quais ela recusava educadamente. Sua tia preocupava-se com seu futuro, mas também concordava que ela era muito jovem e passara a recear perder sua companhia.

Pensaria nisso depois. Havia muito tempo. Naquela época, o sol voltou a brilhar na vida da velha senhora. Este 'sol' atendia pelo nome de Lara Roxton e, muito em breve, se tornaria responsável pela destruição definitiva de uma antiga amizade.

* * *

Carregados de coisas que iriam usar, o grupo da casa da árvore apressou-se em direção à aldeia Zanga. Verônica, assim como Abigail e os nativos, calcularam uma pausa na chuva de alguns dias, tempo que esperavam ser suficiente para ajudar, de alguma forma, a salvar os amigos.

Ao chegarem, Challenger rapidamente conversou com o chefe da aldeia, que autorizou o cientista e os amigos a fazerem o que fosse necessário. A população foi orientada a obedecer a qualquer ordem e a colaborar com os forasteiros de forma plena.

Challenger instruiu que fossem cortadas toras de madeira e que se fizessem estacas a serem colocadas há alguns metros do leito do rio. Para poupar tempo, o cientista explodiu uma boa área de terra seca e que foi levada para mais perto do rio, onde seria usada para encher sacos de tecido que serviriam para a construção do dique.

Summerlee assumiu outra parte importante da operação. Sabia que, além de preocupar a todos, por sua idade e limitações físicas, não contribuiria muito se fizesse a mesma coisa que os outros. Então, por sua própria iniciativa, Arthur passou a coordenar os serviços de apoio aos trabalhadores. Desde Abigail até Marguerite e, é claro, os zangas, todos trabalhavam pesado dia e noite, enchendo e carregando sacos de terra, martelando, serrando, colocando as estacas, muitas vezes, sob a chuva fina que deixava o terreno liso e escorregadio. No entanto, ninguém queria parar. E era justamente essa a tarefa do botânico. Fazê-los parar. Ajudado pelas crianças maiores da aldeia, ele organizava os turnos, praticamente arrastando os amigos, sem contar os próprios nativos, para que se alimentassem e dormissem. Antes que os trabalhos recomeçassem, providenciava bandagens com as quais enrolava as mãos maltratadas dos trabalhadores para que ficassem mais protegidos. Mesmo assim, essas ficavam muito esfoladas e machucadas, e Summerlee preparou pessoalmente várias vasilhas contendo salmoura, que ajudava a aliviar um pouco o desconforto causado pelo esforço, além de diminuir a possibilidade de infecções e inflamações.

* * *

Marguerite entrou na tenda e viu Abi sentada à mesa com as mãos imersas em uma das cuias contendo salmora. Um segundo recipiente já aguardava a herdeira.

"Bela roupa, senhorita Mayfair." – a protetora abriu o sorriso ao ver a herdeira. Seus trajes estavam imundos e ela não estava nada limpa. Seu cabelo, úmido e salpicado de lama seca, assim como o rosto, não lhe dava uma aparência das melhores. Além disso, estava exausta.

"Você também está fantástica, senhora Layton." – respondeu a herdeira com uma pequena reverência. Abigail também não estava nada limpa. Pelo contrário. Seus cabelos loiros estavam marrons de sujeira e as roupas, que antes haviam sido cáqui, estavam quase negras.

"Ai... ai... ai!!!" – Marguerite colocava lentamente as mãos machucadas na salmora. Até que se acostumou com o líquido refrescante e sorriu satisfeita com o alívio – "E as suas, como estão?" – perguntou.

Abigail levantou as mãos mostrando as palmas esfoladas e cortadas.

"Parece dolorido." - A herdeira fez uma careta enquanto a mulher as colocava novamente dentro da vasilha.

"Vai melhorar." – Abigail respondeu otimista.

Ficaram quietas por algum tempo, até a protetora quebrar o silêncio, mais uma vez.

"E sua alergia, melhorou?" – Perguntou Abigail numa clara referência ao outro dia, quando teve a nítida impressão de ver Marguerite chorando.

"Sim. Muito mesmo." – Marguerite suspirou, pensativa.

Abi se animou a caminhar em terreno perigoso.

"Vejamos, às vezes não perguntamos alguma coisa porque achamos que a pessoa é reservada e não quer conversar. Eu acredito que, em alguns casos, o outro interpreta como sendo falta de interesse e, por isso, acaba não contando nada além do que é perguntado. Para evitar isso, gosto de perguntar as coisas e, às vezes, acabo parecendo indelicada. Então, se você se sentir incomodada com o que vou falar, por favor, me diga."

"Claro."

"É óbvio que você e Roxton se amam."

A pergunta, apesar de direta, havia sido feita de uma forma muito natural, sem que houvesse nenhuma animosidade no tom de Abigail. Por algum motivo que não sabia explicar, pela primeira vez na vida, Marguerite sentiu-se à vontade e não adotou uma postura defensiva.

"Confesso que tenho muitas dúvidas de que isso ainda seja verdade."

"Por quê?"

"Porque estamos mais distantes do que nunca." – A herdeira fitava Abigail, sem saber ao certo aonde essa conversa as levaria.

"E o que você acha que falta?"

Marguerite parou, olhando-a. Era uma pergunta pertinente e, na verdade, ainda não havia pensado a respeito disso - "Não sei. Talvez alguma coisa tenha se perdido no caminho e nenhum dos dois tenha percebido."

"Já pensou no que pode ter ficado para trás?" – Abi insistiu, sabendo que começava a fazer progressos.

"Não. Acho que só descobri isso nos últimos dias."

"O que você deseja para a sua vida, Marguerite?" – apesar de incisiva, a pergunta tinha um tom cordial.

"Voltar a Londres, encontrar minha mãe e meu pai."

"O que mais?"

A herdeira engoliu em seco.

"Quero que o homem que amo esteja comigo pelo resto dos meus dias."

Abi sorriu - "Já disse isso a ele?"

"Não. É a primeira vez que consigo dizer isso. Em voz alta." – respondeu Marguerite franzindo a testa e respirando fundo em seguida.

"O que você sabe a respeito de Roxton, Marguerite?"

"Não entendi a pergunta."

"O que ele sente e pensa das coisas, quero dizer, sobre o que o cerca."

A morena refletiu.

"Ele nunca me disse... e eu nunca perguntei." – e era verdade. Sequer sobre os sentimentos de John em relação à morte de seu irmão, Marguerite sabia alguma coisa. Na única vez em que havia tocado no assunto, anos antes, o ofendera e, na outra, ele não quis falar muito e ela não insistiu mais.

"Senhora Layton?" – Summerlee entrava na tenda.

"Olá, professor, posso voltar para o trabalho?" – provocou Abigail.

"Daqui a algumas horas. Até lá, deite e durma um pouco na outra tenda. É uma ordem." – ele fingiu estar zangado.

"Está bem." – a protetora levantou sorrindo e enxugou as mãos com uma toalha limpa – "Obrigada pela companhia, Marguerite."

"Eu que agradeço, Abi." – A morena respondeu, mas seus pensamentos estavam muito distantes dali.

* * *

Os dias seguintes foram duros, mas o dique ia sendo erguido sem parar. Challenger realmente estava entusiasmado e sabia o que fazer. Apesar da falta de conforto e do trabalho pesado, ninguém reclamava; todos pareciam sentir-se bem em ajudar os zangas.

Algumas vezes, Ned e Verônica encontravam-se durante o trabalho. Mas mal tinham tempo para conversar. Nesses raros momentos, Malone piscava e lembrava a moça.

"Não esqueci de falar com sua mãe."

"Trabalhe, Ned." – ela lhe sorria.

No final de uma tarde, quando o turno de Verônica chegou ao fim, ela foi para a cabana onde estavam as cuias com salmoura e onde eram servidas as refeições, de onde também estava saindo o jornalista e, acidentalmente, esbarraram-se.

"Perdoe-me, senhorita." – ele gracejou.

Verônica sorriu e, antes que pudesse responder, o jornalista roubou-lhe um beijo, assaltando seus lábios.

Eles se afastaram, sem ar, e Verônica levou os dedos aos lábios, como que ainda saboreando a posse repentina.

"Devo lembrá-lo de que ainda não tem permissão para isso, pois ainda não falou com minha mãe, Sr. Malone."

O jornalista a tomou pela cintura, beijando-a outra vez - "Acha que ela daria permissão para algo mais?" – perguntou levantando a sobrancelha e levantando um dos cantos dos lábios, ludicamente bancando o sedutor.

Verônica deu risada e fingiu bater em seus braços - "Trabalhe, Malone, trabalhe! E depois quem sabe, eu mesma lhe darei a permissão para mais do que um beijo." – disse ela entrando na cabana.

"Wow!" – feliz como um garoto, Ned saiu correndo para continuar o trabalho.

* * *

Após dormir por um pouco menos de três horas, Marguerite estava na tenda servindo-se de um pouco de mingau de milho e se sentando à mesa, já se preparando para retornar ao trabalho. Então Roxton entrou e sentou-se em frente a ela, enquanto uma menina zanga colocava a solução de salmoura a sua frente. O caçador não estava em melhor estado do que os outros.

"Ai... ai... ai!!!" – John colocava lentamente as mãos machucadas na salmoura. Até que se acostumou com o líquido refrescante e sorriu satisfeito com o alívio – "E as suas, como estão?" – perguntou ele.

"Estão melhorando." – respondeu antes de levar a primeira colherada à boca – "Odeio mingau de milho." – reclamou ela já levando mais um pouco a boca.

"Então por que está comendo? Arthur fez sopa também."

"Preguiça de ir buscar." – disse ela. Roxton soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

Ficaram quietos por algum tempo. Não que estivessem evitando se falar, apenas estavam cansados demais. Cansados, mas não desanimados.

Deliciando-se com o mingau, Marguerite observou uma cicatriz no braço do caçador. Não era recente, pelo contrário, parecia muito antiga. A herdeira parou pensando que ela e Roxton haviam se amado, haviam se visto nus tantas vezes e nunca havia reparado naquele detalhe. A morena sabia que John saberia descrever de olhos fechados cada parte de seu corpo. Ela começou a imaginar em como isso pôde acontecer, mas estranhamente esse pensamento rapidamente se diluiu e Marguerite percebeu que estava apenas curiosa a respeito de como acontecera.

"Roxton, essa cicatriz em seu braço. O que houve?" – perguntou casualmente.

"Essa?" – John também estava despreocupado virando o braço para olhar.

"Sim."

O caçador riu.

"Na verdade, é uma história muito constrangedora."

"Então me conte." – ela apoiou o queixo em um dos braços, curiosa.

Roxton fez uma pausa, parecendo buscar a lembrança do que aconteceu.

"Eu tinha uns onze, doze anos... não, dez. William tinha doze. Havia o pomar de um dos vizinhos. Um senhor ranzinza. Uns garotos da redondeza de Avebury nos chamaram para roubarmos maçãs. Não tínhamos nada para fazer e a aventura parecia ser interessante. Claro que se meu pai soubesse, usaria a cinta em nós dois."

"Ele era muito rígido?"

"Fingia ser. Quando nos batia, sempre tomava o cuidado de acertar mais a poltrona do que a nós. Minha mãe sempre era nosso refúgio..." – parou um pouco, sorrindo. Há muito não pensava nos momentos felizes que teve na vida, muito antes de fazer parte da expedição. E ficou satisfeito por ter a oportunidade de relembrar - "Então fomos até o tal pomar, pulamos a cerca e quando estávamos descendo da árvore, vimos uns quatro cachorros enormes correndo em nossa direção, acompanhados do dono da propriedade, que tinha uma espingarda de sal."

"Você está brincando!" – Marguerite gargalhava – "E aí?"

"Bem, eu levei um tiro bem atrás... você sabe onde. Fiquei com os fundilhos ardendo e a calça toda furada... E os cachorros correndo atrás de nós. Quando chegamos à cerca de arame, nem sei como, pulei de uma vez. Só depois, a caminho de casa, notei o rasgo no braço... ao chegar, ganhei uns pontos, remendos na calça e umas boas palmadas no traseiro. Meu pai levou a mim e a meu irmão à propriedade e nos fez pedir desculpas para o homem. Além de oferecer nossos serviços por uma semana, para pagar o prejuízo das maçãs que derrubamos."

"E sua mãe?"

"Bem, passamos algum tempo no tal pomar, e o senhor até que foi bem generoso. Todos os dias voltávamos para casa com um saco de maçãs. Apesar de termos empregados, minha mãe gostava de cozinhar. Ela então fazia tortas deliciosas e nós adorávamos. Gosta de torta de maçã, Marguerite?"

"Sim, mas minha real paixão é café, você sabe. E estou louca para terminarmos logo nossa tarefa aqui para tomar um belo banho, sentar de pernas para o ar e tomar um café fresquinho." – a herdeira terminava seu mingau e já se levantava – "É melhor você ir descansar e eu, trabalhar, senão Summerlee virá brigar conosco. Ele anda impossível."

O caçador riu – "Tem razão. Até mais tarde."

"Até... e obrigada pela história." – e era verdade. Marguerite distraiu-se um pouco e se perguntava quantas outras histórias poderia ter ouvido nesses três últimos anos. Suspirou. Independente do que havia passado entre eles, não podia deixar de admirar a Roxton. Era um grande homem.

"De nada."

* * *

No meio da tarde, Lorde Harold se dirigiu ao número quatro da New Burlington Street, local da joalheria mais tradicional de Londres. Conhecida por suas alianças, anéis clássicos e relógios luxuosos, a loja fazia parte do universo das famílias nobres de Londres. A grife, que segue a filosofia 'Inovar sem perder a classe, transformar com bom gosto e ser a vanguarda da criação com a audácia da excelência', era sinônimo de luxo desde que fora lançada.

A discreta fachada clássica ocultava uma loja decorada com móveis e paredes com ricos detalhes em madeira nobre, com espelhos arredondados que valorizavam as peças nas pequenas vitrines. Assim que entrou, Lorde Harold foi recebido por Pierre Cartier, o filho mais novo do proprietário da loja e grande amigo de infância.

"Ora, ora, será hoje um dia histórico, quando Lorde Harold Salomon comprará um anel de noivado?"

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Mais uma rima primorosa:**

No alto daquela montanha

Passa boi, passa boiada

E quem não deixar review

Não vai ler nada!

* * *

**Da renomada série FIC também é cultura!**

**Espingardas de sal:** Usadas para afugentar ladrões em propriedades rurais. O tiro de sal era um carga de pólvora com sal na ponta, e o sal se espalhava, machucando/doendo bastante.

* * *

_**Mais cenas excluídas do DVD.**_

_Marguerite foi até Roxton, que estava sentado num toco de madeira, tentando escutar o jogo (River Platonense X Raptors Futebol Clube) no radinho de pilha. Ele dava alguns tapinhas no aparelho e mexia na antena, tentando melhorar a recepção, mas Challenger já o havia alertado que a geografia do platô não facilitava._

"_Roxton, posso falar com você?" – Marguerite chegou junto, tirando o pedaço de capim que Roxton mordiscava com o canto da boca._

"_Seja rápida, Marguerite, o segundo tempo do jogo já vai começar." – ele abaixou o volume do radinho e a herdeira mandou bala._

"_John, entenda. __A cor desse platô sou eu, o canto desse platô é meu. Verdadeiro amor. Você vai onde eu vou. Não diga que não me quer. Não diga que não quer mais. Eu sou o silêncio da noite. O sol da manhã. Mil voltas o mundo tem. Mas tem um ponto final. Eu sou seu carnaval."_

_Roxton coçou a cabeça (a de cima, mentes poluídas), sem entender bulufas do que Marguerite falava, sempre tão misteriosa. Então, algo dito no radinho chamou sua atenção e, antes de voltar a levantar o volume, disse - "Ops! Desculpe, fofa, começou o jogo. No final você me chama de novo."_

_Marguerite fez cara de quem foi comida e não gostou, ops, quer dizer, comeu e não gostou e saiu batendo o pé, emburrada. "Droga! Se ao menos fossem times da primeira divisão!"_


	5. Capítulo 5

**DDT6: FANTASMAS QUE SE VÃO**

**Capítulo 5**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Esta fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo, DDT4: Segredos e Verdades e DDT5: Nossas Vidas na Outra Vida. **

**COMMENTS: **

Jéssica: Isso (o portal) é um mistério que será resolvido, aguarde :D (eu espero rs...)

Marguerrite: Eu disse pra Tow, a Abi é a primeira psicóloga cognitivo-comportamental, por isso ela conseguiu fazer a Marg se abrir. Imagina o quanto ela pode fazer nesse grupo???

NinaMakea: A Laureana vai ser muito importante para Lady Elizabeth, mas principalmente na resolução de algumas coisinhas... Sobre a Marg, acreditamos que ela fosse sensível ao Roxton, mas ela ficava muito centrada em tudo que sofreu e deixava as oportunidades passarem (no caso, o Roxton) e é isso que nós queremos mudar. Fazer ela ver que o que aconteceu, não vai mudar, mas que ela pode viver e ser feliz apesar disso.

Fabi: Até parece, todo mundo gosta de um pouco de tesão, digo, tensão, entre os personagens :P

AmandaBBC: Fique calma! Estamos remodelando a Marguerite. Lembra daquela frase clichê de conquistar a mesma pessoa várias vezes? É por aí. As relações podem se reconstruir...

Aline: A Tow perguntou se eu te expliquei nossa intenção com a Marg, porque vc entendeu direitinho o sentido que estamos dando :D

Mamma Corleone: Nem tava pronto nada, vc estava blefando :P Amo tu de montãooooooo!!!

Madge Krux: Obrigada por dar uma passadinha aqui, seja bem vinda!

Luanaa: Ah fala sério, Lord Harold é tudo de bom, né? Além de ser muito lindo, tem cara de bom moço, mas no fundo, é cafajeste hauhauhau cuidado com ele!

**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS **a Cris Krux que simplesmente retomou a leituras das outras DDTs e chegou até esta, deixando review em todos os capítulos. Cris, vc abafou! :D O aniversário foi seu, mas o presente foi nosso!

* * *

Em um dos momentos de folga, Verônica e Abigail puderam se isolar, partilhando da companhia uma da outra.

"Não conseguimos conversar muito, não é?" – começou a protetora.

"Tem razão."

"E apesar de eu tê-la sentido mais amigável, ainda não me disse como se sente."

"É uma boa pergunta." - Verônica suspirou – "Li seus diários onde soube mais a respeito da sua vida e de papai(*). Também pude conhecer a vida de Verônica e Erick(**) e tenho pensado muito sobre isso. Vocês têm muito em comum. Jovens, felizes, apaixonados, tragicamente separados e tendo tanta responsabilidade nas costas." – fez uma pausa antes de continuar - "Eu estava muito magoada quando você me contou seus motivos e, hoje, respeito suas decisões, apesar de não concordar com várias delas. É provável que nunca aconteça. Acho que você podia e devia ter agido de outra forma e, certamente, ainda vamos falar sobre isso."

"Não espero que seja diferente." - Abi concordou.

"Mas eu não sou mais uma criança e hostilizá-la não me traria nenhum benefício. A ninguém. Dói muito ficar alimentando rancor." - a protetora estava concentrada nas palavras da moça. Não queria interrompê-la. Verônica a olhou – "Eu te amo, mãe, e isso é a coisa mais importante para mim. Mais do que tudo."

A protetora segurou a mão da filha e deu um leve sorriso.

"Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? É bem pessoal."

"O que quiser. Mas não significa que eu vá responder."

"E quanto a você e Ned? Eu os coloquei em uma situação extremamente delicada."

"Colocou, sim... Sei o que Malone me ama e o quanto isso foi difícil para ele. Assim como no seu caso, continuo achando que a decisão dele foi errada. Porém, o que devo fazer? Ned é um bom homem e eu o amo. Não seria justo com ele e muito menos comigo ignorar isso."

"Verônica, você abandonaria o platô? Quero dizer... permanentemente?"

"Não." – a resposta foi rápida e sem hesitação.

"Mesmo que isso signifique abrir mão de Ned?"

"Eu sou a próxima protetora. Embora ainda não compreenda algumas coisas, sei que não diz respeito apenas a mim ou a ele. É muito maior. E me orgulho disso." – a moça olhou para a mãe com um leve sorriso – "Mas espero não precisar assumir esse lugar tão cedo."

"Já conversou com Malone sobre isso? Sabe muito bem que o mundo dele é lá fora."

"Gostaria que ficasse, mas não posso exigir esse sacrifício. Ele tem uma profissão que adora, foi criado em um lugar muito diferente. Se Ned decidir partir para sempre não tenho o direito de tentar impedi-lo ou de me aborrecer com ele."

"Você tem idéia do que fará quando chegarmos a Avalon?"

"Tenho pensado. Gostaria de sair do platô. Assim como você fez anos antes, quero conhecer o mundo exterior. Encontrar a família de Ned que ele sempre fala com tanto carinho. Mas, em especial existe, uma coisa que preciso fazer."

"O que?"

"Duane Layton."

"Seu avô?" – Abi ficou curiosa.

"Você escreveu em seu diário que quando vocês partiram para o platô foi a última vez que ele teve notícias de papai. Quero encontrá-lo, mãe. E dizer o que aconteceu."

"Não é provável que esteja vivo."

"Mas não é impossível. E mesmo que ele já tenha morrido, papai tem muitos irmãos. Certamente gostariam de ter notícias."

Abigail deu um breve sorriso em concordância, e Verônica rapidamente mudou de assunto.

"Mãe? Por que o portal não funcionou?"

"Tenho pensado a respeito e confesso que não sei. Mas tenho achado algumas coisas muito estranhas..."

"Como chover tanto nessa época do ano." – Verônica interrompeu.

"Você também reparou, não é?"

"Sim. Acha que alguma coisa mudou quando o platô quase foi destruído?"

"É possível e bem provável. A quantidade de energia liberada na ocasião foi inacreditável."

"Sei disso melhor do que ninguém." – Verônica riu lembrando o dia em que, segurando o trion, se posicionou exatamente no centro do platô até que tudo se transformara.

* * *

Pierre conduziu Harold ao escritório, onde o convidou a sentar-se nas cadeiras almofadadas em frente à escrivaninha, lhe oferecendo um charuto do mais fino tabaco.

"Então, quando vai me dizer o motivo desta inesperada surpresa?" - Pierre soltou uma baforada.

"É muito simples. Na verdade, trata-se de um favor. Lembro-me que certa vez me disse que seu pai passou a utilizar réplicas nas vitrines, ao invés das jóias verdadeiras, após aquele grande assalto três anos atrás."

O amigo pigarreou constrangido - "E se bem me lembro, eu lhe pedi a máxima discrição. Afinal, o que pensariam nossos clientes se soubessem que expomos réplicas em meio a nossas jóias?"

"Não se preocupe, tenho consciência disso. E o que lhe peço é apenas uma dessas réplicas. Gostaria de presentear uma certa senhorita e, como sei que suas imitações só seriam descobertas por um expert..."

"Não sei. E se essa dama..."

"Eu não disse que é uma 'dama' " – gargalhou Harold.

"Enfim, se ela tentar vender ou se certificar de que é uma jóia verdadeira? Isso me colocaria em maus lençóis, e meu pai..."

"Shhhh..." - Lorde Harold deu uma tragada e soltou a fumaça de seu charuto - "Com essa senhorita não haverá nenhum problema e caso a história seja descoberta, poderá negar que tenha vindo de sua loja. Eu farei o mesmo."

"Se é assim... o que gostaria de escolher?"

* * *

Apesar do cansaço dos últimos dias, do trabalho pesado e poucos momentos de descanso, todos, sem exceção, sentiam-se satisfeitos com o trabalho que haviam realizado.

A chuva dera uma pequena trégua, que durou mais do que o esperado, permitindo que o dique fosse não só construído, mas também reforçado. O trabalho já estava quase concluído quando, para a surpresa de todos, no final de uma tarde, o céu escureceu de vez. Acostumados ao clima tropical do platô, ninguém estava preparado para a brusca queda de temperatura. Nem os exploradores e, menos ainda, os Zangas, que não tinham muitos recursos a oferecer. Todos deveriam procurar abrigo nas cabanas e lá permanecer até que tudo acabasse: ou seja, o dique aguentasse ou ruísse de vez.

Na cabana principal, onde eram servidas as refeições, assim como nas outras, acenderam uma fogueira. Mesmo não dizendo nada, os nativos consideravam os visitantes bastante frágeis, e fizeram o que foi possível para mantê-los aquecidos. Ao redor do fogo, foram colocadas esteiras para isolar um pouco o frio e a umidade que penetrava através do chão de terra batida, com finos colchonetes de palha envolvidos em algodão cru. Também foram distribuídas mantas feitas de peles de animais, porém, não em número suficiente para todos, simplesmente porque não havia.

Sentados nos colchonetes, Verônica e Ned dividiram uma das peles enquanto Abigail abrigou duas crianças na sua. Challenger e Summerlee receberam uma manta pequena para cada um, com as quais se enrolaram. Roxton, devidamente protegido do frio, se juntou aos amigos em volta da fogueira. E estava muito confortável quando Marguerite se aproximou deles. Ao decidir comer antes de se juntar aos amigos, a herdeira havia ficado sem sua manta.

Intimamente, se bem conhecia, Roxton já a imaginava pedindo que ele lhe cedesse a proteção. Obviamente sabia que ela merecia se aquecer tanto quanto qualquer outro, já que ela havia colaborado como todos. Assim como ele. Pensou que, em outros tempos, se levantaria após fazer alguma brincadeira, na esperança de que seu desprendimento conquistasse algo no coração daquela mulher. Era como um jogo silencioso entre eles, onde o caçador fazia suas apostas com a certeza de ter, ao menos, uma pequena vitória... para somente então ver que, outra vez, estava muito distante de qualquer progresso.

Desta vez, antes que ele precisasse lhe explicar que não a deixaria ficar com a pele apenas para ela, a própria Marguerite se antecipou, parando a sua frente com duas canecas de chá fumegante.

"Ei, Roxton, vamos fazer uma troca? Eu te dou uma caneca de chá e você chega para lá, me dando um espaço debaixo dessas peles. Que tal?" - ao dizer isso, já foi se abaixando para sentar ao lado dele, que ainda ficou alguns segundos analisando-a.

"Eu?"

"Tem alguém mais chamado 'Roxton' aqui? Vamos, John, chega mais para lá!"

O caçador se afastou um pouco e ela se sentou, entregando a ele uma das canecas e, com a outra mão, puxou sua ponta da colcha, cobrindo os ombros. Rapidamente, o calor de seus corpos distribuiu-se e ambos ficaram aquecidos.

Roxton ainda ficou olhando-a um pouco, os olhos acinzentados brilhando com o reflexo da chamas, quando ela o tirou de seu estado de devaneio.

"O que foi? Não vai beber seu chá? Não é uma xícara, como você gosta, mas..."

Ele pareceu tomar consciência da caneca em sua mão, respondendo rapidamente - "Não, não, está ótimo. Obrigado, na verdade." - deu um pequeno sorriso e elevou a caneca antes de tomar um gole da bebida confortante.

Ela retribuiu o gesto, sem entender que detalhe lhe havia escapado - "De nada."

********

A propriedade do conde e condessa Beristain havia sido magnificamente preparada para a recepção do aniversário da condessa. A estrada de paralelepípedos cercada por gramados e lindos jardins fora devidamente sinalizada com tochas, conduzindo à grande mansão onde, lateralmente, nos jardins, foram colocadas as mesas. Como fazia grande calor, os anfitriões optaram por uma comemoração ao ar livre.

Foram armadas tendas em tecido branco e acetinado, tudo ornamentado com flores do campo. Sobre as mesas, mais arranjos florais e, como não deixaria de ser, tudo era servido em taças de cristal, talheres de prata e louças finas. Famosos chefs foram contratados para o preparo do cardápio.

Hellen e Charlote Mayfair cumprimentavam a aniversariante, recém acabando de chegar, quando foram chamadas.

"Charlote, querida! Helen!" - ao se virarem, viram Elizabeth Roxton caminhando em sua direção, num discreto vestido de seda cinza, onde brilhavam alguns diamantes, os quais também reluziam em seu colar, brincos e pulseira que, combinados, formavam um conjunto harmonioso. Também não deixaram de notar a garota ao seu lado, vestindo um traje de tafetá salmão que deixava os ombros e braços a mostra, apenas cobertos por uma delicada renda.

"Elizabeth!" - cumprimentaram mãe e filha com falso entusiasmo.

"Permitam que lhes apresente minha sobrinha, senhorita Laureana Roxton." - falou com orgulho da moça.

"Ah, a órfã." - Hellen comentou com um sorriso irônico, mas Elizabeth mal percebeu, pois neste momento, cumprimentava a condessa.

"Querida, é um prazer conhecê-la" - Charlote se dirigiu a Laureana.

"Magnífica festa, condessa. Se me permitem, peço-lhes licença para cumprimentar algumas pessoas." - Hellen a puxava sutilmente pelo braço.

"Charlote, há tempos não nos vemos. Gostaria muito que nos sentássemos na mesma mesa." - lady Roxton comentou com a amiga antes que partisse.

"Claro que sim, faremos isso!"

Laureana segurava o braço da tia e, enquanto caminhavam, não pôde conter o comentário.

"Tia, quem são essas duas senhoras que acabamos de cumprimentar?"

"Lara, que cabecinha desmemoriada a sua! São Charlote, minha melhor amiga, e sua filha Hellen. Tenho certeza de que lhe falei a respeito delas."

"Sim, é claro que me lembro. Perdoe-me a ousadia do que vou lhe dizer, tia, mas sinto que temos confiança suficiente para isso" - Lara abaixou o tom de voz - "Quando falou a respeito delas, percebi seu afeto e sinceridade em sua amizade. Mas não sinto o mesmo por parte delas. Não acredito que sejam suas amigas, sinceramente."

Elizabeth já havia notado o quanto Lara era sensível em relação às pessoas, além de ser muito discreta e não dada a fofocas e mexericos. Porém, certamente, estava enganada com relação a Charlote e Hellen. Conheciam-se há anos, haviam passado por muitas coisas. Era inconcebível o que Lara estava lhe dizendo.

"Está enganada, Lara. Quando as conhecer melhor, irá apreciá-las tanto quanto eu. Oh céus, lady Bernier, quero apresentá-la a ela, minha querida!"

Enquanto lady Roxton fazia as devidas apresentações, uma criada, acidentalmente, chocou-se contra Lara, derrubando uma taça de champagne em seu vestido.

"Ah, senhorita, perdoe-me, por favor." - tentou se desculpar secando o vestido com um pano que trazia no braço.

"Não foi nada. Se me levar ao toalete, poderei limpar isso e melhorar meu aspecto. Senhoras, se me derem licença." - Lara respondeu calmamente e com total controle da situação.

A criada entrou com Lara na casa e lhe indicou o toalete, ao que Laureana disse não ser necessário acompanhá-la e que poderia retornar aos seus afazeres. Com um pano úmido, limpou o vestido o melhor possível. Não havia sido nenhuma catástrofe. Com o calor a mancha secaria rapidamente, tornando-se imperceptível a quem não reparasse com atenção.

Quando saiu do banheiro, ficou admirada ao olhar mais atentamente a casa e não se conteve em andar um pouco por ela e apreciar aquela construção fantástica. Observou as obras de arte que ornavam as paredes, o piso reluzente, os móveis... estava fascinada.

Ao passar pela janela, deteve-se ao ouvir uma voz que lhe pareceu familiar, parando atrás da cortina.

"De qualquer jeito, mamãe, não deveria ter aceitado que fiquemos na mesma mesa que aquela velha azeda e a pirralha órfã. Ambas me são insuportáveis!"

Lara ficou em alerta.

"Não seja grosseira, Hellen. Você sabe perfeitamente que sempre mantivemos boas relações com Elizabeth e destratá-la não seria nada adequado. Ela sabe de coisas."

"Que coisas? Francamente, mamãe. Ter que suportá-la por alguns míseros favores é um abuso. Mesmo que resolvesse nos denunciar, que provas ela teria? Seria sua palavra contra a nossa. Bastaria dizer que os anos de solidão a transformaram numa histérica, além de ser uma idosa, poderia muito bem estar caducando. Ninguém lhe faria caso. Além do mais, ela também está envolvida e se comprometeria."

"Ainda assim penso que ela sabe demais e não quero me arriscar aumentando a confusão. É melhor ter paciência e mantermos Elizabeth do nosso lado. Ou pelo menos não contra nós." - Charlote disse sem convicção no que a filha lhe explicava.

Hellen revirou os olhos, irritada, e a puxou pelo braço - "Faça como quiser, mas não conte comigo para fingir simpatia com essa gente."

Tão silenciosamente quanto possível e sem ser percebida, Laureana Roxton voltou para o jardim, juntando-se a Elizabeth na mesa.

"Desculpe a demora. Acha que alguém vai perceber a mancha, tia?"

"Claro que não. Você está radiante."

Após alguns minutos, Charlote e Hellen se juntaram às duas. Imediatamente, Laureana tomou a palavra.

"Senhorita Hellen, se me permite a observação, seu vestido me parece ser o mais bonito da festa. Aliás, é o mais bonito que já vi na vida."

"Muito obrigada, querida." - surpresa com o elogio inesperado, a mulher abriu um sorriso. Afinal, aquela caipira não era totalmente desprovida de bom gosto.

Lara, por sua vez, confirmou sua teoria de que pessoas como Hellen tinham um ego tão grande que se deixavam levar facilmente com o incentivo adequado. No caso dela, resplandecia seu orgulho exagerado.

* * *

Se alguém tinha alguma dúvida de que o tempo podia piorar ainda mais, a implacável chuva que caiu sobre o platô nos dias seguintes respondeu a qualquer uma delas.

O vento uivava penetrando entre as árvores que se vergavam com a sua força. Algumas cabanas foram derrubadas obrigando seus ocupantes a se abrigarem em outras. Mesmo as que teimavam em permanecer em pé, não ofereciam um abrigo impenetrável. O interior de cada uma delas ficou encharcado e todos ajudavam na tentativa de reparar os danos na medida em que eles aconteciam.

Durante aquelas horas, que se transformaram em dias a coisa mais importante que cada pessoa daquela aldeia fazia era pedir, cada um conforme a sua crença, que fossem poupados do que parecia inevitável. E quando o raio atingiu o mastro principal da cabana onde estavam os exploradores e ela desabou de uma vez, restou apenas o barulho do vento, da chuva e do trovão.

* * *

**Lá vai a trovinha:**

_**Com as férias terminando**_

_**Nós também estamos voltando**_

_**E de muitos REVIEWS precisando**_

_**Para poder continuar escrevendo (Xi! Não rimou)**_

* * *

_(*) DDT1 – Páginas Perdidas_

_(**) DDT5 – Nossas Vidas na Outra Vida_

* * *

_**Momento fic é cultura:**_

_A história da tradicional joalheria começou em 1847, quando Louis-François Cartier assumiu o controle da pequena oficina de jóias de seu tio, Adolphe Picard, localizada no número 29 da Rue Montorgueil, na rua mais cara e chique de Paris, e patenteou sua própria marca, o famoso coração entre suas iniciais L e C num losango. Surgia a Mason Cartier. Apenas quatro anos depois, Napoleão III subiu ao poder, e através da Condessa Nieuwerkerke, o jovem Cartier tornou-se fornecedor da Corte Real. _

_A Cartier de Londres foi aberta em 1902 no número 4 da New Burlington Street, comandada por Pierre Cartier. Nesta época a grife recebeu um pedido de 27 tiaras e diademas para a cerimônia de coroação de Eduardo VII, o rei da Inglaterra, que declarou "Cartier, joalheiro dos reis, rei dos joalheiros"._

* * *

**Lata de refrigerante: R$ 1,46**

**Pipoca para Microondas Manteiga Suave****: R$ 1,50**

**Cenas excluídas do DVD: Não tem preço.**

_**A pergunta que não quer calar: Por que o portal falhou?**_

"_Segurem as mãos." – Abi ficou perto da pedra enquanto, com uma das mãos, segurava a de Verônica, em seguida vinham Ned, Marguerite, Summerlee, Challenger e Roxton, todos de mãos dadas. Um incenso havia sido aceso para dar um tchan à situação. _

"_Vamos fazer alguma dinâmica de grupo? Porque se for isso eu quero deixar claro que não gosto..." – Marguerite interrompeu o clima._

"_E se fosse você seria o elemento negativo do grupo!" – reclamou Challenger._

"_Silêncio, todos!" - A protetora segurou o trion com a mão livre e o encaixou no meio do portal, aguardando que o brilho intenso os envolvesse. Todos fecharam os olhos com força (ninguém pediu para fazerem isso, mas eles viram algo em um filme e acharam legal)._

_Então... absolutamente nada aconteceu._

"_O que houve?" – Marguerite manifestou sua surpresa – "Não funcionou?"_

"_Não, Marguerite." – Roxton irritou-se – "Funcionou sim. Já estamos em Avalon e você não percebeu... melhor ainda... estamos em Londres. Tá vendo? Tem até show do U2 na rua. E de grátis."_

"_Grosso."_

"_Anta."_

"_Parem vocês dois." – Summerlee estava nervoso – "Alguém pode dizer o que aconteceu?"_

"_Esperem, vou olhar." – prestativo Challenger rodeou a pedra investigando. Após alguns instantes coçou a barba – "Curioso... não estou vendo fios."_

"_Ops. Esqueci de dizer... é wireless." – informou Abigail._

"_Mas tem uma tampinha aqui." – foi a vez de Malone intervir. Ele abaixou para olhar e Verônica fez o mesmo. Ele tentava tirar a plaquinha enquanto ela colocava a mão sobre a dele e encostava-se mais, tocando seu tanquinho sarado, certamente tentando ajudar._

"_Hum... você está cheirosa hoje." – sussurrou Ned no ouvido da moça que soprou suavemente no ouvido do jornalista, que se arrepiou._

"_Vocês dois. Tirem logo essa tampa." – Summerlee parecia bravo. Rapidamente os pombinhos obedeceram tirando o trequinho do portal e expondo os fios. George mais uma vez se abaixou com a protetora a seu lado._

"_Esse negócio é 110 ou 220 volts?"_

"_Bivolt."_

"_Mas também usa pilha. Vocês trocaram? Usaram pilhas alcalinas? Será que elas vazaram?"_

"_Você sabe consertar ou não, Challenger?" – Roxton estava a ponto de encher alguém de porrada. Justo naquele dia, imaginando que logo estariam em Avalon, colocara sua melhor roupa e sua melhor cueca que, infelizmente, estava apertando seu amigo oculto._

_O cientista levantou-se, encheu o peito de orgulho e decretou._

"_É claro que sei consertar."_

"_E do que você precisa?"_

"_Simples." – George tirou um pedaço de papel reciclado e um lápis. Rapidamente escreveu entregando a lista aos amigos que leram atentamente._

"_Excelente. Onde conseguiremos essas coisas?"- Summerlee perguntou._

"_Em Avalon... Vamos lá, cambada... comecem a andar. Eu aguardo vocês aqui mesmo."_


	6. Capítulo 6

**DDT6: FANTASMAS QUE SE VÃO**

**Capítulo 6**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Esta fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo, DDT4: Segredos e Verdades e DDT5: Nossas Vidas na Outra Vida. **

**COMMENTS: (por Towanda)**

Lady Cris – Você está em dia, mas tivemos muitas inadimplências nesse cap o que fez com que houvesse esse atraso (não vou dizer que foi a monografia da K). Eu sempre achei que Marg deveria mudar de atitude para que ela e Rox pudessem ter a chance de um amor pleno... Isto é... se eu deixasse, pq eles já morrem agora no início do capítulo.

Mamma Corleone – A matemática funciona assim: As pessoas deixam reviews e a gente se anima a escrever. Então se você não vai deixar review, já sabe o que acontece né? Vai encarar? E melhor do que R&M brigando é matá-los.

Madge Krux – Você pediu e nós atendemos. Melhor do que escrever, só vocês mandando reviews tão lindinhos. :D

Marguerrite – Beijinho entre R&M? Tá maluca? Isso é uma fic família até para darem as mãos a gente tem que escrever com muito cuidado. Eu não acho que a Lara seja tão boazinha. Só eu sou totalmente boa nesse mundo (e modesta). Mas ela é bem esperta e acho que gosta da Elizabeth.

Aline – Tem razão. Enquanto Londres tá pegando fogo com as armações o platô alagou e morreu todo mundo. A K me disse que te ama muito. Depois de saber disso ela vai te pedir uma grana emprestada.

Luanaa – Eu também gosto dos vilões. Mas também gosto dos mocinhos. Principalmente dos mocinhos Ned e Rox (nessa ordem), sem camisa. Elizabeth é uma alma perdida tentando se reencontrar. Sniff! Que lindo. Na verdade a gente armou assim pra conseguir escrever a fic. He! He! He!

Desesperada Anonima – Eu sei quem você é... mas não se desespere mais. Aí vai o cap novo.

Diana – Claro que tem fim. Estamos encaminhando tudo para fechar com chave de ouro. Mas lembre-se que a série DDT faz parte de uma temporada de TLW.

*****

**No último e emocionante capítulo de DDT6...**

_Durante aquelas horas, que se transformaram em dias a coisa mais importante que cada pessoa daquela aldeia fazia era pedir, cada um conforme a sua crença, que fossem poupados do que parecia inevitável. E quando o raio atingiu o mastro principal da cabana onde estavam os exploradores e ela desabou de uma vez, restou apenas o barulho do vento, da chuva e do trovão._

**Capítulo 6**

A cabana caiu e quase todos morreram amassados. Exceto Ned e Verônica, que se salvaram e viveram felizes para sempre.

**FIM**

******

**A todos os que acompanharam a saga de DDT, nosso muito obrigada. E não esqueçam... REVIEWS!!!**

**PS.(Lady K): Quem vcs acham que teve essa brilhante idéia?**

**PS. (TowandaBR): ****Da Lady K? :p**

*****

"Ora, ora, ora! Há muito tempo não vejo uma mesa com mulheres tão belas." - Andrew Milford **(*)** se aproximou da mesa onde se encontravam Charlote, Elizabeth, Laureana e Hellen, que o olhou tentando não esboçar reação – "Não vai me apresentar suas amigas, Hellen?"

Olhar atento de Laureana foi dele à Hellen, captando as sutilezas na mudança de sua expressão.

Contrariada, a moça fez as apresentações. Após as costumeiras saudações, Andrew pediu que lhe concedesse a honra de uma dança.

"Estive pensando, Hellen. Acho que vamos fechar um grande negócio, lucrativo para ambos." - ele começou enquanto a conduzia à pista.

"E por que para ambos? Quem lhe disse que eu aceitaria algum tipo de sociedade com você?" - questionou com um sorriso, mas uma leve irritação era perceptível em sua voz.

Ao iniciar a valsa, Andrew a surpreendeu ao puxá-la com firmeza pela cintura.

"Não é uma proposta porque não lhe será dada a opção de escolha. Eu apenas quis parecer gentil. Acontece que está em seu poder uma peça que é de meu interesse e como perdi meu pai naquela sua estúpida viagem ao platô..."

Pressentindo o perigo e aonde aquela conversa os levaria, Hellen tentou interrompê-lo, mas foi ignorada enquanto ele continuava - "Shhhh... Farei o seguinte: Conversar com o sócio de meu pai e informar-lhe que você está com uma das metades do oroboros e que tem interesse em cedê-la por uma boa quantia, a qual será dividida entre nós dois. Isso também permitirá que sua linhagem continue com a busca da outra metade."

"Você perdeu o juizo?! Você sabe o que o oroboros representa na minha família!"

"Não me faça perder a paciência, Hellen! Com sua prima fora do caminho, pouco importa o oroboros, toda a fortuna será sua, o que só foi possível graças à ajuda do meu pai. Além disso, não desfrutará de nada caso, por exemplo, venha a sofrer algum tipo de acidente, não é mesmo?" - falou um pouco mais baixo no ouvido de Hellen, semelhante ao sibilar de uma cobra, provocando um arrepio na mulher – "Posso esmagá-la e você nem vai perceber." - ela sabia que ele falava sério.

"Então eu não tenho opção." - resignou-se lutando para conter sua raiva.

"Você entende rápido, querida. Em breve terá notícias de Xangai Xang. E nem pense em fazê-lo de bobo ou muito menos a mim." - Andrew fez questão de dar um apertão o braço de Hellen enquanto a conduzia de volta à mesa. Tudo muito rápido e discreto, imperceptível a qualquer dos presentes, exceto para Lara, que os observava atentamente. Seus instintos lhe gritavam que não deveria confiar na mãe e na filha e que ambas escondiam segredos obscuros, alguns dos quais era provável que sua tia tivesse envolvimento. Mas o que? Laureana não tinha dúvidas de que tentaria desvendar esse mistério.

*****

"Marguerite! Challenger! Summerlee! Malone! Verônica! Senhora Layton! Vocês estão bem?" – desnorteado sob a chuva forte, Roxton foi o primeiro a se desvencilhar do que sobrara da cabana caída. Escutava o choro de crianças e, rapidamente, começou a afastar os escombros.Só se tranquilizou um pouco quando escutou a resposta de cada um dos amigos.

Abigail, ainda protegendo os pequenos, foi a primeira a ser libertada. Ela disse alguma coisa na linguagem zanga para o menino maior e este pegou o mais novo pela mão e os dois correram para outra cabana.

John e a protetora libertaram Summerlee, que estava visivelmente mais próximo a eles. Os outros também foram aparecendo e sendo ajudados pelos amigos e pelos zangas.

Não havia qualquer sinal de Marguerite. Enquanto os outros iam se levantado e se ajudando, o olhar de Roxton examinava atentamente a área, em busca dela. Aqueles segundos pareciam se desenrolar com uma lentidão assustadora, o suficiente para que ele sentisse o chão faltar a seus pés.

Até que viu um movimento no que havia sido o telhado de sapê, como se alguém se arrastasse sob ele.

"ALI!" – gritou o caçador. Correu até o lugar cheio de esperanças, afinal, apenas ela estava faltando. Antes que completasse o caminho, viu uma cabeça de cabelos negros e encaracolados abrir passagem por entre a palha, libertando-se.

"Marguerite, você está bem?" - perguntou abaixado ao lado dela, ajudando-a a levantar-se. Ela encolheu-se diante do toque inesperando, protegendo seu braço esquerdo e soltando um pequeno gemido.

"Estou bem. Acho que machuquei o braço, mas não foi nada."

O instinto protetor dele falou mais alto. Nesse momento, não importavam as palavras e as situações mal resolvidas ou a aceitação de que já não havia nada entre eles. Era um fato que a amava. Muito. E que deseja vê-la bem.

"Uma ova que não foi nada, deixe-me ver isso!" - ele rasgou a manga da camisa dela, arrancando-lhe outro pequeno gemido, mas ela sabia que era impossível tentar dissuadi-lo de que estava bem, não sem que antes ele tivesse certeza - "É, parece que não quebrou nada. Mas vai ficar com um belo hematoma por dias!" – aliviado ele sorriu pela primeira vez.

Para Marguerite não passou despercebido o fato de que ele segurava suas mãos e, ao dizer a última frase, a ponta de seus dedos se detiveram acariciando suavemente seu braço machucado.

Observando a cena, Verônica e Malone, trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade e permaneceram afastados. Entretanto, Challenger, com muito menos percepção, se dirigiu ao caçador e a herdeira, rompendo o frágil momento que os uniu.

"Oh, Marguerite, isso vai ficar feio! Venha cá, vou lhe aplicar um remédio e uma pomada."

Ela se levantou sem olhar para Roxton, que foi atrás dos outros para ver se precisavam de alguma coisa. Num piscar de olhos haviam voltado a usar suas maneiras polidas e distantes.

Todos estavam abalados, com hematomas, escoriações e cortes, mas nada grave. Após verificar que mais ninguém estava embaixo do que restara da cabana, correram para outro refúgio junto aos amigos zanga.

*****

Assim que Andrew se afastou, foi a vez de lorde Harold se aproximar, convidando Hellen para a dança seguinte. Ela imediatamente se levantou, aceitando.

"Algum problema?" – Elizabeth percebeu a irritação de Charlote.

"Não suporto esse homem! É um mulherengo, dado a escândalos e, tenho quase certeza, um falido. Mas Hellen não me ouve."

"Estão apenas dançando, querida. E Hellen não se deixaria levar pela lábia de um Don Juan, tenho certeza."

"Tenho minhas dúvidas. Ele tem ido a praticamente todas as festas em que estamos e sempre a tira para dançar. Também conversam bastante e muitas vezes tenho ficado sozinha na mesa enquanto os dois passeiam. Admito que é um homem bonito e elegante, e isso está me preocupando."

"E pensar que nossos filhos poderiam estar casados hoje, minha amiga." - Elizabeth suspirou, pesarosa. Diversas vezes martirizava-se com esse pensamento, acreditando que se tivesse sido mais enérgica com John e insistido no casamento, ao invés de deixá-lo partir para o Tibet após a morte de Willian, ele não teria feito a viagem ao platô que, acreditava ela, havia lhe custado a vida.

Laureana tomou um gole de sua bebida, olhando ao redor, como se não estivesse interessada na conversa, quando em realidade, estava totalmente alerta. Não conhecia seu primo, John Roxton, mas se as descrições de sua tia lhe faziam jus, ele não seria o tipo de homem que se casaria com Hellen. Aliás, havia acabado de confirmar que sua tia não fazia a menor idéia de quem eram suas 'amigas', ou não alimentaria essa idéia irracional.

"Nem me fale disso, Elizabeth! Tudo teria sido tão diferente..."

*****

Após mais uma noite de intensa chuva, desde a queda da cabana, tudo pareceu se acalmar. O sol brilhou forte refletido nas inúmeras poças d'água. O céu estava completamente limpo e azul, praticamente sem nuvens. O tempo estava agradável, com uma brisa suave. Um dia maravilhoso. Aos poucos, os habitantes de Zanga e os exploradores foram saindo dos abrigos.

Rapidamente, Challenger e um grupo se reuniram para verificar o dique. Alguns pontos pareciam mais fracos do que outros e deveriam ser reforçados, mas, no geral, a obra aguentou melhor do que o esperado.

Zanga estava muito agradecida aos amigos e os tratava como heróis que, no entanto, deveriam tomar uma decisão importante. Partir para Avalon ou esperar mais alguns dias.

Após discutirem a situação, resolveram o que já era esperado e mais sensato. Viajar pelo platô era tarefa perigosa, ainda mais sem saber como estavam os caminhos por causa das chuvas intensas, e todos estavam em péssimo estado. Imundos, machucados, completamente exaustos, precisavam de uma pausa no lugar que, naquele momento, ainda era o lar.

A volta para a casa da árvore foi mais lenta e silenciosa do que o esperado. Andar até lá foi muito difícil; chegar, um alívio. Tinham em comum quatro desejos: tomar um bom banho, colocar roupas limpas, comer alguma coisa e dormir sem ter hora para acordar. Depois se preocupariam com os estragos que a chuva havia feito na casa da árvore.

*****

Minutos depois de Hellen ter aceitado o convite de lorde Harold para dançar, Laureana também pediu licença.

"Se me permite, tia, vou dar uma volta por aí." – a moça levantou-se. Foi até a mesa recheada de deliciosos e finos quitutes dos mais variados. Lara comeu um pouco e serviu-se de um ponche de frutas. Com o copo na mão, saiu passeando pelo jardim. Não era uma simples caminhada. Ela sabia muito bem o que procurava e não demorou muito a encontrar. Embaixo de um caramanchão, Harold parecia segurar as mãos de Hellen e conversavam.

A moça o viu entregar uma pequena caixa e percebeu a surpresa e alegria de Hellen, que o abraçou efusivamente após abri-la. Talvez por não simpatizar com a ruiva, pareceu a Laureana que Hellen era muito exagerada, piscava demais os olhos como se fosse misteriosa e sedutora. E por Deus, fazer a leitura daquele tipo de mulher lhe parecia tão simples.

Depois o viu ajudando-a a colocar o que lhe pareceu algum adorno e ela beijá-lo apaixonadamente, ao que ele correspondeu enquanto Laureana voltava para a companhia da tia.

O casal ficou conversando por mais algum tempo para depois se afastarem e Hellen retornar à mesa. Orgulhosa, mostrou às mulheres o caríssimo par de brincos da joalheria Cartier e uma carta onde Harold expunha formalmente seu interesse em passar mais tempo com ela e cortejá-la.

Elizabeth parabenizou Hellen e, em seguida, convidou Laureana para a acompanhar em uma volta para que pudesse apresentá-la a alguns conhecidos, deixando mãe e filha sozinhas.

Como era de se esperar, Charlote tentou reclamar, mal conseguindo conter o quanto estava irritada com a atitude do rapaz.

"Nem pense em destratá-lo, mamãe. Pouco me importa se está de acordo ou não. O fato é que não irá me casar com nenhum daqueles velhos barrigudos, pode tirar isso da cabeça. A menos que queira passar seus últimos anos de vida em um asilo." - Hellen apertou o braço de Charlote, cravando-lhe as unhas e marcando-lhe a pele sob o vestido.

*****

Vestindo o roupão de seda creme com detalhes em lilás, Marguerite saiu de seu quarto. Estava faminta e o aroma de comida, no caldeirão de ferro sobre o fogão a lenha, era um convite irrecusável. Pegou um prato, serviu-se de cozido e pão e ocupou um lugar à mesa. Era estranho estar comendo sozinha. Poucas vezes isso acontecera desde que chegara ao platô. O alimento estava delicioso e ela praticamente o devorou. Depois pegou mais um pouco, desta vez comendo mais devagar. Não demorou muito e Malone chegou com uma cesta com algumas frutas que colocou em frente a ela.

"Não parecem bonitas, mas estão gostosas. A chuva estragou muitas delas... A senhora Layton fez a comida... está boa?"

"Deliciosa." – a herdeira mastigou um pedaço de legume antes de continuar - "Se eu disser uma coisa, promete que não conta a Verônica?"

Ned lembrou da encrenca em que se metera com os segredos da protetora.

"Depende."

"Vou dizer assim mesmo... O cozido de Abi é melhor do que o de Verônica."

O jornalista riu – "Acho que posso guardar esse segredo sem complicar a minha vida."

Marguerite olhou em volta.

"Por quanto tempo dormi? Onde estão os outros? Com certeza já estão em pé há muito tempo."

Malone serviu-se de café antes de voltar à mesa.

"Uma pergunta de cada vez. Você dormiu pouco mais de um dia inteiro, como praticamente todos nós. Abigail, Challenger e Summerlee estão por aí, mas não estão fazendo nada que exija esforço físico. Não sei quanto a você, mas parece que estamos todos bem doloridos."

"Também estou." – ela massageou o ombro. O braço ainda incomodava um pouco também – "E Roxton e Verônica? Foram caçar?"

"Pois é aí que está a maior surpresa. Acredite ou não, os dois ainda estão dormindo."

Marguerite quase engasgou com a comida.

"Você está brincando."

"Challenger tem uma teoria. Como a natureza dos dois faz com que sejam sempre muito vigilantes e atentos, finalmente relaxaram e todo o cansaço acumulado cobrou o preço."

"Acha que podemos usar isso contra eles?"

"Sem nenhuma dúvida." – Ned sorriu enquanto levantava – "Com licença, Marguerite."

O jornalista andou até a biblioteca, onde encontrou Abigail, que lia sentada confortavelmente em uma cadeira – "Posso conversar com a senhora?"

A protetora fechou o livro.

"Claro que sim. Por favor, sente-se. Em que posso ajudá-lo?"

"Preciso de um favor."

*****

"Bom dia, lorde Roxton..." – Marguerite descansava calmamente no sofá com os pés esticados sobre um banco – "...ou será que eu deveria dizer 'boa tarde'?"

O caçador a olhou mal humorado. Nunca em sua vida dormira tanto e era absurdo que, em especial Marguerite, tivesse acordado antes dele. Colocou as mãos nos braços da poltrona onde a herdeira estava e se inclinou encarando-a.

"Estou entendendo aonde quer chegar e lamento informar, senhorita Krux, que está completamente errada. Eu acordei muito cedo e com todos dormindo, voltei para a cama onde fiquei lendo até agora."

"É mesmo? E leu o que?" – ela o encarou de volta.

John ficou surpreso com a pergunta. E gaguejou.

"Nada que seja de seu interesse." – respondeu finalmente.

"Interessante essa sua leitura. Pois saiba, seu mentiroso, que também não acreditei que você e Verônica ainda estivessem dormindo e fui olhar. Você não mexeu nenhum músculo nem quando tropecei na escada, fazendo um barulhão."

"Verônica também?"

"Sim, mas o troféu de dorminhoco supremo é seu. Ela acordou há uns vinte minutos." – Marguerite levantou, colocou as mãos no ombro do caçador, empurrou-o levemente e abriu passagem – "Que vergonha, Roxton. Um lorde tentando enganar as pessoas... tsc! tsc! tsc!".

Ele ficou sem ação ao vê-la saindo. Há dias observava aquela Marguerite que não conhecia. Mais solta, mais leve, mais alegre e, como se isso fosse possível, ainda mais provocante.

*****

No meio da manhã seguinte, Malone foi até Verônica, que estava ocupada no fogão.

"Pegue suas coisas. Vamos sair."

"Onde?" – a moça estava curiosa.

"Por favor, apenas venha, está bem?"

"Ned, eu estou ocupada com o almoço."

"Pode deixar que eu termino." – Abigail entrou na cozinha tirando a colher de pau da mão da filha e já a empurrando para a sala.

"O que vocês estão tramando?" – Verônica perguntou desconfiada.

"Estou apenas ajudando para que vocês fiquem um pouco sozinhos. Ou você tem alguma restrição quanto a eu desejar o bem de minha filha?" - concluiu sorridente, fingindo indignação.

Malone pegou a cesta de piquenique previamente arrumada.

"Obrigada, senhora Layton." – o jornalista pegou Verônica pela mão.

"Voltaremos logo." – ela sorriu já entrando com o rapaz no elevador.

"Não tenham pressa." – gritou a protetora.

Alegre e descontraído, o casal caminhou por algum tempo pela mata, até parar no lugar em que, sempre que, quando podiam, se refugiavam para ficarem um pouco sozinhos. Embaixo de uma árvore na beira do lago. Ajeitaram a toalha no chão e tiraram a comida da cesta. Frutas, pão, algumas sementes secas e torradas, água e uma garrafa de vinho artesanal de frutas feito pelos moradores da casa da árvore.

Há semanas não reservavam algum tempo exclusivamente para eles mesmos. Conversaram relaxadamente, se divertiram, comeram um pouco.

Ned tirou a taça de vinho da mão de Verônica,colocando-a juntamente com a sua no canto da toalha de piquenique. Beijou-a suavemente, ao mesmo tempo em que a envolvia em um abraço, já alcançando e desatando o nó o da parte de cima do seu traje que deixou escorregar para o chão. Começou a desatar os nós da parte de baixo enquanto ela desabotoava-lhe a camisa. Acariciou seus seios enquanto a moça o ajudava a desvencilhar-se da camiseta suada. Verônica beijou o peito do jornalista, que já lhe se livrara do restante das roupas da loira. Sentiu o sabor de seus seios enquanto ela terminou de despi-lo. Malone a deitou delicadamente na toalha, beijando-a com paixão. Não se cansava de desejá-la e Verônica não só correspondia a seus avanços, como ela mesma tomava a iniciativa. Entre eles o sexo era sempre maravilhoso.

"Já disse que te amo?" - disse colocando-se sobre ela.

"Não tanto quanto deveria."

"Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te..."

"... Ned, pare."

"O que?" – ele mal conseguia falar.

"Olhe." – virou-se encostando o rosto suado ao dele.

"Não acredito." – encararam o raptor parado há pouco mais de vinte metros – "Ele está olhando para nós."

Os dois sussurravam no ouvido um do outro.

"Onde está o rifle?"

"Encostado na árvore."

"Tinha que deixar tão longe?"

"Acha que eu ia lembrar do rifle com você tão pertinho de mim? Além do mais, viemos aqui para namorar, lembra? E sua faca?"

"Sei lá. No meio das roupas... talvez."

"E agora?"

"Acho que teremos que correr."

"Estamos nus, Verônica."

"Então, escolha. Correr ou virar comida de raptor. Seja qual for a alternativa, estaremos pelados, porque não dá tempo de nos vestirmos."

"A escolha é óbvia." – começaram a sentar – "Bem devagar. Vamos tentar não chamar a atenção dele." – levantaram com extremo cuidado. Malone segurou firme a mão da moça – "Para o lago ou para o mato?"

GGGGGRRRRRRR!!!

"LLLAAAGGGOOO!!!" – saíram em desabalada carreira com o animal logo atrás. Não hesitaram nem um instante ao atirarem-se na água fria.

"Você está bem?" – disse o Ned nadando em direção a moça.

"Aquele raptor estúpido está comendo toda a nossa comida."

"Deve estar faminto. Afinal, nós o deixamos sem o prato principal." – gargalhou o jornalista – "Vem cá." – Puxou Verônica mais para perto de si – "Está frio aqui." – beijou-lhe o pescoço.

"Tem idéia de como vamos voltar para casa, Ned Malone?"

"Hum! Fácil. Esperamos o bicho ir embora, pegamos nossas roupas e pronto."

Foi a vez de Verônica gargalhar.

"Que roupas?"

Ele olhou para a margem do rio e ficou furioso.

"Aquele raptor estúpido está comendo a nossa roupa!"

"Vem cá." – ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele – "Quero lhe dizer uma coisa, Ned."

"O que?"

"Há algo que não posso mais esconder de você. E é muito importante. Para nós dois."

"Verônica? Conheço esse olhar. Por um acaso está me tentando me dizer alguma coisa?"

"O que você acha que estou tentando lhe dizer, seu bobo?"

Ele fez uma pausa tentando raciocinar.

"Meu Deus, Verônica. Está me dizendo que... você... você vai???..."

"Sim. Queria ter certeza antes de falar com você."

Ele a abraçou com força. Depois relaxou.

"Desculpe. Te machuquei?"

"Ned. Você nunca me machucaria."

"EI, SEU RAPTOR ESTÚPIDO!" – gritou para a margem – "EU VOU SER PAI!... espere..."

"Como?" – a moça ficou intrigada.

"Já sei. Preste atenção. Eu nado até a margem. Depois chamo a atenção do raptor. Quando ele vier atrás de mim, você corre para casa. O que acha?"

"Ned... Ned... Desculpe, não é nada disso."

"Mas..."

"Embora eu adorasse, ainda não é verdade."

"Então o que?"

"Eu me decidi, Ned. Quero ir para fora do platô. Será que podem me levar junto com vocês? É claro que terei que voltar, mas gostaria de ir."

Ele parou, tentando entender. Por um momento, achou que ela estivesse esperando um filho e, em seguida, ela lhe disse uma coisa completamente diferente. Depois gargalhou – "É a terceira melhor notícia do mundo."

"Terceira?"

"A primeira seria você estar grávida."

"E a segunda?" – ela perguntou curiosa.

"A segunda seria 'sim'."

" 'Sim'?... não entendi."

Ned a olhou nos olhos.

"Verônica Layton... quer se casar comigo?"

Ela foi pega de surpresa.

"Você sabe muito bem que teremos que viver aqui."

"Eu sei, e meu pedido continua valendo."

"Você é um romântico, Ned Malone. E você já tem a segunda melhor notícia do mundo. 'Sim'." – Verônica procurou os lábios do jornalista que correspondeu avidamente depois encostou a testa na dela.

"Agora temos dois problemas."

"Quais?"

"Em primeiro lugar o bicho comeu minha camisa e seu anel de noivado estava lá." – ele ficou encabulado – "Não era um anel maravilhoso, apenas uma argolinha de cobre que um artesão dos Zanga fez."

"Eu não preciso de um anel." – ela sorriu – "E o que mais?"

"Bem, o raptor estúpido continua na margem."

"Vamos seguir o meu plano." – ela se enroscou em um abraço – "Ficamos aqui nos aquecendo e quando o raptor se for, voltamos para casa, tomamos um banho quentinho e nos enfiamos agarradinhos debaixo das cobertas para espantar qualquer gripe que ameace nos deixar doentes."

"Hum..." – sussurrou ele apertando-a ainda mais contra seu corpo – "detesto admitir, mas gosto muito mais do seu plano."

*****

Passado algum tempo Malone e a futura protetora tinham alguns contratempos. Pareceu uma eternidade até o raptor finalmente desistir do prato principal e ir embora. Só então o casal, com os dedos enrugados por causa da água fria, pode sair do lago. As únicas coisas que sobraram inteiras foram suas botas o rifle e a faca.

Verônica gargalhava ao ver Ned amarrar o pedaço minúsculo que restou da toalha de piquenique no quadril, escondendo as partes íntimas. Primeiro, ele havia insistido que ela deveria usá-la.

"E tiro no par ou impar a parte que cobrirei? Se a de cima ou a de baixo? Eu realmente não pretendo usar isso, Ned." - ela respondeu com naturalidade, e ele sabia que não iria adiantar insistir.

"Certo, mas minha noiva não vai andar por aí... desse jeito..." – o jornalista estava sem graça, o que pareceu ainda mais engraçado. Definitivamente, às vezes, ele se esquecia de onde estavam e o que ela pensava de algumas convenções sociais do mundo exterior.

Após uma breve discussão, Malone a convenceu a cobrir os seios e os quadris com algumas plantas, o que não foi muito eficaz, mas, se isso o faria feliz, Verônica preferiu deixá-lo pensar que venceu, apesar de sentir-se ridícula.

Ao chegarem perto da casa da árvore, Ned sinalizou.

"Espere aqui. Vou olhar se não há ninguém por perto. Quem sabe conseguimos entrar sem sermos vistos."

"Sim, senhor." – ela respondeu.

"Você está achando isso engraçado, não é?"

"Estou achando você lindo com esse pedaço de toalha... e de botas."

"Engraçadinha... Já volto."

Devagar e em silêncio, Malone prosseguiu. Quase pulou de alegria ao ver o caçador sentado no banco, olhando para a selva, distraído, amolando a faca em uma pedra..

"Psiu!... Roxton!... Ei, Roxton!... Psiu!"

John olhou ao redor, encontrando seu amigo jornalista escondido atrás de uma moita. Levantou-se indo até lá. Precisou reunir toda a sua compostura quando Ned Malone saiu de trás dos arbustos, praticamente nu, exceto por um trapo, um pedaço de uma toalha xadrez em vermelho e branco, enrolado em sua cintura. Diga-se de passagem: não tampava quase nada.

"Malone? O que?..." – a garganta de Roxton simplesmente se trancou.

"Graças a Deus é você! Onde estão os outros?"

"Acho que na estufa de Challenger."

O jornalista suspirou aliviado.

"Rápido, preciso que me empreste sua camisa."

"O que houve?" – o caçador rapidamente soltou os suspensórios e tirou a camisa entregando ao amigo, que se apressou em entrar na mata.

"Obrigado... Depois eu explico."

Momentos depois...

"Roxton!... Ei, Roxton!... pode ajudar aqui?"

John se virou e na direção oposta e viu Marguerite, Challenger, Summerlee e Abigail retornando. Estavam com os braços cheios de plantas. Ele se apressou na direção deles.

"Estou chocada, Roxton. Onde está sua camisa? Não vê que há senhoras presentes?" – a herdeira implicou, mas não conseguiu desviar os olhos do tórax bem definido.

"Eu..."

"Suba logo e componha-se."

George, Arthur e a protetora não podiam evitar se divertir com a indignação fingida da morena.

Os cinco subiram e acabavam de colocar as coisas no chão quando ouviram o elevador. Abi os puxou para o centro da sala.

"Venham, venham! Malone ia fazer uma surpresa para Verônica e estou curiosa para saber o que aconteceu."

O elevador parou e Ned, com o pedaço de pano cobrindo suas partes íntimas, e Verônica, vestindo a camisa de Roxton, saíram. Só então viram os amigos parados, olhando-os boquiabertos.

"O que significa isso?" – foi Challenger quem se manifestou primeiro.

Verônica deu de ombros com simplicidade, enquanto o jornalista parecia corar da cabeça aos pés.

"Eu... nós... ahhh!" – gaguejou.

Então Ned suspirou profundamente, abraçou Verônica pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto de si, estufou o peito como se estivesse vestindo um smoking e anunciou solenemente.

"Estamos noivos."

"Só espero que o traje não seja a última moda em Londres" – Marguerite gracejou enquanto os outros, após aqueles indescritíveis segundos em silêncio, deram os parabéns. "Se bem que..." – Ela se conteve, deixando no ar um sorriso malicioso e uma olhadinha para Roxton, sem camisa.

******

**Já dizia o velho provérbio Tailandês:**

**Quem espera capítulo novo de fic e deixa review regularmente sem falhar, emagrece.**

******

**Andrew Milford(*) – Filho de Mordren. Verônica o mata em Legacy e, como o nojento ressuscitou, nós o matamos de vez (acho) em DDT2.**

*****

**Cena excluida do DVD:**

_Marguerite e Verônica estavam na varanda olhando os rapazes sem camisa. Com seus corpos sarados e suados, eles exercitavam sua musculatura na nova academia do platô, bem em frente à casa da árvore, ao ar livre, chamada Corpo T-rex, usando só cueca boxer. Para felicidade geral ainda não havia chegado ao platô aquela moda horrível de homem sarado usar bermuda comprida e larga que tampa tudo._

_Cada vez que os músculos dos rapazes se contraíam ou escorria uma gotinha de suor, elas praticamente paravam de respirar._

"_Que parte você prefere?" – perguntou Marguerite, lembrando Verônica que a mãe estava por perto e que ela deveria se limitar a falar apenas das partes dos rapazes que estavam descobertas._

"_Hummm!!! Eu gosto do conjunto da obra, mas as coxas realmente me tiram do sério."_

"_Eu sou bem caseira... adoro um tanquinho..." – as duas gargalharam._

"_O que vocês estão fazendo?" – Abigail chegava para se juntar às moças._

"_Nada, mãe. Apenas vigiando para que nenhum bicho se aproxime dos dois enquanto estão malhando."_

_A protetora olhou para baixo virando os olhos._

"_Sei... vocês duas tratem de entrar, já... nem filha minha e nem a filha da minha melhor amiga vão ficar nessa pouca vergonha secando os rapazes. Que coisa feia... Já para dentro... Agora!"_

"_Sim, senhora." – responderam as moças em uníssono. Cabisbaixas, elas entraram._

"_Mãe!!!" – Abigail ouviu a voz de Verônica vinda lá de dentro – "Você não vem?"_

"_Agora não, filha. Estou vigiando para que nenhum bicho se aproxime dos dois enquanto tomam sol." – Respondeu Abigail ocupando uma das espreguiçadeiras. Em seguida, colocou seu óculos de sol D&G e começou a tomar seu coquetel de frutas._

*******


	7. Capítulo 7

**DDT6: FANTASMAS QUE SE VÃO**

**Capítulo 7**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Esta fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo, DDT4: Segredos e Verdades e DDT5: Nossas Vidas na Outra Vida. **

**COMMENTS:**

Girls, mil desculpas pela demora. A culpa é totalmente minha e da minha monografia. Obrigada pelas reviews e pela infinita paciência (especialmente da Towanda que não desistiu \o/). Mas o capítulo está gde, assim compensa, né? :D

Violet: How can u read in Portuguese? *surprised*

Marguerrite: Vc merece um prêmio por não desistir. Ganhou mtos pontos conosco ;)

Desesperada (D): Esperamos que ainda esteja viva, certamente não queremos ser processadas por causa da sua dependência :)

Luanaa: Relax, pq quando M&R pegarem fogo, não ter agua fria da Towanda que apague :D

Mamma Corleone: Apaixonadinhaaaaa! E sim, a casa caiu hauhauhau Lova mais que amada!!!!

Madge Krux: Obrigada, esperamos que possa continuar com muitas risadas neste capítulo tbm :D

Lady Cris Krux: Demorou um pouquinho mais que "até amanhã" para sair este capítulo, mas a qualidade justifica, né? rs...

Diana: Estamos escrevendo uma quarta temporada, então vai demorar para ter um verdadeiro "final".

* * *

As bebidas e charutos da noite anterior ainda deixavam o indicativo de sua presença em lorde Harold. Era quase como se pudesse sentir o hálito tomado pelo álcool e o tabaco, o corpo leve, seu nível de moralidade rebaixado, como isso fosse possível. Apesar da tremenda dor de cabeça e do gosto amargo na boca, instantaneamente ficou em alerta quando uma das empregadas o despertou, avisando que Leon Mayfair o aguardava no escritório.

Antes de deixar o quarto, já devidamente vestido, deu uma última olhada nas duas mulheres adormecidas, nuas, que dividiram a cama com ele. Não se lembrava de seus nomes, apenas que a noite havia sido bastante prazerosa.

"Senhor Mayfair! A que devo a honra de sua visita, ainda mais tão cedo?" - o lorde chegou à sala, ocupando a cadeira de encosto alto atrás da escrivaninha.

"Meu humor matinal é tão agradável quanto sua situação financeira, lorde Harold. Portanto, deixemos as banalidades de lado e vamos direto ao assunto: quando colocará o plano em prática? Isso já está me cansando."

Era óbvio que Harold sabia a quê Leon havia vindo. Assim como tinha total consciência do plano e de como executá-lo. Entretanto, graças aos Mayfair, estava vivendo muito bem, desfrutando das comodidades às quais estava tão bem acostumado... antes de praticamente jogar pela janela a fortuna que sua família construiu durante gerações. Os Mayfair se tornaram sua mina de ouro, o que o fez postergar ao máximo o momento em que daria, enfim, uma grande surpresa à Hellen.

"Bem, o senhor sabe, essas coisas podem demorar... Hellen é uma mulher inteligente, perspicaz e..."

"O que diz não significa nada para mim. Faça logo o que tem que fazer e então lhe darei o valor combinado. Caso contrário, não verá sequer um centavo partido ao meio de meu dinheiro. Conheço muito bem tipos como você. Sei que é um sem-vergonha e está tentando ganhar tempo para continuar tirando mais dinheiro de mim. E eu lhe digo: isso não vai acontecer. E posso lhe tirar muito mais do que dinheiro."

"Está me ameaçando?" - Harold cruzou os braços e recostou-se na cadeira, procurando soar desafiador.

"Eu não ameaço. Simplesmente faço o que devo fazer." - Leon se levantou e seu tom deixava bem claro que não cederia - "Esta é a última vez que venho aqui... Passar bem, lorde Harold."

* * *

Se por um lado, para Ned, a volta dele e Verônica do piquenique havia sido constrangedora, por outro foi inusitada e divertida.

Assim como a futura protetora, Abigail não perdia tempo com coisas que, no platô, não eram importantes. Ela sabia até que ponto o jornalista e a filha haviam ido, aliás, isso não era segredo para ninguém, e estava feliz pelos dois. Curiosamente ambas acabaram se apaixonando por homens do mundo exterior. Thomas Layton, que a amara o suficiente para viver com ela no platô e Edward Malone que, por Verônica, faria o mesmo.

Foi um jantar muito especial. Simples, mas aconchegante. Todos se arrumaram comemorando o noivado de Malone e Verônica e a penúltima noite que passariam na casa da árvore. Em dois dias seguiriam para Avalon e de lá, para fora do platô.

À mesa Challenger se levantou com a taça na mão. Bateu a faca levemente no cristal, chamando a atenção de todos.

"Com licença. Em outros tempos eu diria 'Como chefe da expedição...', mas hoje prefiro que seja desta forma: Meus queridos amigos, hoje é um dia muito especial. Estamos comemorando o noivado de Verônica e Malone e estou muito honrado de compartilhar esse momento com todos. Que vocês dois caminhem sempre juntos e sejam muito felizes... Saúde!"

"Saúde!" – todos ergueram suas taças e repetiram ao mesmo tempo.

"Obrigada." – Verônica agradeceu. Malone se levantou olhando para ela.

"Sua mãe gentilmente me ajudou a preparar a surpresa no lago... mas não contávamos com aquele raptor idiota..." – todos riram lembrando os dois chegando, praticamente nus, à casa da árvore. O jornalista continuou – "Eu esperava que, chegando a Londres, pudesse lhe comprar uma aliança..."

"Eu disse que não precisa." – a moça interrompeu.

"Bem..." – ele tirou do bolso um lenço de seda e o abriu. Ela se emocionou ao reconhecer a aliança de ouro de Abigail.

"Mãe... não posso ficar com ela."

"Pode sim. É sua. Seu pai ficaria muito feliz. Acredite."

Verônica olhou para Ned que, finalmente, colocou a jóia em seu dedo. Sob aplausos dos amigos, eles se beijaram.

Descontraídos, após o jantar, todos conversavam na sala. Roxton se aproximou procurando um lugar. No meio do sofá de vime de dois lugares, Challenger começou a chegar para o lado para dar lugar ao caçador. Imediatamente, Abigail saiu de onde estava, sentada ao lado de Marguerite, e se acomodou ao lado do cientista.

"Está uma noite abafada." – disse a protetora – "Parece que aqui o ar circula mais, não é? Obrigada, professor."

Com exceção de George, que ficou lisonjeado, todos riram discretamente sabendo o que acontecia. Segurando uma xícara de chá, John finalmente se sentou ao lado da herdeira.

"Bem, eu estava contando a todos, em especial a Marguerite, sobre o pai dela. **(*)**" – Arthur recomeçou a falar – "Acho que Leon foi o menino mais arteiro que conheci na vida. Não passava uma semana sem que caísse de alguma árvore ou algum muro. Meu irmão sempre cultivou um cerimonial que exigia que todos se vestissem formalmente para o jantar. Era engraçado ver Leon usando um terno de calças curtas, botas de cano baixo e meias brancas, com o joelho e cotovelo ralados, o pé torcido, o rosto machucado. Mas era um menino maravilhoso, sempre educado e, principalmente, muito carinhoso, em especial com a mãe. Gostava muito de ler. Era um pouco desorganizado. E estava sempre tentando chamar a atenção."

Após a última frase do botânico, imediatamente todos lançaram um olhar para a morena que retrucou.

"O que?... continue professor." – Ela respondeu com naturalidade e um misto de alegria e prazer ao ouvir as histórias sobre seu pai. A cada dia, o encontro com ele e sua mãe tornava-se cada vez mais palpável e inevitável para Marguerite. Ela sentia-se renovada ao pensar nisso.

Summerlee parou, buscando mais lembranças – "Aos poucos foi crescendo e quando percebemos, já era um rapagão a caminho da universidade. Bem humorado, inteligente, e muito bom nos esportes. Saiu-se muito bem. Viajou bastante, e finalmente assumiu os negócios da família. Curiosamente, a mãe de Roxton havia sido noiva de Leon."

"E nosso caçador aqui foi noivo de Hellen, prima de Marguerite. Que mundo pequeno." – disse Challenger. Arthur prosseguiu.

"Então, algum tempo após o rompimento de seu noivado, Leon conheceu Anne em um leilão inesquecível do qual fui testemunha ocular. Infelizmente, por causa de compromissos pessoais e profissionais, acabei perdendo contato com eles."

"Neste caso, se me permite professor Summerlee, acho que posso falar um pouco mais sobre Leon e Anne..."

"Fique à vontade." – Arthur sorriu cedendo a vez a Abigail. Ele mesmo queria saber mais das histórias do sobrinho.

"Eu me lembro que, nem que fossem apenas alguns minutos, eles sempre reservavam tempo para conversarem. Leon viajava a negócios e sempre tentava levar Anne com ele. Algumas vezes, ela preferia ficar em casa. Talvez esperando notícias suas, Marguerite..." – A protetora laçou um olhar benevolente à morena antes de prosseguir. "Outras, ele fazia o que Anne chamava de 'chantagem deliberada'. Leon usava uma expressão fingidamente triste e ficava dizendo que Anne não queria ir porque não mais o amava, que se cansara dele, que preferia os livros. Ela ria, lhe dava um beijo e acabava cedendo."

"Seus pais, Marguerite, costumavam sair para jantar, gostavam de dançar, passeavam sempre juntos, nem que fosse apenas uma pequena caminhada pelo jardim e nunca vi nenhum dos dois esboçar sequer um leve sinal de indelicadeza para com o outro."

"É uma bela história." – disse Roxton olhando e sorrindo para a morena que estava emocionada.

"Em breve você vai encontrá-los." – consolou Verônica.

"Vou sim. Obrigada a vocês dois." – disse a herdeira se dirigido a Arthur e Abi – "Obrigada a todos vocês."

Mais tarde, Abigail quis deixar seu quarto para o casal, mas Verônica a impediu.

"Por favor, mãe. Fique. É importante para mim que você durma no que sempre foi seu por direito. Ned e eu estamos muito bem. De verdade."

Finalmente, a protetora concordou e Malone continuou no quarto com Roxton, enquanto Verônica recolheu-se, indo dormir no quarto com Marguerite.

* * *

Mesmo com o tempo nublado, Laureana insistiu em ir buscar as roupas encomendadas na costureira, as mesmas roupas que ela e Lady Elizabeth Roxton usariam em uma comemoração dali a alguns dias. Desde a chegada da sobrinha, a velha senhora pareceu recuperar um pouco de vigor e alegria passando a sair um pouco mais. Como sua tutora estava indisposta, a jovem saiu sem ela, devidamente acompanhada de uma criada. Gostava de andar pela cidade, ver o movimento dos automóveis e ônibus que ainda dividiam as ruas com um número cada vez menor de carruagens e carroças, ver o burburinho das pessoas, as brincadeiras das crianças.

Já havia examinado as peças de roupa, feitas sob medida, e olhava a nova coleção de chapéus, a última moda na Europa, quando teve a impressão de passar do lado de fora da vitrine alguém conhecido. E não acreditava ter se enganado: Lara reconheceria em qualquer lugar aqueles cabelos ruivos e o andar insolente.

Quando ia saindo, a dama de companhia a chamou.

"Senhorita? Não irá esperar as compras?"

"Acaba de passar uma amiga minha, gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com ela. Não demoro." - A garota já estava na porta retirando seu casaco do cabideiro.

"Mas senhorita, sabe que não é apropriado para uma donzela andar desacompanhada pela rua. Podem comentar... e sua tia ficará furiosa comigo."

Lara já estava com a cabeça coberta, abotoando os botões de madrepérola à altura do pescoço. Não desejava perder mais tempo, ou perderia Hellen de vista - "Basta que não comente nada, querida, e tudo ficará bem. Enquanto isso, por que não escolhe alguma coisa bem bonita para você? Aceite como um presente meu. Não tenha pressa."

A criada sorriu com a oportunidade única.

A uma distância segura, a moça seguiu a mulher ruiva até que esta entrou em uma pequena loja de decoração chinesa.

Entrou abrindo a porta bem devagar, conseguindo com dificuldade evitar que o sino que tocava anunciando os fregueses, a denunciasse. Para sua surpresa, não havia ninguém no balcão. Ouviu vozes vindas do fundo da loja, onde supôs que estariam o dono da loja e Hellen.

"E que garantias pode me dar, Srta. Mayfair?" - Ouviu uma voz fortemente carregada por um sotaque chinês. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, vendo um pouco mais através da cortina.

"Aqui... fiz esse decalque hoje mesmo, antes de vir para o nosso encontro." - Hellen estendeu a ele um papel onde havia entalhado o desenho de algo, que Lara não conseguiu entender, até que o homem o estendeu para a luz.

"O oroboros... se realmente está com ele, como o recuperou?"

"Indo ao inferno."

Laureana não tinha a menor idéia de por que os segredos de Hellen a fascinavam tanto, apenas... era inevitável. Especialmente quando alguns deles incluíam sua tia. E nunca havia feito algo tão ousado, seguir uma mulher potencialmente perigosa e ainda mais sozinha. Seu coração batia descompassado, e ela precisava controlar sua respiração e seus pensamentos para não se deixar envolver pela adrenalina que corria por suas veias. Chegava ao ponto de se ver como a uma heroína de seus romances, o que não deixava de soar engraçado. Isso era muito, muito melhor, por ser realidade.

"E onde está a outra metade?"

"Se a quiser, terá que ir ao mesmo lugar que eu."

"E por que não a trouxe?" – O homem começava a se irritar com o atrevimento da ruiva.

"Já ouviu falar da expedição Challenger?"

"E quem não ouviu? Pereceram em algum lugar da América do Sul."

"Perdidos, sim... mas muito vivos. Eu os encontrei, no mesmo lugar onde a outra metade está."

"Curioso."

O coração de Lara disparou. Lembrava-se dos comentários de seus pais a respeito da expedição de George Challenger. Os jornais noticiaram com alarde quando eles partiram. Ao longo dos meses, e depois anos, as reportagens começaram a rarear, até serem dados como mortos. Laureana sabia que seu primo estava entre eles. A própria Elizabeth havia comentado isso. Para a velha senhora, John Roxton desaparecera e, certamente, estava morto.

A porta da loja se abriu e o sino tocou, pegando Lara de surpresa. Um casal, prováveis clientes. Ela se manteve onde estava, próxima à porta dos fundos, de onde não poderiam vê-la, fingindo olhar os objetos. Engoliu em seco quando um homem saiu dos fundos, provavelmente o dono, e se dirigiu ao casal num inglês bastante carregado no acento chinês.

"O trato está feito." – continuou o homem que estava com Hellen – "Saiba honrá-lo, Srta. Mayfair. Posso ser muito generoso com meus amigos, como também impiedoso e cruel com aqueles que não tem honra."

Ao ouvir as últimas palavras de Xang, Lara passou por trás do dono da loja, que só se deu conta que ela estava ali quando já estava do lado de fora. O capuz da capa cobria-lhe o rosto, não permitindo que ele visse de quem se tratava. Ele ainda pensou em ir atrás, com a suspeita de que se tratasse de uma ladra, já que não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali e nem por que não o chamou, mas o cliente exigiu sua atenção.

"Essa porcelana é mesmo autêntica? Onde está a garantia?"

* * *

Roxton saiu do elevador e ficou surpreso com o silêncio que tomava conta da casa da árvore. Tirou o chapéu, pendurando-o, depois guardou o rifle. Teve a sensação de estar sendo observado e foi até o meio da sala. Olhou em volta e então viu Marguerite olhando para ele, descalça, usando o roupão de seda.

"Onde estão os outros?"

"Saíram. E não devem voltar tão cedo." – a herdeira se aproximava bem devagar.

"Bem, nesse caso vou tomar um bom banho e..."

A morena colocou a mão suavemente nos lábios do caçador.

"Sshhhh!!!"

"Marguerite..."

"Não fale." – ela sussurrou para em seguida abraçá-lo e buscar avidamente os lábios do homem que não resistiu. A mulher guiou as mãos másculas por dentro de seu roupão, que se abriu.

"Meu Deus, mulher. Por favor, não me torture."

Ela o pegou pela mão.

"Você disse que queria tomar um banho. Eu ia fazer o mesmo. Venha."

Marguerite o guiou até o outro cômodo onde já havia enchido a banheira com água quente. Ela tirou o roupão. Estava completamente nua. Roxton a olhou e seu coração parecia querer explodir.

"Eu te amo, Marguerite." - ele tentou abraçá-la mais uma vez, mas a herdeira o impediu.

"John!" – Sussurrou ela ofegante.

"Hum!" – de olhos fechados ele mal conseguia murmurar alguma coisa.

"Não fique animado" – ele parou olhando para ela, pensando no que podia estar errado – "Você está sujo, e eu vou te dar um banho" – ele sorriu.

Ela pegou uma caneca de cobre e a encheu na banheira jogando sobre a cabeça do homem.

Beijando-o mais uma vez, a mulher ficou atrás, sempre com seu corpo colado ao dele, derramou o xampu artesanal em seus cabelos, massageando sua cabeça. Depois o virou e ensaboou seu rosto e peito. Seus movimentos eram lentos e deliberados e Roxton se excitava cada vez mais. Queria segurá-la, porém não queria interrompê-la. Marguerite ainda não havia terminado.

Ela apalpou as nádegas firmes, lavou o abdome, descendo até a virilha, que esfregou em movimentos suaves, mas sem tocar o membro ereto. Abaixou-se lavando seus pés, pernas, e coxas. Depois, com o caçador cada vez mais louco de desejo, ensaboou seu sexo. Ela própria se sentia louca de excitação. Foi subindo com o corpo, roçando o dele, que pegou uma vasilha água e jogou sobre os dois. A herdeira roçava sedutoramente seu púbis ao membro rígido de Roxton. Beijaram-se e ele teve forças para perguntar.

"Já estamos limpinhos agora?" – em resposta, ela o beijou com ainda mais sofreguidão. Ele foi empurrando a moça de costas até que ficasse contra a parede. Agarrou sua coxa, levantando a perna direita. Em seguida o homem abaixou ligeiramente e, se encaixando a sua abertura molhada, subiu, penetrando-a. Ambos gemeram de olhos fechados. Segurando as nádegas, John a ergueu. Marguerite cruzou as pernas ao redor do corpo dele que começou a movimentar-se repetidas vezes, cada vez mais rápido, até chegarem ao clímax.

Ainda com as pernas cruzadas em volta dele, ela se deixou relaxar, exausta.

John a olhou sorrindo. Suavam em bicas.

"Acho que precisamos de outro banho." – Roxton olhou para a banheira cheia, a apenas alguns metros de distância. Pegou-a no colo.

Ele parou na borda da banheira concentrado. Depois olhou para ela muito sério.

"E agora?"

"Posso descer." – disse ela com olhar travesso.

"Nem pense nisso." – John a beijou, sentindo que começava a se excitar novamente. Com muito cuidado, acomodou-a mais perto ainda de si. Levantou uma perna e, devagar, entrou na banheira. Parou em pé. Passou a outra perna, quase perdendo o equilíbrio, mas se recuperou com olhar triunfante. Marguerite gargalhou. Beijou-o como recompensa.

"Ainda não terminei." – Roxton ajoelhou-se na água agora morna. Em seguida sentou apoiando as costas na banheira com a herdeira em seu colo.

Primeiro ela o beijou com ternura. Depois sentiu o sabor de sua língua e o caçador retribuiu. Em seguida, procurou sua orelha com a boca, sugando o lóbulo enquanto passava a mão pelo peito do homem. Ele agarrou seus seios, sugando um por vez, sentindo-os enrijecer em suas mãos. Ele não se cansava de desejá-la e amá-la. Suspirava com sofreguidão enquanto com a mão esfregava seu ponto de prazer. Ambos gemiam. Agarrando a cabeça de Roxton, Marguerite procurou sua boca, começando ela o movimento de vai e vem dos quadris, controlando a penetração enquanto ele, em êxtase, entregou-se alegremente até chegar às nuvens.

Completamente exaustos, John a beijou, aconchegando-a em seus braços. Fecharam o olhos. Ele acariciando seus cabelos e ela, seu tórax.

"Não quero que isso acabe, Marguerite."

"Então por que você não me quer mais?"

"Eu nunca deixarei de te querer, mas ficarmos juntos não depende só de amor."

"O que você ainda espera de mim?"

Ele hesitou.

"Eu quero..."

"Diga!" – ela fez uma onda com a mão jogando água em seu rosto.

Roxton assustou-se e só então acordou, percebendo que estava sozinho na banheira. Suspirou fundo, recostando-se ainda mais.

"_Eu quero uma companheira, Marguerite."_ – disse para si mesmo.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Lara fez ao chegar em casa foi correr para a biblioteca em busca de respostas. Tinha absoluta certeza de que, entre alguns dos livros de seus pais sobre símbolos antigos, havia a referência ao que havia visto e ouvido na loja. Deu um largo sorriso de satisfação quando, entre as páginas amareladas, encontrou o desenho precisamente trabalhado, com muitos detalhes.

"Lara, querida, por que veio direto para a biblioteca sem falar comigo?" - A senhora a surpreendeu, deixando-a nervosa. Como o gato que acaba de engolir o canário.

"Ah, tia, a senhora me assustou! É que vi algo na rua e quis olhar nos livros antes que me esquecesse."

"O que é isso?" - Elizabeth aproximou-se, colocando os dedos sobre o desenho da cobra engolindo o próprio rabo - "Um oroboros? O que faz com isso, Lara?"

Ela respirou fundo. Já estava na hora de saber qual o grande segredo. E detestava mentir, especialmente para sua tia, sua única família.

"Tia, peço que não leve a mal o que lhe direi. Compreendo que apesar de sermos parentes, me conhece há pouco tempo, mas o suficiente para perceber um pouco de minha personalidade. Quero que entenda que eu não sou uma criança e sou muito observadora."

"Querida, é claro que a conheço. Não seja tola, o que quer me dizer?" - A velha senhora estava intrigada com tudo aquilo. Sua sobrinha sempre foi objetiva, incisiva, e fazer rodeios como agora, definitivamente não era seu estilo – "Apenas seja direta, por favor."

Laureana respirou fundo e começou.

"Lembra do dia em que me apresentou a Charlote e Hellen?"

"Claro."

"Bem, naquele dia eu sujei meu vestido e precisei ir ao toalete para limpá-lo. Depois me encantei com a casa e fui dar uma volta... Foi então que escutei vozes. A princípio me chamou a atenção por serem conhecidas, mas então escutei falarem seu nome."

"Claro. Afinal, são minhas amigas."

"Desculpe, tia. O que elas falavam não tinha nada de amigável."

"Como assim?"

"Disseram alguma coisa sobre suportá-la por você saber de coisas."

Elizabeth olhou surpresa para a sobrinha, mas não a interrompeu.

"Falaram sobre você não denunciá-las, sobre você não ter provas, sobre você ser histérica e idosa."

Lady Roxton estava com o coração em pedaços. Lara inclinou-se segurando suas mãos.

"Disseram que a senhora não contaria nada porque também está envolvida." – a moça observou a consternada tia.

"Hoje, quando fui à cidade, vi Hellen e a segui até uma loja de objetos chineses. Tomei coragem e me escondi, escutando o que ela falava com um homem. Falaram a respeito do oroborus e um acordo entre eles. Mais do que isso. Ela disse que encontrou a expedição Challenger na América do Sul. Vivos."

"Isso não é possível." – Elizabeth prendeu a respiração antes de continuar – "Está dizendo que meu John está...?"

"Não sei. Estou lhe dizendo exatamente o que ouvi."

Diante do silêncio, após uma pausa de segundos, Lara finalmente tomou coragem.

"Quero ajudar, tia. Confie em mim e me conte que segredo é esse."

Elizabeth Roxton abaixou a cabeça. Estava cansada. A sobrinha percebeu. Havia tentado penetrar no íntimo da tia e falhara. Não insistiria mais, decidiu. Levantou-se, deu um beijo em sua testa.

"Me desculpe." – dirigiu-se a porta da biblioteca e a abriu. Já ia saindo quando escutou a voz.

"Lara... por favor, pode me pegar uma xícara de chá?"

"Claro que sim."

"E quando voltar, eu lhe contarei tudo o que sei."

* * *

Após alguns dias descansando na casa da árvore, finalmente decidiram que era hora de seguir viagem. Com as mochilas nas costas, Summerlee, Challenger, Marguerite e Roxton olharam para cima.

"Esta é provavelmente a última vez que a veremos." – declarou Arthur com uma mistura de esperança pelo caminho futuro e saudade pela estrada cheia de boas lembranças que deveria ficar para trás.

"Tem razão, Arthur." – concordou Challenger. O caçador e a herdeira refletiam.

Roxton lembrou que ali a arrogância que usava para esconder a culpa pela morte do irmão foi substituída, pouco a pouco, pela humildade e certeza de que o passado deveria ficar para trás. Ali se descobrira amando pela primeira vez.

Marguerite lembrou que ali a arrogância que usava para esconder seu medo e solidão foi substituída, pouco a pouco, pelo carinho e amizade dos que a cercavam. Ali se descobrira amando pela primeira vez.

Entrar e permanecer no mundo perdido havia sido um acidente indesejável. Conseguir abrigo em um lugar tão inóspito, um milagre. Viver tantas aventuras inesquecíveis, uma experiência única. Conquistar a amizade de sua anfitriã, um privilégio. De certa forma, aquele lugar tornara possível, a cada um deles, deixar para trás seus pequenos fantasmas.

"Estamos prontos." – anunciaram.

Abigail foi até a filha, segurando suas mãos.

"A primeira protetora encontrou Avalon. Agora é sua vez querida. Leve-nos até lá."

Verônica ficou surpresa.

"Eu?"

"Sim."

"Não sei o caminho."

"Você já esteve lá. Você sabe. Você pode."

Verônica olhou para a mãe. Sentiu que se recusasse, certamente a protetora os guiaria. Não havia cobrança na voz de Abi. Apenas uma confiança inabalável. No entanto, percebeu que aquilo significava muito mais.

A loira olhou cada um dos amigos. Ned, Roxton, Challenger, Summerlle. Eles também acreditavam que ela podia.

"Marguerite..." – gaguejou insegura – "... preciso que me ajude."

A herdeira se aproximou, segurando a mão da moça. Ambas sabiam que percorrer o caminho até Avalon seria retomar a jornada que Morrighan e Verônica haviam feito centenas de anos antes.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

_**(*) DDT2**__**– Desvendando o Passado**__ – Summerlee é na verdade tio de Leon e, consequentemente, tio-avô de Marguerite._

* * *

**E agora, mais um inesquecível momento... Cenas excluídas do DVD.**

_Verônica e Ned estavam deitados observando as estrelas. Haviam feito amor (de novo) e estavam muito felizes e relaxados. TowandaBR havia assumido o controle da situação e o casal R&M estava a seco, enquanto N&V mandavam ver sempre que se viam sozinhos._

"_Fofinha..." – Malone começou a falar enquanto acariciava os cabelos da moça – "Você sabe que não tenho dinheiro aqui no platô?... Na verdade nem fora?"_

"_Sei sim, Ned."_

"_Como vamos resolver isso? Não tenho grana, não tenho emprego, só amor (muito mesmo) pra dar e receber... o mercado de trabalho no platô para jornalistas anda meio fraquinho."_

"_Você pode escrever algum romance."_

"_É uma idéia... hummm... mas sobre o que?"_

_Verônica pensou, coçou a cabeça, acariciando o piolhinho de estimação até que... PLIN!!! Teve uma idéia brilhante._

"_Que tal vampiros?"_

"_Vampiros são tão comuns."_

"_Vampiros adolescentes... um vampiro adolescente que se apaixona por uma mortal... e ela por ele... eles vão para a escola juntos... mistura com lobisomem e outros monstros... o título poderia ser... hummm... 'Por do Sol'. "_

"_Caraca... eu sou um gênio por ter tido essa idéia."_

_A moça ergueu a sobrancelha._

"_Sei."_

"_Vou começar agora..." – Ned olhou para sua companheira e reconsiderou – "Hummm... Os vampiros podem esperar... Que tal a gente se atracar de novo, fofinha?"_

"_Essa sim é uma idéia genial." – concluiu Verônica já agarrando o jornalista desempregado._


	8. Capítulo 8

**DDT6: FANTASMAS QUE SE VÃO**

**Capítulo 8**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Esta fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo, DDT4: Segredos e Verdades e DDT5: Nossas Vidas na Outra Vida. **

**COMMENTS: **

Luanaa: Viu? Desta vez não sumimos por muito tempo. E, claro, R&M também terão fortes emoções, deixa comigo que eles merecem ser muito felizes!

Mamma Corleone: Preferoza do meu coração e namoradeiraaaa!!!! A nossa Lady Roxton nem se compara a sua, que aquela lá é a pior vilã de fic que eu já vi, fala sério né? Vontade de esganara véia hauhauhau

Marguerrite: A saída do platô tem a desvantagem que será o fim de DDT, o que já está nos deixando depressivas pra falar a verdade. Mas vamos ver, né? Tudo é possível ;)

Lady Cris: Tenho sentido que vc não anda bem, muito ansiosa e até mesmo com alguns traços de agressividade. Será que você ainda dá gargalhadas na frente do pc? :D

Violet: We are VERY flattered that you are reading the fic. If you have any problem to understand anything, just say. We will try to help you... And remember. The good thing about R&M shippers is that they are good people. The great thing about N&V shippers (like us) is that we are good and intelligent (Ouch! Lady K is going to kill me).

Jess N: O desespero nem é tanto Avalon, mas pegar o busão pra casa rs...

Onde é que estão as outras leitoras??? GREVE!!! E culparemos vcs :D

* * *

Verônica fechou os olhos. Segurava firme a mão de Marguerite. Aos poucos, pareceu sentir a serenidade tomar conta de si. Embora não soubesse o que havia, a herdeira sentia-se bem. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo com a amiga, seriam essas sensações reflexos das experiências de Morrighan e da Verônica que fora a primeira protetora?

Ninguém desejava atrapalhar e mal respiravam. Tranquila, Abigail só observava.

Finalmente a moça abriu os olhos e apontou sem hesitar.

"Para lá." - _(Quem adivinhar para que direção ela apontou ganha um doce de ovo de raptor coberto com chocolate. Essa é fácil... He! He! He!)_

Verônica começou a andar, saindo pelo portão e sendo seguida por seus companheiros.

Com Marguerite vindo logo atrás, a loira caminhava com segurança e nada parecia desviar sua atenção. Ao mesmo tempo, estava atenta ao que se passava ao seu redor. Escolhia a melhor trilha, desviava de obstáculos e ia por caminhos fáceis, o que ajudava, em muito, a jornada dos outros que a seguiam.

Marguerite também se lembrava das experiências de Morrighan e, o caminho que agora percorriam, lhe era familiar.

Conseguiram segui-la por até pouco depois do meio-dia, quando Verônica acelerou ainda mais o passo. E mais, e mais... Primeiro foi Summerlee quem ficou para trás, depois Marguerite, Abigail, Challenger...

"Verônica, pare!" – gritou Ned, mas a moça não escutava.

Percebendo que se a perdessem de vista, demoraria muito para encontrá-la novamente, Roxton e Malone correram atrás dela. O caçador a alcançou primeiro, derrubando-a na relva fofa. Finalmente a loira pareceu acordar.

"O que?"

"Quer me matar?" - John desabou ao lado dela. Seus pulmões pareciam queimar.

O jornalista chegava fazendo o mesmo que o caçador. Deitou ao lado da noiva, buscando o ar com dificuldade.

"Vocês estão bem?" – perguntou a moça. Ao contrário dos homens, ela estava apenas levemente ofegante.

"Não!" – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Rindo, ela cruzou os braços atrás da nuca apoiando a cabeça.

"Vou esperar vocês melhorarem."

"O que deu em você?" – Malone conseguiu perguntar.

"Eu me lembrei."

"E precisava correr?" – o caçador ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego.

"Desculpem, rapazes. Não pude parar." – a moça sentou olhando ao redor – "Onde estão os outros?"

"Deixe explicar uma coisinha, Verônica." – Ned procurava se recompor – "Roxton e eu quase tivemos um ataque do coração para te alcançar. Então imagine onde está o resto do pessoal."

"Que tal acamparmos aqui e seguirmos viagem amanhã?"

"A melhor idéia que você teve."

"Está certo. Vocês descansam e montam o acampamento e eu volto para buscar os outros."

"Não. Você busca os outros e depois todos nós montamos acampamento."

"Está bem." – ela respondeu se levantando e tirando as folhas que ficaram grudadas em seu corpo – "Volto logo." – rapidamente a moça seguiu pela trilha.

"Ela vai matar você, Malone. Pense bem antes de dizer o 'sim'."

"Meu amigo, Marguerite também não é nada mansa."

"E daí?" – Roxton indignou-se – "Eu não tenho mais nada com Marguerite."

"Sei." – Ned levantou-se indo para a mata pegar lenha para a fogueira. John foi atrás dele.

"É verdade." – insistiu.

"Continue repetindo, Roxton. Talvez um dia até você acredite nisso."

* * *

"Você está com muita vergonha de mim, não é?" – Elizabeth se recusava a olhar para Laureana. Revelara em detalhes tudo o que havia acontecido. Por lealdade a amiga Charlote, havia concordado em esconder a filha sequestrada de Anne Mayfair, na propriedade dos Roxton.

"Isto é muito sério, tia." – Lara estava boquiaberta.

"Eu sei. E é por isso que fui até Anne. Para tentar dar a mim mesma um pouco de paz de espírito."

"E como você se sente agora?"

"Melhor por ter falado com ela e desabafado com você. No entanto, mais do que nunca, me sinto traída. Mesmo revelando o que aconteceu a Anne, ainda assim tentei preservar Charlote, por ela ser minha melhor amiga. Porém, agora eu sei que tudo o que ela e Hellen queriam era me usar para seus propósitos. Entende que Hellen pode ter encontrado o filho que julguei estar morto? E não me falou nada, nenhuma palavra a respeito disso?"

A velha senhora respirou fundo antes de continuar.

"Sinto-me traída e envergonhada. Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, mas posso quebrar de uma vez o laço que eu achava que me unia a elas." – olhou para a sobrinha – "Mesmo sabendo o que eu fiz, ficará a meu lado, Lara?"

A garota sorriu e colocou sua mão sobre a da tia. - "Sem nenhuma dúvida. Não tenho o direito de julgá-la. Há algo que posso fazer para ajudá-la?"

"Anne e Leon Mayfair certamente conhecem melhor do que eu o lado negro de Charlote e Hellen... Você contaria a eles tudo o que viu e ouviu?"

"Sem hesitar, tia."

Mais do que isso, Lara ainda tinha outros planos que, no momento, não pretendia compartilhar com a tia. Não antes que estivessem bem arquitetados.

* * *

Após deixar os rapazes no local onde acampariam, Verônica voltou para encontrar a mãe, Summerlee, Challenger e Marguerite. Somente então, surpreendeu-se ao constatar o quanto correra. Foi direto até Arthur que, de todos, parecia ser o mais cansado.

"Me desculpe, professor."

O botânico tirou o lenço do bolso e enxugou a testa suada.

"Não se preocupe, querida. É bom para um velho fazer um pouco de exercício."

A loira riu. Depois olhou para Abigail, Marguerite e George.

"Quando voltei de Avalon para a casa da árvore, não foi através do portal. Foi este o caminho que fizemos."

"E eu conheço o caminho através das lembranças de Morrighan... é isso?"

"Exatamente." – a protetora estava orgulhosa das duas mulheres.

"Roxton e Ned estão nos esperando. Vamos montar acampamento, descansar o resto do dia e seguir viagem amanhã."

"Excelente." – Challenger parecia animado.

"Mãe, posso fazer uma pergunta? Acho até que sei a resposta."

Marguerite interferiu, percebendo de imediato o que era.

"O portal não falhou, Abi. Você simplesmente não o fez funcionar."

"Teria sido muito fácil, não é? Eu devia ter pensado nisso. Mas, desta vez, eu não interferi. Ainda temos esse mistério nas mãos." – Abigail colocou-se entre Summerlee e Challenger, enquanto ignorava as duas mulheres – "Digam-me, senhores, acham que se trouxer de Londres alguns bulbos de tulipas, posso fazê-las florescer no platô?"

* * *

Ultimamente, Harold e Hellen estavam saindo com regularidade e o homem sempre aparecia trazendo dois ramalhetes de flores, um para a filha e outro para a mãe. Não era segredo que Charlote o detestava.

Hellen aceitou com prazer o convite para um jantar formal a dois. E ficou extremamente surpresa ao ver onde seria.

Não era apenas o restaurante mais caro de Londres. Era também o mais exclusivo. As reservas eram feitas com meses de antecedência e, ainda assim, o lugar se recusava a receber qualquer cliente que não interessasse, sem dar nenhuma explicação.

De braços dados e elegantemente vestidos, o casal foi recepcionado pelo maitre.

"Lorde Harold! Senhorita! É uma honra servi-los. Por favor, me acompanhem.

Lentamente começaram a cruzar o salão, sem nenhuma pressa. De fato, a mulher queria, mais do que nunca, ser vista. Mais uma agradável surpresa aguardava Hellen. Sentados em uma mesa, lá estavam Anne e Leon Mayfair. Ao passar por eles, a ruiva fez questão de parar.

"Como vai, querida tia?" – sorriu maliciosamente – "Espero que esteja se divertindo... gostaria de conversar mais tempo, mas Harold reservou uma ótima mesa para nós..."

"... Na verdade, uma mesa na área reservada." – ele completou.

Anne tirou o guardanapo de linho do colo e jogou na mesa.

"Perdi a fome."

"Que pena, eu estou faminta... com licença." - Hellen puxou Harold e os dois seguiram para a outra sala.

Leon acenou discretamente para o garçom, pedindo a conta. Enquanto aguardavam, pegou a mão de Anne.

"Touché!" – deu uma leve piscadela para a esposa que sorriu discretamente.

* * *

Foi uma tarde e um por do sol agradáveis. Haviam armado acampamento com duas barracas pequenas e uma boa fogueira onde cozinharam alguns vegetais, carne seca de raptor e pão que haviam feito na casa da árvore.

Na hora de dormir, Ned e Verônica resolveram se aconchegar junto ao fogo. Forraram o chão com algumas peles e com outra se cobriram. Com isso, tanto Marguerite e Abigail, acomodadas em uma das barracas, quanto Challenger, Summerlee e Roxton, instalados na outra puderam, ter um pouco mais de espaço.

O jornalista e a futura protetora estavam abraçados, olhando as estrelas que brilhavam naquela deliciosa noite no platô.

"Já lhe contei que é mais difícil apreciar as estrelas em Londres?"

"Por quê?"

"Por causa da iluminação da cidade. As luzes são tantas que acabam tornando as noites mais claras e as estrelas não ficam bonitas como aqui."

"Estou curiosa."

"Sobre Londres?"

"Londres e as cidades do seu mundo."

"Tem idéia do que quer fazer? Onde gostaria de ir? As coisas que mais deseja conhecer?"

"Quero ir a um concerto. Meus pais sempre me falavam das orquestras... e ao teatro também... e ao circo."

"Anotado." – Malone prestava atenção.

"Andar pelas ruas... ver a neve. E quero experimentar o tal sorvete que você sempre fala..."

"Neve e sorvete... uma combinação estranha." – o jornalista ponderou – "O sorvete eu garanto."

"... e cachorro quente."

"Minha comida favorita. Não esqueça a cerveja." – ele lembrou.

"Quero conhecer sua família."

Malone ficou pensativo.

"E eu certamente ficarei muito feliz em apresentá-la a eles. Como você sabe, meu pai já faleceu, mas minha mãe e irmãs vão adorar você. Agora que você tocou no assunto, imagine você e elas juntas. Quatro mulheres falando de mim. Prometo ficar a uma distância bem segura."

Verônica sorriu.

"Gostaria de casar na sua cidade, Ned?"

"Vai me deixar escolher?"

"Nada mais justo."

"Neste caso, quero que nosso casamento seja em Avalon. E levar minha esposa para conhecer o meu mundo." – o rapaz a aconchegou ainda mais e em silêncio permaneceram observando a noite. Cansados, o sono chegou rápido.

* * *

Helen estava extasiada. Apesar de várias tentativas, nem ela nem a mãe jamais haviam conseguido jantar ali. O ambiente requintado, a comida maravilhosa, porém, acima de tudo estava na sala privativa no lugar mais exclusivo e ainda encontrara Anne e Leon. O que poderia ser melhor do que aquilo?

À luz de velas, foram servidos com o melhor vinho, os mais deliciosos pratos, os mais delicados doces, o mais sofisticado licor. Ao final, Harold fez um discreto sinal e, prontamente, um dos garçons trouxe o mais caro champanhe. Após encher as taças e colocá-lo no balde de gelo, retirou-se discretamente.

Harold pegou as mãos da ruiva, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Hellen.... desculpe... estou nervoso... Não é segredo que tive muitas mulheres. Mas eu nunca soube o que era amar qualquer uma delas. Agora eu sei que sequer chegou perto disso... Eu te amo, Hellen. Ninguém jamais foi, ou será, mais importante em minha vida do que você."

Ele tirou a pequena caixa preta de veludo do bolso e a abriu. Os olhos de Hellen se arregalaram espantados ao ver seu conteúdo. Ele continuou.

"Case comigo, Hellen, e eu serei o homem mais feliz do mundo."

* * *

No dia seguinte, logo que o sol nasceu, levantaram acampamento. Lembrando das palavras de Malone, Roxton decidiu que manteria distância da herdeira. O amigo jornalista estava redondamente enganado. Definitivamente, ele e Marguerite não tinham mais nada, exceto a amizade proveniente dos anos de convivência.

E o caçador poderia ter tido êxito, exceto por um detalhe. A morena parecia ignorá-lo sem nenhuma dificuldade e isso o incomodava. Era ele quem deveria estar fazendo isso, no entanto, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela enquanto caminhavam pelo platô.

"_Droga, Roxton. Concentre-se na trilha... Você não a quer mais... Você vai arranjar uma outra mulher quando chegar a Londres. Uma mulher que faça tudo o que você quiser, sem discutir. Que cuide da casa, dos filhos, que o espere com um delicioso jantar e traga seus chinelos quando você chegar no fim do dia... Que seja dócil, obediente e calma... como deve ser."_ – suspirou desviando o olhar. Não demorou muito para se pegar fazendo a mesma coisa – "Droga!" – não percebeu que falara em voz alta.

"Está tudo bem, Roxton?" – Verônica o chamou de volta a realidade.

"Ahn???... Sim, claro."

A loira tentou esconder o riso. Aliás, todos tentaram. Era óbvio que John tinha um único pensamento.

"Que tal me fazer companhia e irmos pegar o almoço?" – propôs a futura protetora. O homem se animou. Gostava de caçar com Verônica e competir para ver qual dos dois era mais habilidoso. Mas no final das contas, isso pouco importava. Ele e a loira trabalhavam muito bem juntos.

"Até que enfim alguém arranja alguma coisa divertida para fazer."

E os dois entraram na mata, enquanto os outros já começavam a preparar o fogo.

"Então, o que vamos caçar hoje?"

"Vamos pescar, Roxton." – Verônica caminhava ao lado do amigo.

"Pescar? Isso é para crianças. Quero emoção. Você disse que íamos caçar."

"Falei que íamos conseguir comida."

"Para que então fui trazer meu rifle?"

"Se quer dar uns tiros, atire nos peixes."

O caçador gargalhou.

"Estou imaginando isso."

Chegaram ao rio e Verônica tirou da sacola um toco de madeira onde estava enrolada a linha. Roxton tirou outro da mochila.

"O que vai usar como isca?" – perguntou ele já colocando suas coisas no chão.

A moça se abaixou cutucando a terra úmida com sua faca. Depois pegou alguma coisa e mostrou para o homem.

"Sou conservadora... minhocas." – ela amarrou a isca na ponta da linha – "e você?"

"E eu sou um homem moderno... carne de raptor."

"Muito moderno."

Os dois lançaram a linha na água e ficaram quietos por algum tempo, até que Verônica quebrou o silêncio.

"Ned e eu vamos nos casar em Avalon."

"Estou muito feliz por vocês dois."

"Obrigada... queremos uma cerimônia simples, mas que tenha um pouco das tradições de Avalon e do seu mundo."

"É uma ótima idéia."

"E, pensando nisso, gostaria que você fosse o padrinho."

"Será uma honra, minha amiga." – o caçador estava lisonjeado.

"Então está combinado... você será meu padrinho e Marguerite, a madrinha."

"O quê?"

"Fale baixo... vai espantar os peixes."

Ele obedeceu e passou quase a sussurrar.

"Você sabe que Marguerite e eu estamos separados."

"Não enrole, Roxton. Nem precisam se olhar. Você dá o braço a ela e é só. Vai me fazer essa desfeita?"

"Está bem... farei por você. Mas é só isso. Não quero ninguém tentando nos juntar novamente. Estamos separados e ponto final. Entendeu?"

"Perfeitamente."

* * *

Hellen sorria.

Harold a havia levado para jantar e a pedira em casamento. Em seu dedo brilhava o magnífico anel Cartier. Depois, foram dançar e o agora noivo a havia conduzido soberbamente pela pista. Em seguida, já a caminho da casa da mulher, ele parara o automóvel.

"Hellen, posso deixá-la em casa. Mas tomei a liberdade de reservar a melhor suíte do hotel Cavendish. Gostaria que passasse a noite comigo. Podemos conversar a noite toda. Não tocarei em você se não me quiser. Tudo o que desejo é ver o nascer do sol ao seu lado."

A ruiva controlou a excitação. Percebeu que tinha a oportunidade de fechar a noite com chave de ouro. Não amava Harold, mas gostava de estar com ele. Gostava de sexo. Gostava do luxo, dos lugares onde ele a levava, de sua maneira gentil, educada e, obviamente, apaixonada.

"_Esse tolo realmente me ama." –_ pensou.

Ela desviou os olhos dele e gaguejou.

"Desculpe, mas não posso. Eu te amo, mas o que diriam as pessoas? Sou moça de família, Harold."

Ele acariciou o rosto da moça.

"Sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas, meu amor. A última coisa que quero é ficar sem você a meu lado, por isso cometi essa insensatez. Por favor, me perdoe."

Ela o beijou.

"Vou levá-la para casa." – ele ligou e acelerou o veículo, dirigindo até a residência da noiva. Parou no portão de entrada.

"Vamos nos casar o quanto antes, meu amor." – prosseguiu o homem – "Conheço um lugar onde poderemos fazer isso rapidamente. Esta semana... Depois poderemos organizar uma festa inesquecível."

"Obrigada pela noite maravilhosa, Harold."

* * *

Após o almoço na mata, o grupo continuou seu caminho. No meio da tarde encontraram alguns avatares que, preocupados com a demora da protetora, decidiram retornar à casa da árvore. Mas a tempestade havia impedido que eles conseguissem chegar antes que os exploradores iniciassem sua jornada até Avalon.

Abigail já se acostumara a escolta pessoal, mas as vezes gostava de passear sozinha pelo platô e arranjava uma forma de despistá-los por algum tempo. E Avalon era seu refúgio. Lá podia andar tranquilamente e desfrutava de sua vida como parte atuante e produtiva da população do lugar, liberando os homens para ficarem com suas famílias que lá moravam.

A mulher explicou aos avatares que Verônica era a guia do grupo e que a seguiriam, não importava que direção fosse escolhida. Desta forma, agora protegidos pelos novos amigos, os exploradores seguiram por mais um dia e uma manhã até o seu destino.

Verônica parou olhando para os desfiladeiros. Ao seu lado, Marguerite fazia o mesmo. As memórias da primeira protetora e de Morrighan disparavam em suas mentes.

"Chegamos." – a herdeira anunciou enquanto todos colocavam as coisas no chão.

Abigail foi até a filha abraçando-a – "Eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que você nos traria."

"Obrigada por confiar mais do que eu." – respondeu a moça.

A protetora olhou para Marguerite, repetindo as palavras que a morena lembrava de terem sido ditas a Morrighan.

"Você carrega algo que não pode entrar em Avalon."

"Eu sei." – disse a herdeira.

"Sugiro que deixe com os avatares. Apesar de não ser a função deles, o platô parece bem tranquilo e acredito que ficará seguro."

Marguerite parou pensativa. - "Ficarei aqui fora. Pelo menos por algum tempo."

"Neste caso, ficarei com você." – disse prontamente Roxton.

Imediatamente, Roxton se amaldiçoou por ter se oferecido. As palavras saíram tão prontamente de sua boca, como se fosse a coisa mais natural a se fazer. - _"Ótimo, Roxton! Continue neste caminho e não demorará muito para voltar a ser escravo dela. Daqui a pouco, ela o convencerá a ficar aqui com essa coisa enquanto ela descansa em Avalon."_

Entretanto, ela foi rápida em responder, sem dar espaço para ser contrariada, surpreendendo-o: - "Ninguém ficará aqui fora comigo, isso não é de modo algum necessário."

"Marguerite, você virá ao meu casamento não é?" – Verônica estava apreensiva.

A herdeira pegou as mãos da loira.

"Não se preocupe, minha amiga. Não perderia isso por nada. Apenas preciso de algum tempo para pensar em algumas coisas importantes e agora é a oportunidade de eu fazer isso. Em breve entrarei em Avalon... a tempo de ensinar a vocês como fazer uma linda festa." – deu uma piscadela.

"Cuidarei para que tenha as melhores instalações. E não se preocupe com sua segurança. Os avatares permanecerão discretamente garantindo que não lhe falte nada. E, no momento em que desejar entrar em Avalon, estaremos a sua espera."

"Obrigada, Abi. A todos vocês."

**Continua...**

**REVIEW, povo!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cena excluída, exclusiva somente para quem adquirir o dvd original (o pirata não tem!). Especialmente para fãs de Bones e House:**

_O pessoal de TLW viaja até Hollywood para conhecerem os estúdios de gravação das séries mais modestas e que, diferente de TLW, não possuem verba para gravar em um cenário paradisíaco na Austrália._

_Antes de fazer seu tour com Marguerite, Roxton se despede de Malone, que fará seu tour com Verônica:_

_"Então já sabe, Ned. Quem tirar mais fotos com celebridades, ganha a aposta. Verônica, aqui tem dé-real."_

_"Obrigada" - ela agradeceu outra vez quando Ned também lhe deu dé-real. "Obrigada. Mas se vocês estão apostando, por que eu que fico com o dinheiro?"_

_"Não seja boba, minha bobinha" - Ned interveio carinhoso - "Você fica de banco. Sabe como é a Marguerite. Se deixar ela vai comprar besteira." - falou entre dentes para que a morena não o ouvisse._

_O caçador e a herdeira já iam longe quando Verônica perguntou._

_"Ned, dé-real é muito dinheiro?"_

_"Uma merreca."_

_"E pra que a gente vai tirar foto com celebridade?"_

_"Sei lá." – Malone sentiu o cheiro de queimado e ficou orgulhoso. A loira estava pensando – "Qual é a sua idéia?"_

_"Podemos perder a aposta. E enquanto eles tiram as tais fotos, você e eu podemos brincar de polícia. Eu sou a perigosa bandida e você me imobiliza e me revista com muita atenção."_

_"Hummm... gostei... e depois?"_

_"Depois podemos brincar de médico. Eu serei a doutora, clínica geral. E vou lhe fazer um exame beeeemmm minucioso. O que acha?"_

_"Curti." – o 'policial' já empurrava a 'perigosa bandida' para um canto escuro para continuar a revista._

_**(Há! Há! Há! Adivinhem quem escreveu essa parte?)**_

_Mais tarde, andando pelas ruas, Marguerite chamou a atenção de Roxton:_

_"Roxton, olha lá! É aquele restaurante que aparece na série Ossos! Podemos ir lá? Vamos? Por favor? Diz que sim?"_

_Roxton olhou-a compreensivo. - "Marguerite, esse seriado é filmado em Washington, vê se cresce. Aquilo deve ser apenas uma réplica."_

_"Roxton, você é um chato."_

_"Ok, ok, nós vamos. Mas só desta vez."_

_No interior do restaurante, que também é igual ao do seriado, numa mesa nos fundos estão sentados Emily Deschanel e David Boreanaz._

_"Olha só, Marguerite, é a Brenda (Brennan), vamos lá puxar papo e tirar uma foto!"_

_"Oi, Boas (bones)! Que honra te encontrar aqui! Eu sempre te vejo na TV, nossa, você é demais!"_

_"É... não me chame de Boas" - a mulher interrompeu Roxton._

_"Espera aí, o que você está fazendo aqui com esse cara? Ele não tava pegando a Buffy?" - Ele continuou falando sem se mancar._

_"Roxton, que vergonha! Isso é outro seriado. Perdoem o meu namorado, ele tem dificuldade para distinguir realidade de ficção. Esses são Brenda e Buti, eles são investigadores que, nas horas vagas, trabalham como atores. E o cara que namorava a Buffy não é o Buti aqui, era um magrelinho, o Anjo. Com licença."_

_Ao se afastarem, Marguerite olha para o balcão e congela. Sua cabeça pende para o lado e ela tem um olhar abobalhado._

_"Roxton, eu estou apaixonada."_

_O caçador estufa o peito feito um pavão e dá um de seus famosos sorrisos. - "Isso todo mundo já sabe."_

_"Sabe?" - Ela pergunta sem tirar os olhos do balcão e Roxton desconfia que não é por ele que ela está apaixonada._

_"Olha, Roxton, é o Dr. House..." - ela suspira._

_"Ah, Marguerite, hable sério! Esse cara é o mais machista e arrogante que eu já vi na vida, tenha dó."_

_"Não é o máximo?"_

_"É sim, claro que é" - ele resmunga. "Ei, está pensando o mesmo que eu?"_

_"Ah, Roxton, motéis aqui custam uma fortuna, ainda mais para três, e eu não estou a fim de vender minhas jóias. Só se você pagar..."_

_Após longos segundos em que Roxton ficou imobilizado, sem reação, finalmente respondeu: "Vamos embora, Marguerite, esse ambiente hollywoodiano não te faz bem."_


	9. Capítulo 9

**DDT6: FANTASMAS QUE SE VÃO**

**Capítulo 9**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Esta fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo, DDT4: Segredos e Verdades e DDT5: Nossas Vidas na Outra Vida. **

**COMMENTS: **

Fabi: Fazia dois capítulos que vc não deixava review, vc quer dizer, né? E eu que sou enrolona? Cara de pau! Nem parece que é da família, não sei quem vc puxou rs...

Luanaa: Uma fic troca de casais? Não lemos, não! Vc conhece alguma?

Marguerrite: Vc é muito má! Faremos greve de último capítulo por vc. Buá buá buá.

Lady Cris: Sorry, Cris, mas vc é estranha hahaha Quer dé-real? rs...

Jess N: Sim, sim, Harold é bancado pelos pais da Marguerite :D

Violet Forrest: We want and don't want that they leave the plateau, because will be the end, but... :D

Mamma Corleone: Apaixonadinhaaaaaaaa!!! Amei a trovinha do Chaves, ri até!!!! Só tu mesmo!!! E sim, Madge e House é totally prepotência rules hahaha Amo tuuuu de montão!!!!

Nina Makea: Estava sumida, mulher! Que bom que voltou. Histórias da Meg, acho que não, porque era a Lady F que escrevia, e ela se aposentou nas fics.

Madge Krux: Nem demoramos (muito rs...).

Meninas, obrigada por acompanharem nossa história e é com tristeza mas também alegria, que comunicamos que este é o penúltimo capítulo desta DDT. Portanto, se querem saber o final, deixem milhares de review, ou seremos impiedosas hahaha!

* * *

Não havia um portal, praticamente nenhuma mudança entre o platô e o refúgio. A única diferença eram as construções de pedra embrenhadas dentro da mata. Depois, conforme prestavam atenção ao redor, viam a Avalon que estivera escondida por tanto tempo. Finalmente, Verônica pode constatar o que o primeiro avatar, Erick, descrevera como uma comunidade que crescera cheia de alegria, esperança e vida. Uma comunidade que sua esposa, a primeira protetora, não pode ver. Com casas simples, habitadas por famílias e pessoas de todas as idades, que ficaram curiosos e saíram para ver os forasteiros.

Uma mulher veio correndo até Abigail e as duas se abraçaram.

"Olá, Maria! Vejo que tudo está bem." – cumprimentou a protetora.

"Está tudo ótimo, Abi." – ela olhou para os outros – "Vai nos apresentar os novos amigos?"

A protetora elevou a voz falando e fazendo sinal para as pessoas que ali estavam.

"Por favor, aproximem-se." – esperou um pouco até que cercassem o grupo. Depois apresentou um de cada vez – "Professor Summerlee, professor Challenger, John Roxton, Edward Malone." – ela puxou Verônica pela mão – "E esta é minha filha, Verônica."

Todos se aproximaram para cumprimentar calorosamente os visitantes.

E os exploradores perceberam que, ao contrário do que sempre imaginaram, nenhuma pessoa, apesar de certamente saberem quem Abigail era, a tratava com cerimônia ou constrangimento. E como teriam a certeza nos dias que se seguiram, a protetora sabia exatamente quem era e sua importância, bem como cada um dos outros, naquela comunidade. Avalon não perdia tempo com reverências que de nada serviam.

Aos visitantes foram oferecidas as melhores instalações, banhos perfumados com ervas, uma boa cama com lençóis limpos - tudo que a população de Avalon podia oferecer de melhor.

Verônica e Ned foram conduzidos aos aposentos da protetora. Abigail explicou.

"Neste local, Thomas e eu passamos nossa primeira noite em Avalon. Será de vocês enquanto estiverem aqui."

Deu um beijo na filha e se retirou, fechando as portas.

Malone e Verônica ficaram se olhando. Era estranho estarem em um lugar tão diferente da casa da árvore. As coisas haviam mudado tanto nos últimos meses. A moça caminhou até a varanda, respirando o ar puro e observando a noite. O jornalista foi até ela enlaçando-a pela cintura.

"No que está pensando?" – perguntou.

"Nada." – respondeu em voz baixa. O rapaz percebeu as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto dela.

"Por que está chorando?"

"Não sei. Acho que por tudo. Mas é uma sensação muito boa."

"É muito bonito aqui."

"É sim."

Os dois ficaram mais um longo tempo ali, abraçados, sentido a brisa de Avalon.

* * *

Mesmo Marguerite garantindo a Abigail que não seria necessário preocupar-se com ela, a protetora havia colocado seis avatares de guarda no local onde a herdeira passaria a noite acampada. Todos estavam estrategicamente posicionados ao redor da barraca que eles mesmos fizeram questão de armar, ocultos por entre as árvores.

Ela já havia terminado seu jantar há um tempo e agora apenas olhava para o fogo, distraída, por vezes cutucando a madeira em chamas com um graveto. Normalmente, já deveria estar exausta e entregue ao sono, principalmente após o longo caminho que havia percorrido com os amigos. Entretanto, não sentia a menor vontade de dormir, pelo contrário, poderia ficar por horas ainda acordada e, se tivesse algo para fazer neste momento, faria. Para sua própria surpresa pedira para ser deixada sozinha. Justo ela que sempre odiara não ter ninguém por perto. Mas, estranhamente, não se sentia solitária. Parecia que, pela primeira vez na vida, estava muito confortável consigo mesma.

Sentiu um frio na barriga ao se lembrar do quão perto estava de retornar à civilização, à Londres e, o que a preocupava de verdade, reencontrar-se com seus fantasmas. Tinha a impressão de que tudo ficara tão lá atrás, há tanto tempo, muito mais do que quatro anos. Ela mesma sabia uma ter se tornado uma nova pessoa, alguém muito diferente daquela Marguerite que bancou a expedição Challenger.

Mas essa Marguerite do passado ainda possuía uma série de inimigos da época da guerra e lembrava-se de acontecimentos dos quais não se orgulhava. Esse era um dos principais motivos para sua insistência inicial em repelir Roxton. Jamais se perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse em consequência de seu envolvimento com ela. Porém, e Abigail a havia ajudado a compreender isso, ela não estava sozinha. Possuía uma família que nunca deixou de procurá-la e que não pouparia esforços para protegê-la. E tinha amigos que a conquistaram apesar de toda sua resistência.

Pensar nisso a fez perceber o quanto estava deixando que sua vida fosse cercada por sombras e fantasmas, por medos que a impediam desfrutar tudo de bom que o destino colocou em seu caminho.

"_O 'se' não existe, Marguerite. A menos que você seja uma vidente. E em minha experiência, já constatei que videntes também falham, sabe por quê? Porque nós podemos mudar o que está escrito quando AGIMOS. Você costuma dizer que faz seu próprio destino, mas me parece haver uma contradição, já que você deixa que fatos do passado controlem a sua vida."_ - lembrou-se das palavras de uma conversa que teve com Abigail durante a viagem.

Respirou fundo e, inevitavelmente, pensou em Roxton. Nesse momento, ouviu sons vindos da mata, a poucos metros de onde estava. Sons de uma luta. Olhou e viu apenas o movimento dos vultos por entre as árvores cercadas de escuridão. Tudo pareceu acabar tão rápido quanto começou.

Com a pistola em punho e uma tocha na outra mão, esperou, até que os avatares jogaram o invasor a seus pés.

"Roxton, você está bem? O que aconteceu?" - ela perguntou num misto de surpresa e curiosidade, ajudando-o a levantar.

Os avatares ficaram extremamente envergonhados - "Queira perdoar nosso engano, senhora. Recebemos ordem para garantir sua segurança e privacidade e ele se aproximou de repente, sem fazer barulho, estava escuro e nós..."

O caçador estufou o peito e encarou seu agressor só para finalmente perceber que o homem era, no mínimo, uns quinze centímetros mais alto e muito mais forte do que ele.

"Está perdoado. Mas na próxima vez não terei piedade." – disse John.

"Tudo bem, rapazes. Podem deixar que eu assumo daqui." - ela deu uma piscadela e sorriu, querendo, na verdade, rir da cena inusitada que presenciou. Mas sabendo que Roxton provavelmente se irritaria, conteve-se – "O que está fazendo aqui?"

Ele olhou em volta.

"Aqui?... Na verdade fui dar uma volta por Avalon e nem percebi que tinha vindo tão longe." – mentiu.

O caçador se sentou em um tronco próximo ao fogo e levou a mão ao queixo, soltando um quase inaudível gemido.

"Deixe-me ver isso, John." - ela virou o rosto dele de lado, olhando-o - "Está um pouco inchado... deveria passar alguma coisa, mas não tenho nada aqui... espere um pouco." – ela entrou na barraca e voltou logo em seguida trazendo um cantil e um pano que molhou na água fria.

"Não precisa." – disse ele quando ela gentilmente aplicou a compressa no rosto.

"Fique quieto." – a herdeira brigou enquanto prosseguia.

Seus olhares se encontraram e eles permaneceram imóveis. Era como se um imã os atraísse. A mão que antes examinava, abriu-se sobre o rosto de Roxton, numa carícia.

Ele, por sua vez, pousou sua mão sobre a dela - "Não foi nada que você não possa curar, como sempre."

"É apenas uma compressa e na..."

Nenhum dos dois sabia como ou por que haviam chegado a isso. De uma simples fagulha, um pequeno toque, as chamas haviam se acendido, materializadas naquele beijo.

As mãos de Roxton enterraram-se nos cabelos de Marguerite, puxando-a para si, quase como se quisesse fundir-se com ela. A urgência de seus beijos diziam o quanto ele precisava dela e, ao mesmo tempo, o quanto a queria para si, numa autêntica posse.

Confrontar-se com essa realidade, tangível em seu encontro, e o que havia pensado pouco antes que ele chegasse, a deixaram em alerta. Talvez...

"Marguerite, eu... perdoe-me, eu não sei o que deu em mim." - Roxton afastou-se bruscamente, deixando-a atônita.

"_Idiota, idiota, não devia ter vindo aqui. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Roxton, para sua própria segurança, você deveria ficar preso numa solitária pelo resto da vida."_ - pensou consigo mesmo.

Demorou até que as palavras fizessem sentido para ela, que conseguiu falar apenas quando o viu se levantar e dar as costas.

"Roxton, espere! Roxton!"

Mas ele não esperou.

* * *

Hellen acordou devagar. Sentia uma leve dor de cabeça, mas nada que atrapalhasse as maravilhosas lembranças da noite anterior. Ela e Harold haviam bebido muito champanhe e feito sexo a noite toda. O homem era insaciável, e Hellen não era nada tímida. Nenhum dos dois poderia reclamar de monotonia.

Ainda de olhos fechados, ela se espreguiçou longamente. A mão apalpou o lado da cama. Vazia. Sorriu. Harold certamente havia acordado e estava tomando um banho para repor as energias. Finalmente abriu os olhos. A imagem embaçada do teto, aos poucos, foi clareando. Viu as manchas escuras, provavelmente originadas de infiltrações de chuva em um telhado mal acabado, levantando bolhas na pintura mal feita. Olhou com mais cuidado. Mofo? Como isso era possível? Ainda mais em se tratando de um dos melhores hotéis de Londres? Sentou rapidamente, assustada. Além da cama onde estava deitada, viu apenas uma mesa e uma cadeira, tudo feito de madeira da pior qualidade, com péssimo acabamento, uma bacia de louça branca desgastada com uma jarra. Uma pequena toalha feita de saco de estopa. Os lençóis, amarelados e puídos, e um travesseiro muito velho, com um odor desagradável.

"O que significa isso?" – falou sem ter ninguém que a escutasse.

Olhou no chão, em volta da cama, a procura de suas roupas. Não encontrou nada. Levantou-se rapidamente e continuou sua infrutífera busca. Correu para a janela abrindo a cortina cerzida. Passou a mão no vidro imundo, tentando ver a rua. Suspeitou estar na área mais promíscua da cidade.

"DESGRAÇADO!!!" – gritou irada jogando tudo o que podia – "EU VOU TE MATAR, HAROLD!!!"

Aos poucos, foi recuperando o controle. Precisava sair dali. Mas como? Não tinha roupas, nem um tostão e ainda teria que andar muito. Olhou no dedo e viu o anel.

"Você é muito idiota." – puxou o lençol da cama e o olhou – "Que nojo." – sem opção, enrolou seu corpo nu no pedaço de tecido e saiu pela porta.

* * *

Pela manhã, descansados e tranquilos, todos resolveram passear pelo lugar. Summerlee e Challenger gostaram, em especial, da escola e passaram grande parte do dia no local. Ensinaram e aprenderam muito. Summerlee foi cercado pelas crianças menores que adoraram a tranquilidade e carinho que Arthur sempre demonstrara. E os maiores reuniram-se com George, que trocou experiências com os jovens estudantes.

Roxton e Ned, assim como Verônica, orientados por Abigail, ajudavam nos preparativos do casamento que se realizaria em alguns dias. De repente viram uma agitação e foram ver o que era. A futura protetora abriu um enorme sorriso e correu.

"Marguerite!" – a loira a abraçou – "Você veio."

"Claro que sim. Afinal alguém tem que arrumar esse casamento de forma apropriada." – a herdeira bateu palmas e começou a dar suas ordens – "Vamos, vamos. Temos uma cerimônia para organizar." – apontou para o jornalista e o caçador – "Por que vocês dois estão me olhando? Tratem de trabalhar." – depois falou baixinho para Verônica e Abigail que se aproximara – "Não posso ser boazinha com eles, afinal tenho uma reputação de megera a zelar."

"Que bom que está animada." – riu a protetora.

* * *

Mesmo em meio à situação inusitada e extremamente humilhante, Hellen caminhou a passos firmes e elegantes ao atendente da espelunca onde estava hospedada.

O homem calvo e com uma barba mal aparada, usando uma camiseta encardida e suspensórios a olhou de cima a baixo. Já praticamente previa o que estava por vir. Estava acostumado a prostitutas que levavam o calote de maus clientes, que as deixavam apenas com a conta a pagar no hotel e uma boa dor de cabeça. Exatamente por isso, exigia o pagamento adiantado, com exceção desta vez, pois uma mulher como aquela não aparecia todos os dias, e o homem contava com a sorte de que ela fosse largada ali e, então, tivesse que pagar a conta 'em serviços'. E a sorte parecia estar a seu lado.

"Exijo imediatamente que faça uma ligação para minha residência." - Ela começou arrogante, como se estivesse no hotel mais fino e com as roupas mais elegantes de Londres. Ao ver que ele não se mexeu, ou melhor, apenas deu um sorriso de escárnio e intensificou os olhares sobre seu corpo envolvido no lençol, ela insistiu - "Escute aqui, seu asno idiota, eu já mandei que ligue para minha residência. Não quero perder mais nem um minuto nessa pocilga imunda. Esse lugar me dá alergia."

"Claro, assim que pagar a conta do quarto e também pela ligação, se realmente quiser que seja feita."

"Pagar? Alguém paga para ficar aqui? Você é quem deveria pagar para alguém entrar nesta espelunca fétida. Agora pegue o maldito telefone e faça a ligação, vamos!"

Ao ver que o homem continuava indiferente ao que ela lhe dizia, Hellen sentiu uma súbita onda de desespero. Já quase conseguia visualizar as possíveis consequências.

"Escute aqui, _madame._ O negócio é simples: você me paga e vai embora. Se não tem dinheiro, aceito que me pague com esse anel ou com seus serviços, isso se você for realmente boa. Se não, chamo a polícia e você vai presa, entendeu?"

"Do que está falando? Não vou lhe dar meu anel e nem me deitar com você. Você é louco!"

"Vai se fazer de moça de família comigo? Você estava bem entusiasmada quando chegou ontem à noite."

O ódio tomou proporções gigantescas em Hellen. Como se já não bastasse tudo que estava acontecendo, teria que ceder sexualmente para aquele homem que, desconfiava ela, chamaria a polícia de qualquer maneira. E mesmo para ela, que não possuía qualquer inibição sexual, aquele homem barrigudo e com péssimos hábitos de higiene não a atraía nem um pouco. Entregar o anel estava fora de cogitação. Afinal, valia uma fortuna, pensava ela.

Quando o homem terminou de falar, saiu de trás do balcão e a agarrou pelos cabelos, segurando um de seus braços e arrastando-a para onde ele estava. Numa situação extremamente complicada, ela tentava lutar e, ao mesmo tempo, não deixar que o lençol se soltasse de seu corpo. Apesar do aspecto seboso e da barriga avantajada, ele era muito forte.

De súbito, o homem arrancou o lençol bruscamente, deixando-a nua. Apertou-a de frente para o balcão e se posicionou atrás dela, segurando seus pulsos com uma mão e abrindo as calças com a outra.

Hellen gritava e se debatia sem parar, quando um policial passou pela porta. Bateu o cacetete no batente, chamando a atenção do homem.

"Ei, Robin, já avisei que não posso fazer vista grossa a sexo em locais públicos. Sei que a região não é exatamente um bairro puritano, mas temos que manter as aparências."

"É a última vez, eu garanto. E depois, você pode tirar uma casquinha desta também." - O homem continuava lutando contra suas calças, tentando abri-las.

"Sinto muito. Solte-a e vamos para a delegacia, agora."

Robin ainda deu uma última olhada em Hellen, não acreditando em como sua sorte havia mudado em tão pouco tempo. Soltou-a com um empurrão que a fez cair e tirou um maço de notas sujas e amassadas do bolso.

"Tenho muito trabalho por aqui. Aí está o da minha fiança já que não poderei acompanhá-lo. Pode levar essa aí, ela nem é tão boa quanto parecia."

Hellen embrulhou-se rapidamente no lençol.

"Seu porco." – ela cuspiu no homem e foi puxada pelo policial. Finalmente resolveu acalmar-se. Tinha esperança de que, agora, com a polícia, seus problemas estariam resolvidos.

Do outro lado da rua, lorde Harold terminava de fumar um charuto, enquanto observava a cena. Jogou a bituca no chão e a esmagou com o pé, apagando-a. Deu as costas e saiu ao ver o policial arrastando-a pelo braço.

"_Missão cumprida, senhor Mayfair." _– sussurrou.

* * *

De natureza festiva, sempre que podia, Avalon arranjava uma desculpa para reunir seus habitantes, comer, beber e dançar. Ainda mais com visitantes que eram raros por lá. Ao final da tarde, após um dia inteiro de trabalho duro se juntaram em volta dos músicos e de seus instrumentos.

Tanto Arthur quanto George convidaram Abigail para dançar e ela de bom grado aceitou o convite, assim como a, animada, protetora também dançou bastante com um dos mais antigos avatares da aldeia.

"Ora, ora, ora." – Marguerite cutucou Verônica, que riu - "Sua mãe não tem nada de boba."

Malone se aproximou, indo até Marguerite.

"Quer dançar?"

"Eu?!?!"

"Você. Verônica não vai ficar enciumada... vai?"

"Não. Mesmo porque também pretendo arrumar um par."

Animada, a loira correu para o outro lado puxando o caçador pela mão.

"Venha, Roxton."

"Bebeu um pouco a mais, minha amiga?"

"Só alguns goles... mas perdi meu parceiro, então é você que vai dançar comigo."

Ele não recusou, até porque a futura protetora não lhe dera tempo para isso. Apesar de não ser boa dançarina, Verônica era entusiasmada e estavam se divertindo. Uma música atrás da outra.

John sentiu alguém lhe cutucar o ombro e virou-se.

"Pode devolver minha noiva, Roxton?" – Malone nem esperou a resposta para puxar Verônica. Quando percebeu, o caçador já estava com Marguerite em seus braços e conduzindo-a pela pista de dança. E nenhum dos dois parecia fazer questão de parar.

Apesar da música rápida, abraçados, Ned e Verônica se movimentavam lentamente.

"Eles continuam dançando juntos?" – ela perguntou.

"Sim. E estão se divertindo... Acho."

"Que bom." – a loira apoiou a cabeça no ombro do noivo.

"E também parece que um de nós dois bebeu um pouco além da conta. E não fui eu." – constatou o jornalista.

"Eu confesso. Mas estou ótima." – aninhou-se ainda mais ao peito dele.

* * *

"Lembra quando você tentou me ensinar a dançar?" – Roxton foi o primeiro a falar.

"E você me enganou dizendo que não sabia. Aquilo foi golpe baixo." - Ela respondeu com um sorriso, ofegante pela dança animada.

"Claro que não. Apenas queria testar suas qualidades de professora."

"E o que você achou?"

"Não posso negar. Você é muito boa."

"Obrigada."

"Quer continuar a dança?"

"Por que não? Ao contrário de Malone, você é bom dançarino."

"Verônica também não é lá essas coisas. Por isso eles combinam."

Os dois gargalharam e continuaram a se divertir.

* * *

Somente após muita, muita insistência de Hellen e diversas tentativas de seduzi-lo, o delegado finalmente ligou para a casa da mulher. O homem entrou em desespero quando percebeu que a história dela era verdadeira e, a essa altura, só lhe restava pedir aos céus que a mãe da jovem não prejudicasse sua carreira.

Em uma sala separada, Hellen aguardava. Ao entrar, Charlotte trancou a porta atrás de si e jogou sobre a filha uma bolsa com roupas.

"Hellen, você perdeu o juízo de vez?! Nua em um hotelzinho de quinta, ligada à prostituição, e presa por atentado violento ao pudor? Como uma rameira? Meu Deus, quanta humilhação! O que eu fiz para merecer tudo isso, o que?!" - a mulher estava tomada de raiva e encarava firmemente a ruiva a sua frente.

"Cale a boca, mamãe." - Hellen respondeu com frieza enquanto se vestia - "Já estou irritada o suficiente para ainda tê-la como uma histérica gritando em meus ouvidos. Uma vez na vida seja útil e vá lá fora subornar o delegado para que o assunto morra por aqui."

Após pouco menos de uma hora, Hellen e Charlotte saíram da delegacia e entraram no carro de praça. Imediatamente a ruiva deu um endereço.

"Não vamos para casa?" – protestou a mãe.

"Ainda não."

Em silêncio, percorreram os quilômetros que as separavam da rica propriedade. O carro mal tinha parado e Hellen já saltava. Estava furiosa. Esmurrou a porta, sendo atendida por uma moça trajando um uniforme. Empurrou-a e adentrou na sala vazia.

"HAROLD!!! SEU MISERÁVEL!!! APAREÇA!!!

Percorreu os cômodos. Os poucos móveis que ainda existiam ali estavam cobertos com panos brancos. Finalmente, a moça que a seguia conseguiu falar.

"Lorde Harold partiu ontem à noite. Não sei quando volta."

Hellen saiu da casa e, irada, entrou no carro.

"Não diga uma palavra." – alertou olhando para Charlotte.

No dia seguinte, quando Hellen tinha certeza de que o pesadelo já havia sido esquecido, sua mãe a acordou ainda mais colérica do que antes, afastando as cortinas de uma vez para iluminar o quarto e mostrando-lhe um jornal onde ela leu, na coluna de fofocas da sociedade, a seguinte nota: "Hellen Mayfair envolvida em situação nada discreta."

A ruiva tomou o jornal com fúria e leu rapidamente o que dizia, rasgando-o, em seguida, histérica, enquanto gritava descontrolada.

"Harold, maldito!!! Você é um homem morto!!! Seja lá onde estiver."

A propósito, lorde Harold, após receber o dinheiro prometido por Leon Mayfair, tomou um avião **(*)** rumo à Paris, e de lá partiu sem destino exato ou previsão de regresso, segundo informantes que não quiseram se identificar.

* * *

Os festejos prometiam virar a noite. Os moradores de Avalon sabiam ser incansáveis, sem perder o entusiasmo. A todo momento não paravam de chegar bebidas artesanais, pães, legumes, assim como carne assada, eram servidos com generosidade, além de diversos outros petiscos típicos da cidade.

Cansados, Challenger e Summerlee foram os primeiros a se retirar deixando Abigail conversando alegremente com o avatar.

Roxton e Marguerite ainda dançaram por algum tempo, conversando sobre assuntos sem importância, de maneira descontraída. Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a falar sobre o beijo da noite anterior e pareciam se sentir bem com isso.

Já muito tarde, após alguns goles de suco energizante foi a vez de Roxton pedir licença e se retirar. Ele caminhava sozinho pelas ruas de Avalon, de volta à sua cabana, quando uma voz o chamou.

"Roxton? Espere. Preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa." – Marguerite veio andando depressa para diminuir a distância entre eles.

"O que é?" - ele cruzou os braços, esperando que ela se aproximasse.

"Quer se casar comigo?" - perguntou naturalmente.

O caçador ficou estático. Após alguns segundos ele falou.

"Você está brincando, não é?"

"Não. E, caso tenha tido problemas em entender o que eu disse, vou repetir pausadamente." – ela o olhava atentamente - "Quer se casar comigo?"

Roxton estava tentando se recompor. Deu uma risada. Só podia ser alguma brincadeira dela. Finalmente respirou fundo ao ver que ela falava sério e aguardava uma resposta.

"Sabe cozinhar, Marguerite?" – disse muito circunspecto.

"Nem um pouco. Você bem sabe que minhas tentativas foram um desastre."

"Sabe limpar e organizar uma casa?"

"Odeio faxina."

"Vai fazer tudo o que eu quiser, sem discutir?"

"De jeito nenhum."

"Será dócil, obediente e calma?"

"Claro que não."

"Cuidará bem do seu marido?"

"Talvez sim, talvez não. Depende do que é 'cuidar bem' para você. Teria coragem suficiente para arriscar?"

John a enlaçou pela cintura, puxando-a bem para perto. Seus rostos quase se tocando.

"Eu adoro viver perigosamente." – ele a beijou profundamente e ambos se entregaram sem reservas.

"Isto é um sim?" – perguntou ela.

"Adivinhe." – ele a pegou nos braços, levando-a para a cabana.

*****

Harold e Anne receberam Elizabeth e Laureana Roxton em sua propriedade.

Foi uma longa conversa e a cada palavra das visitantes, o casal se mostrava mais interessado. Ao final, Leon perguntou.

"Então podemos contar com vocês?"

Lara pegou a mão da tia dando-lhe um sorriso confiante.

"Sem nenhuma dúvida."

* * *

_**CONTINUA ... o último capítulo vem aí... SNIF! SNIF! SNIF!**_

_**Nós alimentamos o vício de vocês e vocês alimentam o nosso... portanto...**_

_**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**_

**(*) O transporte comercial britânico começou com a rota Londres-Paris em 25 de Agosto de 1919, o que foi o primeiro vôo regular internacional. A companhia durante este período foi a Imperial Airways.**

* * *

_**E agora mais um inesquecível bonus... Extras do DVD.**_

_John a enlaçou pela cintura, puxando-a bem para perto. Seus rostos quase se tocando._

"_Eu adoro viver perigosamente." – ele a beijou profundamente e ambos se entregaram sem reservas._

"_Isto é um sim?" – perguntou ela._

"_Adivinhe." – ele a pegou nos braços, levando-a para a cabana._

_O caçador chutou a porta que se abriu. Colocou Marguerite no chão. Ela olhou em volta._

"_Roxton, que zona é essa?" – o lugar estava totalmente zoneado. Latas de cerveja (não diremos a marca porque não fechamos patrocínio) espalhadas pelo chão, meias penduradas no lustre, cueca jogada no sofá, batatinhas chips no tapete._

"_E você ainda não viu a cozinha... vem cá." – ele a puxou até o outro cômodo. Os olhos da herdeira quase saíram das órbitas quando viu. Parecia não haver nenhum talher, nenhum prato, nenhuma panela, limpos. E comida espalhada por toda parte._

_O agora noivo da morena deu um sorriso carinhoso._

"_Tem detergente, sabão em pó, creolina, vassoura e rodo. Pode começar a limpar. Nossa casinha vai ficar um brinco."_

"_Está maluco?... espera que eu limpe esse lixo?"_

"_Exato... agora não precisarei mais gastar com diarista. Se bem que faz tempo que não contrato uma... sabe como é... muito caro."_

"_E você aceitou se casar só pra que eu fizesse a faxina?"_

"_Claro que não, docinho... você faz faxina de dia e acasalamos a noite toda... isto é, em dias que não tiver passando jogo na TV... e estou programando reunir uns amigos durante a copa do mundo. Poucos... só uns doze."_

"_Chega!!!" - ela correu para a porta – "Nosso noivado está acabado." – bateu a porta atrás de si._

"_Marguerite, espere!!!" – desconsolado, Roxton coçou a cabeça – "Puxa, ela nem me deixou mostrar o banheiro."_


	10. Capítulo 10

**DDT6: FANTASMAS QUE SE VÃO**

**Capítulo 10**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Esta fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo, DDT4: Segredos e Verdades e DDT5: Nossas Vidas na Outra Vida. **

**COMMENTS: **

Lady Cris Krux – Que pensamentos maus para com a pobre Hellen... Tadinha. Sua pergunta será respondida nesse capítulo... Saiba que a Si jamais maltrataria o casal mais fofo de TLW... N&V é claro.

NinaMakea – Capítulo pequeno? Vocês estão é mal acostumadas. Vamos fazer capítulos só com uma frase para vocês se curarem. He, he, he! Pronto... já continuamos a escrever... agora publica a sua fic.

Luanna – Vê e Ned sempre tem idéias brilhantes. São mais bonitos, mais fofos e muito mais inteligentes... e se você me contrariar mataremos R&M.

Lady Anne RA – Ainda bem que você conseguiu postar o review, afinal é o que nos move. O que você quis dizer com "Mal posso esperar para..." rs, rs, rs

Margueritte – Viu como fomos rápidas? Gran finale quer dizer o que estamos pensando? Cenas de romance explícito entre N&V não é?

Jess N – RM estão juntos até eu mata-los é claro.

Mamma Corleone – Como você disse, N&V podem não darçar muito, mas são ótimos em outro tipo de diversão.

F – Demoramos, mas não falhamos. Não somos tão cruéis quanto os produtores de TLW.

Morringhan – Caraca. Demorou para você postar seu review. Foi por isso que ficamos deprimidas e demoramos para postar... culpa sua.

Leitora revoltada – Não chore... POR FAVOR! Senão choraremos também.

Morringhan Higurashi – Você realmente caprichou nos reviews. Calma... finalmente aí está o último capítulo... snif! Agora nós é que estamos deprimidas.

Fabi – Você voltou minha inimiga-amiga favorita.

* * *

Não que Verônica tivesse bebido muito durante a festa, na verdade ela bebera bem menos do que todos, mas, como não estava acostumada, sentiu os efeitos rapidamente. Malone se divertiu conduzindo-a pela pista de dança e, após a festa, colocou-a na cama, onde ela dormiu imediatamente.

"Está acordada?" – ao amanhecer, abraçado a loira, Ned sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela não respondeu e o jornalista começou a acariciá-la por entre os lençóis – "Já acordou?" – repetiu.

"Não." – ela resmungou. Ele continuou.

"Quer mesmo dormir mais um pouco?"

"Quero."

"Está bem." – Malone segurou o seio da moça brincando com os dedos ao redor da aureola, depois correu a mão por suas costas, descendo até as nádegas – "Continue dormindo. Finja que nem estou aqui."

Verônica riu e continuou quieta. Adorava as carícias de Ned e relaxou enquanto ele prosseguia sua cuidadosa 'exploração'. Quando ele a virou delicadamente, correndo a mão por entre suas coxas, ela sabia que, de bom grado, abriria mão de seu sono.

Sentado na poltrona de vime, Roxton observava Marguerite, que dormia tranquilamente. Sorria. Tê-la finalmente em seus braços, sem nenhum segredo, nenhuma barreira, com, não só o amor os unindo, mas também a cumplicidade e a possibilidade concreta de um relacionamento maduro e duradouro, era tudo o que ele sempre desejara.

Deitada de bruços, ela se moveu preguiçosamente.

"O que está olhando?" – a herdeira já sabia a resposta a sua própria pergunta.

"Você."

"Devo me mexer?"

"Não, por favor."

Ela abaixou os olhos por um instante, sorrindo, e voltou a encará-lo.

"Posso falar, pelo menos?"

"Se quiser." - ele fingiu desdém.

"Está pensando se fez bem aceitando meu pedido de casamento?"

"Foi a resposta mais fácil de toda a minha vida. E você? Arrependeu-se de ter proposto?"

"De jeito nenhum." - respondeu seguramente e, em seus olhos esverdeados, ele não viu nada além de sinceridade. Ali, nenhuma dúvida pairava.

"O que fez com o oroborus, Marguerite?" - o tom de Roxton ficou um pouco mais sério, ao que ela também se retesou levemente. O medalhão, em si, não lhe trazia boas lembranças.

"Lembra do avatar que nocauteou você?"

"Quero esclarecer que ele me pegou desprevenido."

A herdeira não pode deixar de rir.

"Está com ele e sob a proteção dos outros guardas, no acampamento, fora de Avalon."

"Não receia que algo aconteça?"

"Espero que esteja seguro, afinal, não posso pajear uma peça de metal o tempo todo. Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer por aqui." - ela deu de ombros e virou, se espreguiçando. Estava completamente relaxada. Levantou-se, enrolando o lençol em volta do corpo. Começou a caminhar lentamente na direção do caçador.

"Pare, Marguerite!" – a herdeira obedeceu sem entender. Ele deu um olhar malicioso – "Agora tire isso." – a morena devolveu o sorriso deixando o tecido escorregar para o chão, expondo seu corpo nu. John a observou por alguns segundos e, então, levantou deixando ele mesmo cair seu lençol, mostrando todo o seu desejo. Se aproximou e começou a correr os dedos suavemente pelo corpo da mulher.

"Está com fome?"

"Muita... mas acho que o café da manhã pode esperar um pouco mais." – respondeu ela invadindo a boca de Roxton com a sua.

* * *

"Charlote, querida, fiquei horrorizada quando soube!" - ao ler a notícia sobre Hellen nos jornais, lady Roxton foi imediatamente visitar sua 'amiga', acompanhada da sobrinha Laureana.

"Para você ver como as pessoas podem ser invejosas e maledicentes. Esta ex-noiva de lorde Harold pagou ao jornal para que publicasse a nota, na esperança de que ele, ao saber da notícia, terminasse com Hellen. É óbvio que ele não acreditou em nada disso, mas ficou tão abalado que, para evitar mais comentários, viajou para Paris até que a imprensa pare de persegui-lo e a Hellen." - explicou Charlotte a mesma história que havia inventado a todos os amigos, conhecidos e quem mais aparecesse. Ela quase começava a acreditar na mentira que criou.

"É uma desgraça, minha querida! Pobre Hellen!" - Elizabeth a consolava.

Pouco depois, a conversa tornou-se menos tensa e pairou sobre outros assuntos mais amenos, até que Laureana derrubou um pouco de creme na roupa.

"Que desastrada! Não sei quantos vestidos já perdi desta forma. Preciso limpar antes que esta mancha seque! Com licença."

A criada a acompanhou mostrando-lhe o caminho até o toalete, e se retirou em seguida. Ao ver-se sozinha, a garota rapidamente limpou a mancha com um pano. Em seguida, caminhou silenciosamente pelos corredores até onde a tia lhe dissera ser a biblioteca.

"_Estou ficando boa nisso."_ - pensou consigo mesma.

Rapidamente abriu as gavetas da escrivaninha, encontrando apenas alguns papéis sem relevância. Seu coração bateu desesperadamente forte ao ouvir passos no corredor.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Lara correu para se esconder embaixo de uma mesa no canto, coberta com uma longa toalha de renda e um magnífico arranjo floral.

O forte perfume adocicado e o salto batendo contra o piso de madeira lhe advertiram que seria Hellen a entrar, o que de fato ocorreu.

A mulher tirou do bolso o oroborus e o colocou sobre a mesa, olhando-o detidamente por alguns segundos. Logo depois, afastou um pequeno quadro da parede. Atrás dele havia um cofre, simples, antigo e pesado.

A jovem Roxton ainda pensou se valeria a pena se posicionar melhor, mesmo arriscando ser descoberta, afinal aquela era uma oportunidade única e ela tinha um ótimo ouvido e uma boa memória. E, se a sorte lhe havia sorrido, por que desperdiça-la? Moveu-se até o extremo da mesa e observou a mulher. Hellen finalmente o abriu o cofre, colocou a peça lá dentro e saiu.

Laureana esperou um pouco, repetindo mentalmente os movimentos da mulher. Saiu de baixo da mesa e se concentrou. Tirou o quadro e começou a girar delicada e lentamente a pequena engrenagem. Estava nervosa, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia a adrenalina ser bombeada em seu corpo. Aquilo era muito perigoso, mas extremamente divertido. Quando ouviu o estalido seco da fechadura, precisou se conter para não gritar de felicidade. Tirou o amuleto de dentro da pequena caixa onde Hellen o guardara e o prendeu por dentro de suas roupas íntimas. Depois, com cuidado, retornou ao banheiro para terminar de limpar o vestido.

* * *

O sol já ia alto quando finalmente os dois casais sentaram no banco comprido na grande mesa de madeira colocada na área externa de Avalon, cada um carregando seu café da manhã.

"Bom dia!" – cumprimentou Marguerite.

"Dormiram bem?" – perguntou Ned.

Roxton foi pego de surpresa e começou a tossir. Era óbvio que o jornalista nada sabia, mas, se havia uma coisa que tanto o caçador quanto a herdeira pouco fizeram, foi dormir. Rindo, ela bateu em suas costas.

"Respire fundo... vai melhorar."

"Estou bem." – quando melhorou deu uma olhada para a morena e sorriu – "O que acha?"

"Hummm!... acho que eles merecem saber." - a resposta de Marguerite fez o rosto de Roxton se iluminar. Há muito ansiava poder amá-la publicamente e anunciar suas intenções. Agora, não havia nenhuma restrição: seu amor estava, enfim, liberto.

"Saber o que?" – Verônica estava curiosa.

"Vamos nos casar." – anunciou o caçador.

"Um com o outro?" – Ned surpreendeu-se – "Ai!" - gemeu quando a loira cutucou-lhe as costelas.

"Que notícia maravilhosa." – a futura protetora correu para abraçar os amigos. Malone fez o mesmo - "Estou tão feliz... finalmente deixaram de lado toda aquela teimosia!"

"Ei, mocinha, a quem está chamando de teimosa?" - A herdeira fingiu se zangar, arrancando o riso de todos.

"Desculpem... apenas foi inesperado... mas estou muito feliz por vocês... de verdade." – disse o rapaz.

"Será que os mais velhos são sempre os últimos a saberem das coisas? Por que não compartilham conosco o motivo de estarem tão felizes?" - acompanhado de Challenger, Summerlee chegava.

"Marguerite e Roxton vão se casar!" - Verônica e Ned anunciaram ao mesmo tempo.

Foi a vez dos cientistas darem os parabéns ao casal. Conversaram mais um pouco, se divertindo com a novidade.

"Ei, Verônica, podemos conversar em particular?"

"Claro, Marguerite." - a herdeira se afastou e a loira a acompanhou. De longe os homens viram as duas conversando, gesticulando, rindo e finalmente se abraçando.

Verônica aproximou-se da mesa e desta vez chamou Malone para uma conversa reservada. De longe, viram os dois conversando, gesticulando, rindo e finalmente se beijando. Uma vez mais a loira retornou.

"Marguerite, Ned concordou... Casaremos todos no mesmo dia... aqui em Avalon."

* * *

"_Mãe!... mãe!"_

"_John?... Meu filho! Apareça!" - Elizabeth corria em desespero por entre as árvores e arbustos espessos da floresta. Seguia apenas a voz do filho, chamando-a incessantemente. Com a escuridão, era difícil enxergar o que havia à frente e, vez ou outra algum galho lhe arranhava o rosto._

_Com a respiração ofegante, suando, ela quase podia sentir suas pernas prestes a falharem. Entretanto, a cada vez que o filho a chamava parecia que suas forças se renovavam._

"_Mãe! Por que está demorando?"_

"_Filho... estou chegando! Espere por mim."_

_Inesperadamente, ela tropeçou em algo, caindo num pequeno barranco. Demorou um pouco para que conseguisse voltar a si outra vez, livrando-se da confusão. Havia corrido à exaustão e, agora, era como se suas pernas pesassem toneladas._

"_Mãe?" - a voz do filho soou mais uma vez. Levantou a cabeça e o viu a apenas alguns metros a sua frente. Encarando-o, levou a mão à boca para conter a surpresa e o choro._

"_John... meu filho... onde esteve?"_

_Ele se abaixou, segurando carinhosamente suas mãos._

"_Mãe, nada disso importa. Estou feliz com tudo que tem feito para reparar seus erros. Saiba que muito em breve, estaremos juntos outra vez."_

"_Eu estou morrendo, é isso?"_

_Roxton sorriu e, em seus olhos, havia uma profunda paz. Não foi necessário responder-lhe e ela apenas compreendeu que seu filho voltaria para casa._

"Tia... tia... a senhora está bem?" - Elizabeth Roxton acordou com o toque e o som suave da voz que a chamava - "A senhora estava gritando, acho que teve um pesadelo. Está tudo bem?"

Elizabeth esticou o braço para pegar um lenço sobre o criado-mudo, enxugando o suor que escorria pelo rosto. Lembrando-se do sonho, sentiu-se confortada.

"Está tudo bem, minha querida. Tudo bem."

* * *

Deitado de bruços, com o lençol a cobrir-lhe da cintura para baixo, John agitava-se levemente na cama. A seu lado, Marguerite o observava.

Ela levou uma das mãos às costas largas dele, numa carícia delicada, esperando acalmá-lo, mas ele logo despertou.

"Por que está acordada?" - perguntou ao vê-la apoiada sobre o cotovelo.

"Você estava se debatendo... sonho ruim?"

Ele se sentou na cama.

"Tive um sonho estranho com minha mãe. Deve ser a proximidade da volta à Londres me deixando ansioso."

"Está com medo, John?"

"Medo? Não."

"Ah, claro, o grande caçador branco não tem medo de nada, esqueci desse detalhe." - John percebeu um tom de impaciência na voz de Marguerite.

"Está falando de mim quando, na verdade, acho que você está com medo." - ela apertou os olhos, irritada, e ia virar-se de costas quando ele a segurou pelo pulso.

"Sei que teme voltar a Londres e que minha mãe seja um empecilho em nossa vida." - ele falou firme, sem soltá-la e sem que seus olhos deixassem de fitá-la. Quando ela desviou o olhar, ele teve a confirmação que precisava.

"Não seja ridículo, Roxton."

"Não vamos nos preocupar agora em como serão as coisas porque eu realmente não sei como serão. Só quero que saiba que você e eu é a única coisa que não vai mudar. Você é a mulher que eu escolhi, para sempre." - ele afrouxou a pressão sobre o pulso dela. A herdeira o puxou, beijando-o. Depois sorriu.

"Quer saber? Eu nem estava pensando nisso."

"Ah, não?"

"Não... as coisas mudaram, Roxton. Não sei como vamos resolver isso, mas o faremos da forma como viveremos a partir de agora... juntos."

Sem deixar de fitá-la, John começou, lentamente, a sugar-lhe a ponta do dedo indicador, mordiscando-o. As pupilas dilatadas diziam a Marguerite que sua excitação era crescente.

"John... ainda estamos conversando."

"Continue... estou ouvindo."

Mas ela não pôde. Sua carícia, apesar de suave, conseguia ser extremamente intensa, como se as mãos fortes que ela conhecia tão bem estivessem tocando seu corpo inteiro. Era inegável que Roxton tinha o dom de incendiá-la com um mero olhar ou um mero toque. Sentiu seu corpo inteiro vibrar, pulsante. O calor irradiava-se por suas coxas. Com a ponta dos dedos, acompanhou o contorno da boca dele.

"Você é minha, Marguerite. Sempre minha."

Ela sorriu - "Então me mostre."

Ele passou a acariciar-lhe as coxas e procurou seu sexo. Marguerite entreabriu as pernas para receber seu toque. Estava quente e úmida. Se não a conhecesse tão bem, mal perceberia o gemido quase inaudível escapar de seus lábios e os quadris se arqueando levemente, ansiosos pelo contato.

Naquela noite, amaram-se com mais intensidade do que nunca, como se isso fosse possível, até que, exaustos, adormeceram, mais uma vez, um nos braços do outro.

* * *

Leon chegou animado.

"Onde está Anne?" – perguntou à criada.

"No jardim."

"Obrigado!" – disse o homem correndo para a parte de trás da casa. Encontrou a esposa de joelhos cercada de terra e plantas. Rapidamente ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela sem se importar com a sujeira em suas calças. Abraçou-a.

"Leon, eu estou imunda. Vai se sujar todo."

"E daí?" – riu ele.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Acabei de vir do escritório do advogado... o juiz emitiu a notificação. Agora é apenas uma questão de tempo."

Ela sorriu – "Isto é fantástico."

"Estamos perto, Anne... muito perto."

Ela parou pensativa.

"O que foi?" – perguntou ele.

"Você sabe que nada vai mudar o que aconteceu e nem o que perdemos."

"Quer desistir?"

"Não. Apenas acho que as coisas não precisavam ter chegado a esse ponto. Mas quero ir até o fim. Merecemos isso."

Ele pegou uma das flores que estavam no chão enlameado e entregou a esposa.

"Acho que precisamos de um banho."

Anne acariciou o rosto dele.

"O jardim pode esperar." – disse beijando-o intensamente.

* * *

Ned vestia a melhor roupa que trouxera ao platô. Na verdade era o mesmo traje com que desembarcara na América do Sul anos antes: paletó, calça social escuros, camisa branca, gravata borboleta vinho e colete. O rosto barbeado, os cabelos curtos penteados e um olhar de menino que aguarda a hora de abrir os presentes de natal. Estava absolutamente inquieto.

"Pare quieto, Malone." - Roxton colocou a mão no ombro do amigo enquanto ele dava uma última olhada no espelho.

O caçador, vestido impecavelmente com a melhor roupa que viera em sua bagagem. O terno negro de corte alinhado feito no melhor alfaiate de Londres, sobre os ombros largos e fortes, ressaltavam a forma física masculina e sedutora. A camisa lavada e colocada ao sol para que perdesse o amarelado que o tempo deixara, a gravata escura. As botas impecavelmente lustradas. A barba feita e os cabelos penteados e assentados com água tiravam-lhe a aparência do caçador e revelavam claramente sua origem nobre.

"Estou tentando me acalmar."

"Está é me deixando mais nervoso ainda... e arrume a sua gravata. Está torta." – resmungou John, olhando finalmente para os pés do amigo – "É impressão minha ou você está descalço, Malone?"

"É confortável... devia experimentar."

"Não, obrigado." – John torceu o nariz.

"Ainda bem que não sou lorde. Nem vou me casar com uma fera, porque sei que Marguerite faria picadinho de você." – riu o rapaz.

"Ela mudou muito, seu jornalista insolente."

"Mas ainda é Marguerite. Então, tenha cuidado." – Ned deu uma risada.

"Não me provoque, Malone... E vamos andando, não quero me atrasar para o meu próprio casamento... e nem para o seu."

Rindo, os dois caminharam ao local onde seria realizada a cerimônia: a céu aberto, sob as estrelas.

Abigail interceptou os noivos no meio do caminho. A protetora vestia uma túnica clara presa com um cinto dourado e com o trion ornamentando seu colo. Uma longa trança descia pelo ombro esquerdo.

"Vocês estão muito elegantes, rapazes."

"Se permite dizer, a senhora está maravilhosa." – Roxton sorriu galanteador.

"Por favor, senhora Layton." – Malone ofereceu o braço a ela e John fez o mesmo. A protetora aceitou.

"Não poderia ter melhor escolta." – elogiou ela.

Quando os noivos e Abigail chegaram, todos os moradores de Avalon já os aguardavam. Assim como Summerlee, que fora honrado com o pedido dos casais para que conduzisse a cerimônia. Emocionado, o botânico aceitou sem hesitar, a importante tarefa.

Sob a implacável supervisão de Marguerite, nos dias anteriores o lugar havia sido cercado de belíssimas plantas ornamentais. As árvores foram decoradas, com flores, fitas e lampiões. Tochas, devidamente espaçadas em forma de círculo, completavam a iluminação. Bem perto dali, mesas enfeitadas estavam cheias de comida e muita bebida.

O ambiente de alegria e satisfação era contagiante, estampado na face dos habitantes do lugar.

Todos tomaram seus lugares e passaram a aguardar ansiosos, pelo grande momento. Malone não tirava os olhos de onde Verônica entraria e, Roxton, por sua vez, além de fazer o mesmo, consultava sem parar o relógio de bolso.

"Elas estão atrasadas." – resmungou ele.

"Como sabe? Ninguém marcou hora exata. Só disseram que seria quando a noite caísse."

O caçador bateu de leve no vidro do relógio, mostrando para o jornalista e para Arthur.

"Estou vendo aqui."

"Você é o único que está usando isso." – riu Summerlee.

De repente, um enorme sorriso iluminou o rosto de Malone.

Roxton, por sua vez ficou estático e soube que, mesmo que tentasse, seu olhar não desviaria de sua dama.

Um jovem começou a tocar uma rabeca(*). Uma música passada de geração em geração, obviamente inspirada nos antecessores celtas. Uma doce voz feminina o acompanhava em um canto suave.

Usando um vestido reformado e muito simples que havia sido da mãe, Verônica lembrava a Ned uma fada como as que imaginava nas histórias de sua infância. De algodão cru a roupa deixava as costas expostas enquanto, na frente, um profundo decote de onde, na parte interna, saíam pequenos babados feitos em renda. Uma faixa branca de cetim enlaçava sua cintura, onde estava presa uma grande flor branca. Por baixo da flor, pendia uma joia, uma correntinha de pérolas que ia até os joelhos da moça. O vestido seguia, mais rodado, até seus calcanhares. Os cabelos soltos eram adornados por uma única flor e, assim como Malone, estava descalça.

Marguerite trajava o elegante vestido que trouxera ao platô, mas que nunca chegou a usá-lo nem mesmo na viagem de navio de Londres para a América do Sul. Durante os anos na casa da árvore às vezes imaginava por que havia incluído tão rico traje na bagagem que trouxera. Agora, ao ver o brilho nos olhos de Roxton, sabia. Era um vestido de cetim vinho que lhe dava toda a imponência de uma dama londrina. À altura do lugar que viria a ocupar, em breve. As costas ficavam parcialmente descobertas, onde um trançado de fitas mostravam parte da pele leitosa. Na frente, o decote em V era cercado de um delicado e fino bordado repleto de pequenos brilhantes. O vestido, por si só, era uma verdadeira joia, mesmo assim, ela fez questão de usar um par de brincos de diamante. Os cabelos anelados, parcialmente presos, foram adornados com uma tiara, em combinação com as demais joias.

Juntas, as duas amigas, conduzidas uma de cada lado pelo orgulhoso altivo e elegante Challenger, completamente diferentes em suas aparências uma da outra, mas absolutamente iguais na felicidade, foram entregues a seus pares, John Roxton e Edward Malone, que as beijaram suavemente nos lábios antes de se virarem para o celebrante, Arthur Summerlee. Dispostos em circulo, os convidados os cercavam.

"Caros amigos, fui convidado a presidir esta cerimônia e, muito honrado, aceitei. Como estou muito emocionado, tentarei ser breve, para não chorar e estragar tudo." – todos riram.

"Este é um momento especial na vida de cada um de nós que conhecem Roxton, Marguerite, Malone e Verônica... velhos e novos amigos... principalmente para George e eu que sabemos o quanto eles são importantes para nós."

"Tem toda a razão, Arthur." – concordou Challenger. O botânico continuou.

"E um momento ainda mais especial para vocês que, oficialmente, começam mais uma etapa de suas jornadas." – o velho senhor fez uma pequena pausa, limpando a garganta.

"John Roxton, aceita Marguerite Krux..."

"Mayfair." – sussurrou a herdeira para o botânico que corrigiu.

"Desculpe... John Roxton, aceita Marguerite Mayfair como sua esposa?

"Sem nenhuma dúvida." – o caçador sorriu para ela.

"Marguerite Mayfair, aceita John Roxton como seu esposo?"

"Sim."

Então, Roxton tirou de seu dedo mínimo seu inseparável anel, aquele que pertencera a seu ancestral, colocando-o na mão esquerda de Marguerite.

"Tudo o que sou e tenho neste momento e no resto de minha vida, Marguerite, é seu agora e sempre. E o que sou e tenho é muito mais do que toda a riqueza, todo poder, todos os títulos que qualquer homem possa ter." - disse ele, deslizando o anel no dedo.

"Nós temos um futuro juntos. Amo-o mais do que jamais poderei lhe dizer." - sussurrou ela, os olhos brilhantes como duas esmeraldas e um largo sorriso nos lábios, desejando ter um anel para poder dar a ele. Mas não tinha nada, além dela própria, seu coração, sua vida, sua confiança, que era algo que não dera a ninguém antes de Roxton. E ela confiava nele completamente. Enquanto ela olhava feliz para o anel em seu dedo, Summerlee virou-se para o outro casal.

O jornalista e a futura protetora se olharam emocionados.

"Edward Malone, aceita Verônica Layton como sua esposa?"

"Aceito."

"Verônica Layton, aceita Edward Malone como seu esposo?"

"Desde o primeiro dia."

Do bolso, Ned tirou o anel de casamento que Abigail havia dado e colocou no dedo da mão esquerda da noiva.

"Verônica, a partir de hoje, estamos casados diante de nossos próprios olhos, e diante dos olhos de Deus, porque não tenho dúvidas de que Ele quis que nos encontrássemos... outra vez." - continuou segurando-lhe a mão - "Me apossei do seu coração e você tomou posse do meu. A partir de hoje, serei seu marido. Prometo a você o meu amor, carinho, a minha vida, e toda a minha honra."

"Ned, você me faz tão feliz quanto jamais imaginei poder ser. Eu te amo." - disse ela com os olhos marejados.

Abigail adiantou-se e derramou um pouco de água sobre as mãos unidas de cada um dos casais.

"Sejam felizes." – desejou ela com um doce sorriso. Arthur continuou.

"Que vocês possam compartilhar suas vidas enriquecendo sempre um ao outro com o que existe de mais precioso. O amor que vocês sentem será ainda mais rico se cultivarem amizade, gentileza, carinho, respeito, solidariedade, paciência e risos... Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Rapazes, podem beijar as noivas."

O botânico mal terminou de dizer a última frase e os lábios dos casais já se encontravam apaixonadamente.

Mesmo cientes de que a filha da protetora e seus amigos partiriam em breve, muitos moradores de Avalon insistiram em oferecer-lhes presentes, lembranças que gostariam que os recém-casados, George e Arthur levassem com eles. Apesar do pouco tempo na cidade, todos se afeiçoaram à doçura e à coragem de Verônica; à inteligência e sagacidade de Ned; à vivacidade e à personalidade intrigante de Marguerite e à lealdade e habilidades dignas de um guerreiro de Roxton, a curiosidade e inteligência de Challenger e a tranquilidade e sabedoria de Summerlee. De certa forma, todos queriam ser lembrados pelo grupo.

Marguerite já havia advertido a Verônica que, em uma festa de casamento, quem menos aproveita são os noivos. Agora entendia o motivo. Quando finalmente já havia recebido os cumprimentos e votos de felicidade, a futura protetora, já estava exausta. Não fosse por insistência de sua mãe e Ned, teria ido para o quarto logo em seguida.

"Será que uma mãe não pode ter o gosto de mimar sua filha em um dia tão importante?" - Abigail não conseguia conter a felicidade e a emoção diante da filha.

"Mamãe, também já estou com saudades... Acredite, passará rápido e, quando menos esperar, estaremos de volta."

"Eu sei, querida. É coisa de mãe. Impossível não sentir um aperto no coração por vê-la partir, embora saiba que tem o direito de conhecer o mundo, como eu fiz um dia."

"Meu lar... nosso lar" - ela olhou para Ned - "é aqui. É onde estão nossos corações."

* * *

Na área improvisada como pista de dança, Marguerite e Roxton encantavam a todos com os movimentos graciosos e elegantes. Entretanto, estavam tão concentrados um no outro, que mal notaram os olhares de admiração.

"Percebeu que nos últimos dias dançamos mais que durante todos esses anos em que estamos no platô?" - ela perguntou, vez por outra olhando orgulhosa para o anel em sua mão, que descansava no ombro de Roxton.

"É quase como se estivéssemos em Londres!" - ele sorriu, conduzindo-a a um giro - "É bom que se acostume lady Roxton, pois pretendo levá-la a todos os bailes."

"Pare, John, estou ficando tonta!" - gargalhava com os giros velozes de seu marido.

"Venha, vamos beber alguma coisa" - Roxton a levou pela mão, mas ela o puxou, falando em seu ouvido.

"Por que não bebemos alguma coisa... a sós."

O sorriso que tantas vezes deixou-a sem fôlego, desenhou-se no rosto forte de Roxton - "O que minha rainha desejar..."

* * *

Finalmente Abigail soube que era hora dos amigos partirem de volta para casa. Com a chegada do inverno na Amazônia, a seca se instalava na região tornando a viagem possível.

Além de desenhar mapas, ela explicou detalhadamente o caminho que os exploradores deviam percorrer. Também fez desenhos que deveriam ser entregues caso encontrassem algum problema com as comunidades locais. Além disso, entregou a cada um deles inúmeras pedras preciosas que seriam mais do que suficiente, não só para levá-los de volta a civilização, mas também para que Malone e Verônica, assim como Thomas e ela fizeram anos antes, pudessem viver confortavelmente pelo tempo que fosse necessário.

A protetora os orientou que, ainda em Manaus, deveriam procurar uma família de confiança que lá morava. Eles não só os ajudariam com tudo que precisassem, mas também providenciariam todos os documentos para que Verônica pudesse viajar sem nenhum problema. Embora falsa, a moça finalmente teria uma certidão de nascimento, de acordo com os padrões do mundo exterior.

Finalmente, com o coração apertado, havia chegado a hora de se despedirem.

"Dois avatares os acompanharão até próximo a Manaus. Assim poderão fazer uma viagem mais tranquila."

"Obrigada, senhora Layton." – George se aproximou beijando cavalheirescamente a mão da protetora – "Conhece-la, e a Avalon foi uma experiência única e maravilhosa, aliás, como tudo no platô."

"O prazer foi meu, professor."

Summerlee foi o próximo a se despedir.

"Se não fosse por minha vontade de reencontrar meu sobrinho e Anne, eu pensaria seriamente em ficar. Este lugar me faz muito feliz."

"Isso faria ao povo de Avalon, e a mim, muito felizes. Mas entendo perfeitamente seus motivos. O senhor será sempre bem-vindo. Aliás, todos vocês."

Roxton sorriu – "Obrigado por tudo, senhora. Não preciso dizer que aqui o caçador foi vencido." – ele deu um olhar para a esposa que abraçou a protetora.

"Dê o meu abraço carinhoso a Anne e Leon. Eles são os mais generosos amigos que Thomas e eu poderíamos ter. Não imagina o quanto estou feliz por vocês."

Abi se aproximou da filha.

"Lembre-se, Verônica. O trion é o seu legado, mas a decisão sobre aceitá-lo ou não é sua. Seja qual for a sua escolha, tem a minha benção."

"Minha escolha já foi feita." – com os olhos marejados a moça e Abigail se abraçaram demoradamente – "Eu te amo, mãe."

"Também te amo, minha filha."

"Nós voltaremos, senhora." – Malone se aproximou.

"Cuide dela, Ned."

"Cuidarei."

"Enviarei alguém a Manaus a cada inverno. Para o caso de voltarem e precisarem de ajuda... e Verônica..." - Abigail desejava dar um importante conselho a filha – "... Afaste-se do perigo. Não deixe que Ned tente lhe ensinar a andar de bicicleta." _(**)_

_

* * *

_

Sentada à mesa da sala de jantar, Charlote tomava um chá, na esperança de que a bebida fumegante retirasse um pouco do gosto amargo que impregnava sua boca. Sua expressão tensa não deixava dúvidas de que estava contendo uma grande insatisfação.

A tempestade havia chegado naquela casa, e o piorou ainda mais quando Hellen adentrou furiosa no recinto, com seus sapatos elegantes se chocando ruidosamente contra o assoalho de madeira.

"Como pode ficar aí sentada enquanto o mundo está desabando, mamãe? Você não passa de uma inútil, maldita sanguessuga!" - a ruiva despejou uma enxurrada de gritos e ofensas contra a mãe.

Charlotte não moveu um músculo sequer, apenas a fúria em seus olhos dava sinais de estar prestes a explodir, como a água de uma represa. Num tom de voz seco, ela apenas perguntou:

"Quer explicar o porquê do ataque histérico?"

"Histérica? Histérica, mamãe?" - Com um movimento brusco, empurrou as louças sobre a mesa, quebrando a porcelana fina. Assustada com o barulho, a criada, imediatamente, apareceu, mas Hellen a empurrou e a expulsou - "FORA, DAQUI! FORA!"

"E você, mamãe! Não estou histérica, estou possessa!" - da pequena bolsa, retirou as joias dadas por lorde Harold e as jogou sobre a mãe. "Sabe o que é isso, mamãe? As joias daquele desgraçado! Ele me enganou! Acabo de voltar do ourives. Todas que me deu são falsas! Quando Harold voltar a Londres, irei matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. E a culpa é sua! Sempre se achando muito superior, mas não foi capaz de reconhecer joias falsas!"

Ao dizer a última frase, Hellen segurou Charlote pelos ombros e começou a sacudi-la, porém, para sua surpresa e com uma força nunca vista antes, sua mãe livrou-se de seus braços e acertou em cheio uma bofetada em seu rosto, fazendo-a recuar.

Com a mão no rosto dolorido e avermelhado, Hellen começou a chorar - "Mamãe... nunca havia me batido antes..."

"Cale a boca! Deveria ter feito isso anos atrás... Não fui eu quem empurrou você para os braços daquele vagabundo, pelo contrário... eu avisei... E se você pensa que seu problema com Harold é o pior que poderia acontecer, tenho uma notícia para você, filhinha. Nada é tão ruim que não possa ficar pior... muito pior."

Do bolso, Charlote tirou um papel dobrado e o abriu, colocando-o sobre à mesa à frente de Hellen que pegou, lendo em seguida.

"O que é isso?... Não, isso tem que estar errado!... Esta casa é nossa!"

"Não, a casa ERA nossa, querida. Estamos sendo despejadas. Temos um mês para sair daqui."

"Não faremos isso. Eu sou a herdeira dos Mayfair e conheço meus direitos."

"Acha que já não procurei nosso advogado? Não seja burra, Hellen! Você não é a herdeira enquanto Anne estiver viva, e a maldita já andou mexendo os pauzinhos e é por isso que estamos perdendo a casa. Não sei o que mais ela pode ter feito, mas estamos em desvantagem. Melhor sairmos enquanto ainda nos resta algo. Portanto, sugiro que retiremos imediatamente nosso dinheiro do banco, antes que também seja confiscado, e deixemos Londres."

"E faremos o que? Já sei, compraremos uma fazenda e viveremos como duas roceiras, criadoras de galinhas? Sinto muito, mamãe! Mas não sairei desta casa. Além disso, pretendo vender o oroboros a alguém que me dará muito dinheiro e, de qualquer forma, continuaremos ricas. E já que tia Anne quer entrar na briga, ótimo, darei um fim em nossos problemas."

"Não poderá mais cometer erros, Hellen. Estamos atoladas nessa lama de mentiras e escândalos em que você nos meteu. Não torne as coisas piores do que já estão."

"Não cometerei erros. Não mais."

* * *

Ao chegarem a Manaus, os exploradores perceberam com tristeza que o lugar resplandecente que Abi descrevera nos diários praticamente não existia mais. Com a queda das exportações da borracha, a cidade e sua população fora praticamente deixada a própria sorte.

Estar ali fez com que Verônica finalmente lembrasse cada descrição do que seu pai vira quando chegara a América do Sul. Mas ao contrário dele, que viajara da civilização para os confins do mundo, ela saíra dos confins do mundo, para a civilização. E se assustou com tanto movimento.

Lá embarcaram no navio Itapagé(***) e navegaram por longos dias até chegarem ao porto de Recife de onde finalmente rumaram para a Europa.

* * *

Ainda que a criada tivesse avisado a Anne das visitas que a aguardavam na sala, a visão de lady Elizabeth Roxton e sua sobrinha ali, em sua casa, ainda era desconfortável a ela.

"Como vai, Anne?" - a matriarca dos Roxton perguntou em tom sério.

"Bem, obrigada." - respondeu.

"Lembra de minha sobrinha? Laureana Roxton?"

"Claro que sim." - Anne sorriu para a moça – "Por favor, sentem-se."

As três mulheres se acomodaram com a anfitriã e lady Roxton visivelmente constrangidas. Finalmente a velha senhora rompeu o silêncio.

"Penso ser desnecessário perdermos tempo quando há assuntos importantes a serem tratados." - Elizabeth começou assim que sua sobrinha e Anne trocaram algumas palavras - "Como lhe disse em nosso último encontro, até então, eu ainda não tinha consciência da totalidade do que fiz e de quem, em realidade, era aquela que eu julgava ser minha amiga."

"Elizabeth, eu..."

"Sra. Mayfair, acredito em rendição e em justiça divina. Antes que minha tia prossiga, talvez deva ver isso." - Lara intercedeu e, retirando um lenço da bolsa, colocou-o nas mãos de Anne que o abriu lentamente.

Seus olhos de um azul quase violeta refletiam o brilho do amuleto enquanto seu rosto demonstrava grande surpresa. Fez uma longa pausa tentando se recuperar da surpresa.

"Pois, prossiga, Elizabeth..." - disse Anne enfim após se recompor.

* * *

Após o jantar, Verônica sentou-se ouvindo Marguerite e outras mulheres que conversavam em um dos salões da primeira classe do navio. Um pouco adiante outros senhores bem vestidos conversavam e fumavam charutos. Roxton, Malone, Challenger e Summerlee também participavam da conversa, ao mesmo tempo em que jogavam cartas. Ao contrário dos outros cavalheiros que bebiam licor, preferiam o sabor amargo da cerveja gelada.

Verônica se levantou:

"Se me permitem, eu estou um pouco cansada e vou me deitar."

"Está tudo bem?" – a herdeira quis saber.

"Tudo ótimo, Marguerite. De verdade... Boa noite." – a loira retirou-se, mas, ao contrário de voltar para a cabine, resolveu caminhar um pouco no deck praticamente vazio.

Com os braços apoiados na amurada, Verônica observava a noite iluminada pela lua cheia. Era estranho não ver terra por tantos dias, mas gostava do leve balanço da embarcação cortando o mar em direção ao norte. Sentia-se bem.

"Uma moeda por seus pensamentos." – virou e viu a amiga caminhando em sua direção. Trazia duas taças.

"Por incrível que pareça, não estou pensando em absolutamente nada."

"Tome, champanhe para mim e suco de laranja para você... Não leve a mal, mas você é péssima bebedora. Melhor garantir." – entregou a taça a loira.

"Não queria estragar sua reunião com as mulheres."

"Estragar? Você me fez um favor... Falando sério, é incrível como meu interesse por reuniões maçantes diminuiu... perdi a prática."

"Acha que vou aprender a gostar?"

Marguerite riu.

"Claro que não... mas você vai se divertir com outras coisas." – a herdeira ergueu sua taça e a loira fez o mesmo – "Um brinde a nossa volta a um mundo antigo e a sua entrada em um novo."

_**(tã... rã... rã... rã... rã... Musiquinha tema e encerramento de TLW... tã... rã... rã... rã... rã)**_

_E vem aí DDT7, a última (snif! snif!) parte da mais espetacular (somos modestas não é?) saga no mundo do entretenimento. Em 3D Max Plus, com som hiper, mega digital. Mais famosa do que 'O Senhor dos Anéis' e 'Avatar' (o filme e não os fofos sarados que protegem a Abi) e a série 'Lost' juntos. A diferença é que é de grátis... rs, rs, rs._

_

* * *

_

Da série fic também é cultura:

_(*) Rabeca - É um instrumento rústico, precursor do violino. Ainda hoje muito usado em todo o Brasil, principalmente no interior._

_(*) DDT1 – Páginas Perdidas – cap 5._

_(**)__Itapagé__ – A Companhia Nacional de Navegação Costeira era proprietária dos navios, que faziam o percurso entre o Norte e o Sul do Brasil e que inspiraram a canção '__Peguei um Ita no Norte' __de Dorival Caymmi. Eram chamados assim por causa do prefixo das embarcações: __Itatinga, Itaquatiá, Itaimbé, Itaberá, Itapuca, Itagiba, Itapuhy, Itassucé, Itajubá,__Itaquara,__Itaipé, Itahité__ e __Itapagé__, entre outros._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_(Ou afundaremos o navio em que eles estão viajando igual ao Titanic)_


End file.
